Dark City
by Banbha
Summary: A modern Dragon Age telling that is dark, gritty, and still contains the same snarky wit of its characters. Kirkwall is nicknamed the Dark City, were there are two forces of law in town. The city police headed by Aveline, and the Templars, that is the Chantry's arm of force in dealing with mages. Starring your favorite Hawke's, Garrett and Marian, as the twins, and the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast  
Notes: Taking a darker turn of the Dragon Age scene. You may not like everything but this is to explore the darker nature of our beloved characters, get into their psyche. **

**A/N: This is mostly going to start with Cullen's perspective. It will be a bit heart wrenching. Good songs to listen to for this: AFI-Miss Murder, Pink Floyd Sorrow and Comfortably Numb**

He sat there in the chair; the rubber band clenched between his teeth and tried to keep his hands from shaking so hard. Why did he let himself go so long without a dose? He was a fool to think the shakes would hold off for a little longer. Only a little longer and maybe he could deny the persistent hunger and soon, pain. But no, when the waves of pain started and his body broke out in a fever, he crumbled.

Now, sitting in the dark, the lights of the city of Kirkwall shining through the apartment window that was due to a Templar of the Chantry, was the only way Cullen could face the inner demons gnawing hunger in his body. His hand shook as the syringe barely pressed at the raised vein in his arm. This was routine, always another injection every few days. Sometimes sooner, when the work got too strenuous and taxed him. By the Maker, how he hated relying on the drug in order to do his job. Cullen couldn't remember a time when he didn't need the lyrium. It was before he applied to the Templar Order and it was back at Redcliffe. Before that, Cullen was a soldier in the army, a good one.

The radio started the chords of the next song and Cullen closed his eyes as he recognized Pink Floyd's "Comfortably Numb." How ironic and appropriate as he still sat there with the injection of lyrium ready to press into his bloodstream. David Gilmore's haunting solo rang through the room, searing into Cullen's mind, and then the words taunting at him. If the band truly knew that taking lyrium was very much the same experience as other drugs. You got the initial cold rush into the blood stream and it exhilarated and energized you. Then when the initial rush of euphoria faded, the nausea set in. Oh, he hated the nausea. It made him weak and Cullen hated being weak. Being the youngest second-in-command of the Order's chapter in Kirkwall, Cullen had to always remain strong and confident, never showing one ounce of weakness, lest it be used against him by the veterans that didn't care for his sudden rise to power before them.

Grinding his teeth and feeling the squelching of the rubber band in his head, Cullen pressed the needle into his arm. The short little pinprick didn't hurt as he got used to it over the years since his initiation into the Templars. His thumb depressed the plunger slowly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the initial cold rush flooded through his bloodstream, starting in his arm and quickly traveling through his body. It was bliss, just like Andraste's blessing was flooding through him! It was a type of euphoria most Templars experienced when taking lyrium. That was why it was so hard to wean yourself off the drug if you ever left the Order. Who wants to miss that heavenly euphoria when so much misery was around day after day?

Cullen's hand loosened, the syringe dropping to the floor, his mouth opened, releasing the rubber bands hold on his arm. The sudden burst of lyrium made him dizzy that he fell back into the chair, lost in the pleasant sensation, the feeling that he could do anything again, make the world stop for a moment in time, and the pain and anguish go away.

Next came the tears, as the realization that he succumbed to weakness in taking the lyrium hit him. "Fuck." He breathed out bitterly.

Opening his eyes, Cullen started at the dark ceiling, watching the play of the city lights reflecting on the water and echoing onto his ceiling. Each dose was stronger and Cullen hated the new regulations that required the templar officers to be taking a higher injection. It made the officers dependent and subjugated to the Chantry's whims. If he left the Order now, Cullen would die from the withdrawal.

He started as someone banged at the front door. Blinking, he slowly sat up, seeing the subtle halo over everything. Power flowed in him now, power that was meant to incapacitate those with magic. Even with all the technology, magic still ran rampant by those who didn't wield it responsibly. Cullen pushed himself up from the chair and shuffled to the door. Opening the door a couple of inches, Cullen groaned at the onslaught of light spearing into his head.

"Good evening, Cullen." A clipped and wry voice greeted him. It was the police chief, Aveline Vallen, widow to the late Wesley. Wesley was one of the few friends Cullen made of the older officers in Kirkwall. The man hadn't been long in the city either, having transferred from Val Royeau. As luck would have it, the man was killed by a disease given to him by a demon.

"Aveline…" Cullen croaked. He wasn't in the mood to entertain his friend's wife or the police chief.

"We need to talk about tonight."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Cullen slurred slightly, still feeling a bit heady from the lyrium rush.

Aveline looked at Cullen, taking in the rough appearance of the man and the dilated eyes. Snorting in disgust at the templar's need for the lyrium drug, Aveline set her jaw. "No."

He sighed heavily and opened the door to let the ginger haired woman into the apartment. When she set her jaw stubbornly and got that tone in her voice, Cullen knew not to argue. Wesley warned him about Aveline's obstinate nature when he introduced them. The best policy in dealing with Aveline was to humor her.

"Mind if I turn on some lights?" Aveline asked as she flipped on a switch.

"Sure." Cullen said dryly, blinking at the sudden brightness in the living area of the apartment.

Aveline took note of the dropped syringe with the telltale drops of blue liquid in it still. "I don't understand why the Chantry makes you reliant on that stuff."

"It ensures that we can handle magic users by any means."

"But it leashes you to the next hit, and the next, and so on." Aveline sighed.

It was the same argument, time and time again. What could he tell Aveline to make her understand? If Wesley couldn't make her understand, then he couldn't. He knew of the weakness of lyrium that each templar succumbed to but it was a weakness of his psyche that needed the stuff to feel strong.

"You need a good woman in your life, Cullen."

"Aveline, please!" Cullen pleaded weakly. "I'm married to the job. I don't have time for distractions. Not now, when so much is going on."

"I have a friend…"

Cullen held up his hand to stop Aveline from playing matchmaker. "What do you want, Aveline?" He was tired, so tired and the nausea was starting to set in now.

"Those mages…" She started.

"It is Templar business, Chief." Cullen ground out. "If you need a report, take it up with Meredith."

"Since when did templars actively apprehend unregistered mages?"

"New regulation. They are a danger to themselves and others." Cullen said dully, his heart not into the explanation.

Her eyes rose at this. "There a lot of new regulations going on lately, Cullen."

Cullen shrugged and shuffled to the kitchen to grab some water and take something for the nausea. He closed his eyes and swallowed a couple of pills. Aveline's presence was still felt and he sighed in exasperation. Cullen wasn't the best of company right now but he was too polite to tell Aveline to leave him alone. After all, she was his only friend in the city and he knew she was concerned. Aveline cared for her family and friends, including Cullen. This was what having a big sister must have felt like.

"I worry about you, Cullen." Aveline's green eyes caught his and forced the man to look at her.

"Don't be."

"You can't stop me."

"I'm a templar, Aveline, and the knight-captain. So, I have the whole chapter riding on my shoulders and I can't fail."

"Even if what you do at times is wrong?" Aveline questioned.

"Drop it!" Cullen set his glass down hard on the counter, his eyes flashing heat. "I do my duty, as you do yours."

"There is duty to the Order and there is duty to the people you protect!" Aveline spat out. "Which comes first, Captain?"

"Leave." Cullen said so quietly that it made Aveline blink at the quiet intensity. Not saying another word, Aveline looked at the man before her one moment longer and turned to leave.

When the front door closed behind Aveline, Cullen placed his hands against the counter and shook with restrained anger and anguish. What did come first? Duty to the people or duty to his Order? He often questioned that himself many a time, especially lately when orders coming from the commander were questionable and changing the Order's mission.

Today had him questioning of what they did was the right thing to do. The mages were children and frightened. They didn't know what happened and out of fear, reacted instinctively. Innocence was lost today, and it was more than the children's, but his own remaining innocence. For Cullen ordered his men to take the magic using children to the Gallows. The Gallows has become a prison for those who have magic in them, not a school that the Chantry totes around in their sermons. He gave a sentence of life imprisonment for those scared children.

"I need to get out." Cullen muttered. Pushing off the counter, he strode to the front door, grabbed his keys and a light jacket that didn't contain any symbols of the templar order. Tonight, Cullen wanted a drink in a place he could lose himself for a few hours. That meant going to Lowtown.

Slamming the door shut, the tall, fair-haired man left his apartment with such a fierce expression on his face and confliction raging inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dark City  
Chapter 2  
Author: CelticWolfwalker  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast  
Notes: More of the cast are showing their faces here. :D Yes, Garrett is in this as a twin of Marian. Those two have such similar personalities that having them pair off each other was natural for siblings. Anders is the loveable smartass from Origins and Sebastian is the rake he was before the Chantry. **

The Hanged Man was the same. In the past thirty years, the pub did little to update its image, despite the many changes of management and ownership. That is why people frequented this low-end place. It was quaint; it was a place to drown your sorrows, a place to be forgetting your troubles. Cullen tried not to wrinkle his nose at the onslaught of stale beer, wretch, and sour body odor. Once you stayed awhile, you didn't mind the smell. It was perfect for him and he was regular enough that the servers and the bartender on duty gave him a smile and nod, already preparing his usual drink. For him, they didn't water down the beer. Rachel, the usual woman that served him, showed Cullen to his usual booth.

"Rough day, Captain?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it was." Cullen answered grimly.

"You look rough. I'll make sure that Korff gives a shot with your beer." She patted his shoulder before weaving her way through the crowd.

Cullen was thankful. The aftereffects of injecting lyrium still ran through him and the pub's lights had haloes around them. His eyes roamed around the patrons in the place tonight, taking note of the regular drunks that seemed to be permanent fixtures and to the new faces. Varric, the latest owner of the Hanged Man sat in the one corner reserved for him and guests. The dwarf was charismatic and charming, so it was no surprise women flock to his side. He was a rogue with a heart of gold and if you were lucky enough to be in Varric's circle, you were treated well. Cullen noted the close familiarity of this latest woman he had never seen before. They laughed at some story or joke Varric told. Not too long, they were joined by two more guests, two men, one sharing similar looks to the woman hanging onto Varric. The other wore expensive clothes and had the air of old money about him. This man scooted into the booth on the woman's other side, throwing an arm around her shoulder, and planting a kiss on her cheek.

However, Cullen couldn't take his eyes off the dark haired and blue-eyed woman at Varric's side. She was no extraordinary beauty, such as today's super models, but the aura of confidence and personality wrapped around the woman, making her very alluring to a man such as himself. Her dark hair flowed down her back, accenting the smooth skin. One loose strand was hanging at the corner of her full mouth. She brushed it away with long fingers. Cullen looked on and watched this woman intently as she talked with the gathered men sitting with Varric.

Rachel came back with a shot of whiskey and pint, placing it before Cullen. Her eyebrow shot up with curiosity to see what had the templar's attention. Turning her gaze in the direction, she had to chuckle as she noticed the woman sitting with Varric and the other two men.

"Don't get any thoughts in your head, Cullen." Rachel gently chided the man.

Blinking his gaze away, Cullen looked up to Rachel. "Why do you say that?"

"She's trouble for men like you." Rachel didn't elaborate more, making Cullen grind his teeth.

"I'm just looking, Rachel. Not looking for company tonight."

"You never are. The girls and I wonder if you ever been with a woman…or do you…swing…." She faltered, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. It would be shame for such a handsome man as Cullen to favor men.

"What?" Cullen blushed, his hazel-green eyes staring at Rachel. "I…n..no…I don't…no, I don't go for…" He stuttered. Yes, he had been with women before but very few and never long lasting. Cullen wasn't lying to Aveline when he said he was married to his work.

"It would have been a shame if you were." Rachel smiled gently.

Cullen picked up his beer and took a long swallow. His eyes strayed over to the woman at Varric's table. "Who is she?"

Rachel sighed, "Marian Hawke and that is her brother, Garrett, and their friend Sebastian."

The templar's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the sibling's name for they were the children of the infamous mage rights advocate, Malcolm Hawke. A man who had voluntarily left the Circle, claiming they couldn't teach him anymore and couldn't hold him back from his potential. The man was also a reluctant contractor to the Wardens. There wasn't much known about the Hawke family except for the sire, as Malcolm kept his family from the spotlight of the paparazzi. The Templar's knew all about Malcolm Hawke, how he was schooling potential mages on responsibility of magic and away from Chantry influence. To Meredith, the man was a threat to the Chantry's ruling of mages. At least, that was true until three years ago, when Malcolm was gunned down walking home from the theater with his wife.

"As I said, she's trouble for you." Rachel warned Cullen.

She was probably right but Cullen couldn't take his eyes off of Marian Hawke. He completely ignored her twin brother and the other one cozying up to the woman. Shaking his head clear, he chided himself for staring so openly. He was a Templar, a man of duty and honor, he was second-in-command of the templar order in Kirkwall. Then the faces of the children he apprehended and sentenced today flashed before his eyes. No, there was no honor there and Cullen couldn't say it was duty to lock up children in the Circle, condemned to a solitary life of Chantry teachings about how evil magic was. Resting his forehead against the beer class, Cullen closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

He drained his beer and took the whiskey shot, throwing it back and hissing as the liquid fired down his throat. Nodding to another server for another round, Cullen sat back in his booth, mulling over the conflict of his duty with his morals.

"Oh, poor Izzy, she was livid with the man and knocked his lights out flat on the dock!" Garrett wheezed, as he tried to catch his breath.

"I keep telling those boys to not mess with her but do they ever listen? No." Varric chuckled as he shook his head. "Why are you boys slumming it here tonight?"

"Where else would we find such pleasant company, foul drinks, and pretty wenches?" Sebastian grinned as he took a gulp of his watered beer, grimacing at the taste.

"For you, Vael, you heard that Marian was here." Garrett's eyes sparked at his friend and fellow partner in crime.

"Really, Seb, wear out your welcome already at the Rose?" Marian teased the finely tailored man, whose hair was hanging rakishly in his face from its usual slicked back do.

"Pfft, you know if I know you were somewhere close by, I would prefer your company by far!" Sebastian gave Marian his rakish grin.

Garrett snorted at his friends attempt to woo his twin. "You know she doesn't fall for that bullshit, Seb. I don't know why you keep trying."

Sebastian sighed dramatically, "I keep hoping that one day that Marian will come around to my charms."

Garrett and Marian laughed, with Sebastian giving her a wink and joined in with his own laughter. Varric rolled his eyes at the antics of the long-time friends. "Sebastian, the day Marian swoons over your princely charms, I will run for mayor!" Varric retorted.

"Stop, Varric! I can't imagine you as mayor!" Garrett wiped at his eyes.

"Oh sure you can, Garrett!" Marian smirked. "He would be the only honest businessman in the den of thieves."

"Ouch, madam, what are you trying to do to my reputation?" Varric crossed his hands over his chest in mock hurt.

The small party laughed harder, causing the templar from the booth not far from them to look up and watch Marian. Garrett's eyes roamed around and caught the templar's eyes, holding it for a minute before he broke off. His smile dimmed a little but he didn't fuss about the man in the booth. The templar was off duty and enjoying a few drinks. However, from what Garrett noticed, a few too many drinks were had by the templar.

"Hey, let's dance." Sebastian prodded Marian and grabbed her hand.

The music in the Hanged Man played at one end where a small area was cleared for a bit of dancing. It wasn't the space that is found at dedicated nightclubs but it served for nightly bands and couples to dance. Marian allowed Sebastian to pull her over to the dance floor, passing right by the booth that the templar captain sat at, watching her intently. The bars sound system played an older Peter Gabriel duet with Kate Bush. Sebastian rested an arm around her waist and rested Marian's hand in his, holding the woman close to his body as they swayed to the music.

"Do you remember when this song first played for us?" Sebastian asked Marian.

"Yeah, it was on the night you got news about your parents." Marian looked up into the handsome man's face.

"Because of you, I never gave up."

"Just like you never give up on trying to bed me."

Sebastian chuckled, "I'm being serious, Marian!"

"I know, Seb. You know I like you, Sebastian."

"But not romantically."

"I'm sorry. I care for you a great deal but we have known each other so long, you are like family. Garrett says you are too good for me, anyway."

"Hah," Sebastian chuckled. "Like he would know, who never settles for one woman more than a couple of weeks."

"You should find one that will love you as you should be, Seb." Marian told him.

He sighed heavily and brought Marian's hand to his lips, kissing it before holding it close to his chest. "I've set some high standards, Marian. No one can match up to you."

"Flatterer."

"I can only try." He smirked at her.

"And that right there is why you will never have me. You have hung around Garrett too long!"

"Or he hung out with me too long." Sebastian countered.

"I'm aware of all the little smirks and flattery, thus why it never works on me, Vael!" Marian stuck her tongue out at Sebastian.

"Watch what you do with that thing!" Sebastian teased.

A cough behind Marian brought Sebastian's attention to the person wanting to cut in to their dance. He sighed heavily but gave a wink to Marian, leaning down to kiss at the corner of her mouth. "If you tire of this lout, you know where to find me." Sebastian said and left her to her new dance partner.

"Hello, sweetheart, miss me?" The jaunty smirk of Anders greeted Marian. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around before settling Marian back on her feet.

"Anders! When did you get back?" Marian grinned

"An hour ago. I got a pass for good behavior, plus I had some long overdue vacation. Damn, being a Warden sucks at times, what with their annual playing soldier against an imaginary threat."

"Now, you know they are real." Marian scrunched her nose.

"I know, I know but let a man complain some, alright." His light amber brown eyes shone merrily at Marian.

"How long are you staying in Kirkwall?"

"I'm staying for a long time. I got a transfer to the Free March chapter. What can I say? The Warden Commander loves me. She got tired of my bellyaching about missing the lovely sights of the marches and Kirkwall. Did I mention that I was missing you madly?"

Marian laughed, "Oh, I'm sure you missed the hot tempered and high spirited Marian Hawke."

Anders leaned in closer and put his mouth by her ear. "That is what makes you unforgettable, my dear." His teeth nibbled playfully at her ear, getting exactly the reaction he wanted as Marian gave a small whimper. "Is Vael still trying to get you into his bed?"

"He tries, poor lad, but I keep gently turning him down."

"Good girl. Now that I am back, you belong in my bed." His eyes glinted lustfully, which Marian chuckled at.

"So you say, Anders dear. How's Carver?"

"His usual surly self, which makes the commander pull her hair out. He's become a bit of a pet project to knock some sense into that boy."

"He's not that bad." Marian tried to sound convincing but Anders snorted and spun her around so they faced the booth that the templar captain was mulling over his drink.

"Well, well, I didn't think I'd see him ever again." Anders commented under his breath.

"What? Who?" Marian looked around.

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's nothing." Anders turned his gaze back to her and smiled lustily. "Let's ditch the losers and go for a little walk, okay?"

"Are you calling my brother a loser?" Marian tilted her head to the side.

"I would never do that!" He looked at her innocently but ruined it by giving a lopsided curve to the corner of his mouth. Giving Marian a quick kiss on the mouth, he slid his fingers through hers and pulled her through the crowd of the Hanged Man. When he saw Garrett, Anders smiled and waved before they ducked outside into the cool night air.

"Damn sneaky bastard!" Garrett growled as he saw Anders sneak off with his twin out of the tavern.

"Oh, let them be, Garrett." Sebastian drawled while sipping at his beer.

"I had hoped he would stay in Amaranthine." A scowl formed on his face.

"Marian is a big girl and can handle Anders."

"Sure, she can handle that oversexed Warden, just like last time! He's trouble, Seb."

"Some say that of us and our own high libido." Sebastian laughed at his friend.

"I know and that is why I don't like Anders being with Marian. She's a handful enough without adding Anders own high strung ways to the mix. Those two are like fire and oil, a dangerous combination."

"Come on; trust your sister to know what she is doing."

"Does she when it comes to HIM? Anders knows exactly what buttons to push with her." Garrett's face scowled further. His eyes roamed the Hanged Man again and watched the templar captain, noticing the man looking after Marian's departure. Something about the templar's interest in Marian raised the hairs on the back of Garrett's neck. "Who's that? He's fairly new in town, isn't he?"

Sebastian looked over to the templar drowning whatever sorrows he had into his whiskey. "Him? He's been around the same time you have, if not a year longer. That is knight-captain Cullen, Meredith's right hand man."

"Heh, I guess I never paid any attention to the templar's business that much to notice the new second of the order."

"Not really, until now when he has been watching Marian for the past hour." Sebastian said lightly.

"You noticed, huh?" Garrett asked.

"Yep. Rachel happened to let me know a thing or two about the dear captain and his asking about Marian."

"I wonder why?" Garrett said more to himself. He cringed at the beer and slammed it down. "Come on, Seb, it's time to hit the private reserves back home. Korff can keep this shit tonight."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sebastian jumped up from the bench fluidly, following his friend and business partner out of the Hanged Man. On the way, he patted Rachel's ass and handed her a generous tip for the information regarding Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 3**

The day started with a bright and painful burst of light. Blinking and cursing unintelligibly, Cullen rolled over and dropped onto the floor. The cursing grew in volume as the templar levered himself off the hardwood floor. He looked around groggily, taking note of the couch he rolled off and the near miss to the sharp edge of the coffee table by his head.

Grabbing at the discarded watch laying on the table, Cullen focused on the time. Frowning at the late hour of the morning didn't help improve his sour mood or the throbbing in his head. It was another drunken night, as he had collapsed on the couch again, fully dressed. As for how he got home, Cullen didn't know. That is until a throat clearing made his head snap up and take note of that dwarf man from the Hanged Man standing patiently next to the couch.

The dwarf's hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail and had a clean-shaven chin, unheard of among dwarves who sported lavish beards and mustaches with pride. The expensive smooth cotton shirt was unbuttoned halfway down, leaving the dwarf's chest exposed to an expanse of golden chest hair. He thrust a mug of steaming coffee under Cullen's nose. Cullen scooted back up on the couch and accepted the mug gratefully.

"This should help wake you up and clear the palate from Korff's swill." The dwarf offered.

"Who are you?" Cullen asked suspiciously.

"A friend who got your ass home in one piece. Varric Tethras, at your service." The dwarf bowed his head to the templar.

Cullen looked on at Varric in confusion, trying to remember what happened last night. He remembered Rachel telling him about the Hawke's, supplying his drinks when Cullen finished downing a pint and shot glass. Then the remarkable blue eyes of the Hawke woman…Cullen could never forget those piercing eyes. However, his mouth turned down into a frown when the image of her leaving with a man no one should trust flashed before his mind.

"What…how…" Cullen tried to speak but his mouth and throat were fuzzy and parched.

"Drink up first, knight-captain."

He did and then gagged at the strong bitter edge of the coffee. "What the hell is this?" Cullen sputtered.

"Dwarven coffee. A good pick-me-up after a night of hard drinking. How do you think us dwarves are so ready to go the next day after a night of drinking?" Varric's eyes twinkled in mirth.

Cullen grimaced as he took another drink of the bitter drink. He loved strong dark coffee but this stuff made bad coffee palatable. However, whatever was in it, it did perk Cullen up and the fog of the hangover started to part from his mind. The fact he got drunk again, Cullen felt shame about it but it did help him to forget his troubling thoughts. The fact though, it was drinking Korff's cheap ale and turpentine whiskey, that was asking for trouble. He didn't know what he did to deserve Varric's sympathy but Cullen was grateful to the dwarf in getting him home.

"Thank you." Cullen told Varric.

"You're welcome. I hate to see anyone suffer from Korff's swill."

"When you want to drown your sorrows among strangers, it is better than nothing." Cullen said quietly with a hint of bitter remorse.

"Ah, yes, the apprehension of the mage babes." Varric nodded in sudden understanding to Cullen's plight of the drunken binge.

"How did you hear about that?" Cullen's eyes snapped into sharp focus on Varric.

"You talk in your sleep, templar. Also, it's in the morning papers. Meredith seems to be quite proud of this capture."

"I'm not." Cullen dropped his head, staring into the dark depths of the coffee between his hands. "They were scared children."

"Who are future threats to society if they are not properly trained?" Varric countered, playing devil's advocate.

"Does not a dog bite a stranger when scared and is forced into a corner with no escape?" Cullen raised his eyes and stared at Varric fiercely.

"And then the dog is either captured and taken to the pound or shot on site for fear of rabies." Varric verbally riposted.

The templar's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly, regretting instantly the movement as it set to throbbing dully. "I hope it won't come to that point."

"Now, that is the crux of the matter, isn't it?" Varric smiled in understanding.

Cullen finished his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste as it went down. It did help ease the hangover and clear his head. His head pricked up when the ringing of his cell phone broke the silence of his apartment and lull of the conversation. It was muffled and Cullen didn't find it in the discarded jacket on the floor by the couch. With Varric's help, they searched the area, finally tossing one of the cushions of the couch where the slim phone had slipped through. As he saw the caller on screen, Cullen's face hardened before he accepted the call.

"Hello, Meredith."

"So, he is doing well?" Garrett grumbled at the dwarf, as he paced in front of Varric's desk.

"Yes, he's all hale and already back on the job…sober."

"Why in the Maker's name did you call me to come help you take the templar home?" Garrett groused. "You know how Marian and I feel about them!"

"One, I asked, which you can't refuse, Hawke. You were the only man still somewhat sober and had their wits about him that could help carry the large man. You and he are of the same height."

"Please, don't compare us!" Garrett rolled his eyes comically. "Besides, I was just about to ask this girl to come over and…"

"She wasn't worth your time, Hawke. She's only after your wealth and status." Varric told Garrett with a straight face.

"What?" Garrett stopped pacing and stared at the dwarf with a touch of wounded pride.

"So, thank me yet again, for saving you from another disastrous relationship."

"Oh, fine." Garrett sulked and flopped down into the chair sitting across from Varric's desk.

"Besides, I have a feeling about our knight-captain."

"A feeling, huh?"

"Yep." Varric's mouth tugged upwards at the corners with a secretive smile.

"I don't like how he looks at Marian."

"Pshah, you don't like how any man looks at her, Hawke!"

"Only one but she wouldn't have him as anything other than a mate." Garrett pulled at his mustache in annoyance.

"Yes, our dear Sebastian is much like you and the last thing Marian needs is a lover that is just like her brother." Varric laughed.

"Hey, I resent that remark, dwarf!" Garrett sat upright but couldn't help a slight tug at his lips. "Albeit that the remark is true."

"Anyway, the templar has some serious doubts going on. Given time, he might listen to reason."

Garrett sobered immediately. "I'll hold you to that, Varric."

"Soy latte, please!" Marian told the barista. "And add that shot of dark chocolate?"

"Mari, you know I do that for you!" The young man behind the counter chuckled as he fixed Marian's usual heavily caffeine laden morning drink.

"You know how I like 'em, Thomas." Marian smiled at him, which made the young man blush.

When the coffee was done per Marian's request, he handed it over to her, putting a straw through the lid so the drink wouldn't spill. She thanked him and rushed around, promptly colliding to a wall of solid male chest.

"I'm sorry!" Large gentle hands laid on her shoulders, holding Marian steady.

"Oh, no, I wasn't watching where I was going." Marian spilled out, her eyes traveling up the fine, merino wool V-neck sweater, which stretched over the expanse of muscle. The top of her head came up to the chin of the man before her and as her eyes continued upwards, they ran over a set of soft pouty lips that had faint lines around the edges of the mouth, a finely defined straight nose and then her eyes caught the soft hazel-green eyes set into a chiseled face.

"I…" the man stumbled over what he was going to say next as he looked steadily into her own bright blue gaze. "Forgive me, I was rude."

"If I collide into more men like you, then I would have a good morning every day." Marian quipped, her lips brightening into a smile. Unfortunately, her witty remark made the man before her blush furiously.

"I..I…what?" He blinked.

Marian gave a little chuckle. "Don't mind me, sir, I am just a goof sometimes."

"Uh…okay." Cullen looked at her quizzically.

"Your usual, knight-captain?" Thomas called out to Cullen.

Marian stiffened immediately when she heard the man called by his title.

"Y..yes. Add a red-eye shot to it today." Cullen replied. He looked down at the woman before him, surprised that Marian Hawke was in his grasp.

"Ah, well, I don't mean to keep you, sir. I'm sure you have work to do and I am rather late for a meeting and all." _Who knows what other babes you will find today and sentence to death._ Marian thought bitterly. Shaking her head, Marian tried to slip away but the man tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"I'm running late as it is, miss. Please, don't leave on my account." Cullen pleaded softly.

Marian saw the soft pleading tone in his remarkable eyes, which shifted between green and a soft gold. Those eyes didn't belong to a killer or a jailor of illegal mages but she knew Knight-Captain Cullen's reputation and didn't need any trouble from him. Being an unharrowed and unregistered mage herself, Marian didn't need to tempt fate, not that Knight-Commander Meredith would dare take her into custody. The templars that Meredith sent after Marian in the past that tried met with unfortunate accidents. Of course, it was all in self-defense and by Kirkwall's court's it was justifiable. Aveline, being the good friend she was, always made it legal and proper. Aveline held little love for the formidable Knight-Commander.

"To have a quick repartee with a handsome templar as you would be a pleasant time, I must be going, truly. Thank you for the invitation but a man such as you does have important work to get done." Marian's smiled turned frosty at the edges. Marian smoothly slipped from Cullen's hands, just as Thomas called to him to give the templar his coffee.

Once outside, Marian trembled for a moment and took a deep breath to calm her mind from Cullen's presence. Why did the good ones always end up in that horrible order and wind up being the chief persecutor's? Shaking her head, Marian took a sip of her latte and headed down the street.

Cullen looked on after Marian's departure, confused as to what had happened. While her words were all polite and genial, Cullen had felt the cold sting under them. Damn Thomas for calling him by his title, Cullen grumbled inside. He paid the barista and left the coffee shop in a flurry, making the incoming customers quickly move out of the templar's way. The day had started to look up when he bumped into Marian Hawke but that brief ray of light was overcast as soon as the coldness settled into the woman's words toward him.

He walked briskly down the busy sidewalk of mid-town, gulping his red-eye coffee and forcefully throwing that empty cup into a trash can. His destination wasn't far from the coffee shop, as Cullen turned down an alley and met up with a small squad of templars outside a door. His hand reached behind at his side under the jacket and brought out a pistol. Cullen silently said a mantra in his head to ready the lyrium running in his veins. Giving a silent nod to the three templars, Cullen kicked in the door to the flophouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 4**

The door slammed open into the condemned building. Rats and pigeons scattered at the rude entrance of the knight-captain and his squadron of templars. Holding his gun out and surveying the dim room, Cullen searched for signs of illegal mages and demons. Detritus was everywhere from broken glass, old newspaper, and shattered crates. There were steel barrels throughout at spots where homeless burned trash on the cold nights in order to keep warm. Cullen motioned to the others to break up in pairs and fan out. He went forward, skirting the larger piles of trash. The lyrium in him hummed through the veins, providing ready power and a constant sharp focus. Of course, this all was a sort of instant high to the templar, like injecting the drug all over again.

His head turned to the left as it picked up some fleeting afterimage of magic. Cullen took quick steps following the sense of magic. The Order got the call from some anonymous tip regarding a small band of malificar using the abandoned building as a haven. There was strange noises being heard late at night and people didn't want to go near the building. Even the homeless that had once sheltered here avoided the place. Anonymous tips were hard to verify but Meredith had told him to get a squad together and investigate it. It wouldn't do that have a possible blood mage pack running loose causing trouble.

Blood magic, Cullen groaned inwardly. That was what he needed the least. Flashes of his last tour in the army decided to intrude on his mind, making Cullen squeeze his eyes shut and forcing the terror-filled memories back down. Now wasn't the time to deal with them, when he needed his senses sharp and alert for this threat to the people of Kirkwall.

Little did he know that he would meet once again the woman whose eyes bewitched him, here in the abandoned building. When a yell was heard down one corridor, one of rage and fear, Cullen acted on instinct, readying a spell and rushed down the corridor to the possible victim.

She gathered in the natural forces around her and caused a small whirlwind to form in the room. Broken wood and paper swirled around, gathering speed and grabbing other loose items to hurl them at the attacker. Damn it, she called in that tip, where were those good-for-nothing templars? Marian gritted her teeth, keeping her focus on the kinetic force and directed it to the lead blood mage who was protected by a blood shield. The little girl behind him shivered in fright and tried to curl up into the smallest ball as possible.

"Aaaaiiiighhhh!" Marian screamed and threw her arms forward, sending the kinetic energy of the whirlwind forward to hit the blood shield and collapse it. Steeling her legs and fighting off the sudden wave of nausea, Marian prepared another force spell. Kinetic and force magic was a difficult magic to call up, control, and maintain without it completely draining you. Oftentimes, when a mage couldn't control the kinetic energy they drew, that energy sucked back to them and killed them. Malcolm Hawke was one of the rare exceptions as he could control it and had a deep well of mana to call from. When he saw the ability in his daughter, he taught her extensively to the point she had surpassed even his capability. Garrett was always her guard, her sword, when Marian was fighting for control of the natural forces around her. However, today, he wasn't with her, and Marian felt naked without protection. However, she caught sight of this group, recognized one of the pack and followed after him. When her suspicions were confirmed, that was when Marian called the Order to send a squad down.

That was this morning, before her coffee stop. Marian was keeping an eye on the building and was waiting impatiently for someone to come. When she couldn't wait anymore and heard the frightened cry of a child coming from the building, she headed in. With running into the Knight-Captain, Marian prayed that maybe he was the lucky one to be on the job. Knowing his reputation, Marian didn't want to be in the vicinity if and when Cullen arrived.

The blood mage stumbled back, cursing. "You fucking bitch!"

"Now now, Terry, is that how you treat an old friend?" Marian's eyes narrowed but her senses were heightened, listening to everything around her.

He snorted, "Old friends? You screwed me, Marian."

"I think it was more like you screwed me, and repeatedly. But when I didn't want to resort to blood, you got tired of having just plain old fun between the sheets."

"You could have so much power, Marian!" Terry said smoothly, if a bit maddening.

"And what would I do with all that power?" Marian asked the blood mage.

"Make the templars pay for having your father killed! Make them pay for taking away Bethany."

"You fucking leave Beth out of this!" Marian growled, her eyes blazing at the mention of her long dead sister.

"Why? She was raped by templars!" Terry slyly used that truth as a weapon toward Marian.

"By a templar. One, and he was already dealt with." Marian said through gritted teeth.

"So small minded." Terry shook his head.

"No, I just have morals." Before Marian could unleash and force pull, Terry set a force cage on her.

Cullen rushed around the corner, alone, and took in the scene. His eyes saw Marian caught in mid-air, stiff and gasping to take in a deep breath, and then to the man across the room from her, with a small frightened child behind him. Saying a prayer, Cullen brought his fist down on the man, smiting him. It left the blood mage dazed but Cullen didn't wait until the mage got his senses back before draining him of mana. With the mana cut off and not able to sustain the prison, Marian was released. Cullen rushed up to her and caught the woman before she collapsed to the ground. Still, the unexpected weight as Marian relaxed into the fall, caught Cullen off guard and he wound up stumbling.

Wrapping his arms around Marian as energy left her in a rush, Cullen looked down into the fluttering blue eyes. He had seen this before with mages, where they expend their energy to the point that their body shut down. Marian was close to that point and fighting to remain conscious, her focus destroyed and the residual kinetic force magic hit her body. Cullen tapped his fingers against Marian's cheek.

"Hey, stay with me a while longer." Cullen told her.

"Fancy meeting you here…" Marian drawled slowly.

"I was in the neighborhood." A small smile tugged at his mouth. Even in the dire circumstance, this woman had a witty remark, to which he responded easily in return.

"So tired…" Her head started to loll.

"You can't sleep, Marian. Stay awake, just a little longer, okay?" Cullen searched in his pockets for an energy-filled lozenge and cursed that he had no more.

Marian's eyes snapped open and looked over his shoulder; Cullen felt her pull magical energy in her exhausted state. Not needing a verbal warning to the danger behind him, Cullen's hand grabbed his gun and swung in arc behind him, firing two rounds into the stumbling blood mage that was coming at his back with a knife. Terry stood for a moment longer, blood dribbling from his mouth, with a shocked look on his face. The light died in the other mages eyes as his body finally collapsed to the dirty ground.

The girl whimpered and looked at Cullen with fear. Marian turned her gaze to her and held out a shaking hand. "Kaylee…"

With a rush, the girl ran to Marian, heedless of Cullen cradling the exhausted mage in his arm. Kaylee cried into Marian's neck, her little arms grasping desperately. The knight-captain was unsure what was going on, and how Marian knew this girl or the blood mage. The rest of his squad came into the room and assessed the situation with their guns drawn. Cullen waved them down.

"Shall we take them in, captain?" One of the younger templars asked.

"No, call for backup and start searching for more blood mages. I'll handle this." He looked down at Marian and the girl, the girl crying and Marian rocking her gently. "Reg, do you have an energy bar?"

"Aye," the young templar said and dug into his vest pocket for it, throwing it his captain. Cullen snatched it from the air and tore the package open with his teeth.

He offered the bar to Marian. "Take a bite."

Marian reached for the energy bar and bit into the corner, chewing the protein-laden bar slowly. After a few minutes of eating the bar, Marian started to lose the fog of exhaustion surrounding her. However, she made the mistake of seeing the pooling blood from the dead mage a few feet away. Her face paled noticeably, alarming Cullen.

"Kaylee, get up please." Marian croaked, swallowing something with difficulty in her throat.

"Are you all right?" Cullen asked.

"N..no…" Marian crawled away from him and found a corner a few feet away and wretched. Seeing the blood lying there, pooling and in quantity made Marian sick. She couldn't stand the sight of so much blood. As she thought about it, she heaved again. Cool hands held her hair from her face and one placed on her forehead as Marian got sick one more time. When it seemed that her stomach was done turning over, Marian sat back on her heels and looked at the templar next to her. He looked at her sympathetically and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"Come on, let's get you into some fresh air." Cullen placed a hand under Marian's elbow and helped her up, turning her sight away from the bloody scene. Kaylee grabbed a free hand and held on tightly. The girl stuck a thumb in her mouth as she followed along with the templar captain and free mage. Marian was pale from exhaustion and being sick, leaving Cullen feeling a little uncomfortable in what to do now. They didn't start off too well and now, he was in an awkward spot of doing his duty or seeing to Marian and her charge. The child had magic potential, that he could feel as bright as day. His duty would be to take the child to the Gallows but she clung fiercely to Marian, looking at Cullen fearfully.

They exited the condemned building and into the valley. Marian took in a deep breath to help steady herself and clear her head. Looking up at the uncomfortable templar, Marian had to stifle the ready grin from her mouth.

"Took you long enough." She said instead.

"We got there as fast as we could." Cullen said defensively. "You are lucky that we took that tip seriously."

"You should have. I called it in."

"What?" Cullen stared at Marian incredulously. "A mage calling in a tip on other mages?"

"One, I am not just any mage, sir, and two, those were malificarum. They don't deserve to be clumped in the same category with honest mages. I don't deal with blood mages or their foul magic!" Marian spat out with heat.

Cullen stepped back from the vehemence in her words, surprised that a mage would say that. Maybe he had a poor misconception that all mages were bound together in a form of brother or sisterhood. To see Marian actively despise those that broke ranks and teachings, was something he had to ponder.

"I apologize if I have offended." Cullen said contritely.

"Now, sir templar, you have a bit of dilemma here, don't you?" Marian cocked her head up to look at Cullen boldly in the eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You sense the girl is a mage, only just awakened to the talent. What will you do with her?" Kaylee clung to Marian, pressing her slight body tightly to the woman. Marian laid a protective arm around her, daring Cullen to try to take the girl from her.

"I…" Cullen started, looking at the frightened girl clinging to Marian. He had enough of sending children to prison this week. After last night's bender, Cullen didn't want to spend another night like that if he had to sentence the girl. Looking around the alley to see if his squad was around, he turned his gaze back onto Marian. "Go."

Marian blinked in shock. "Go?"

"Go, while you have the chance. I didn't feel anything from the girl and I certainly am not going to detain you for helping a child apostate."

She bit her lower lip and wavered a little on the spot. Cullen reached out to lay a steadying hand on Marian's elbow but she shook it off. Without another word, Marian turned away, gathering the girl in her arms and left Cullen standing in the alley. He watched her leave, his heart feeling heavy, except for the small ray of sunshine that was Marian Hawke. Cullen had to admit the woman was like no other mage he had known. The fact he let her go with the child, said something of the impact she had on him on their first meeting.

When Marian was gone for five minutes, lost in the crowd somewhere, and thankfully to somewhere Cullen didn't want to know, he brought out his cell phone and called for a coroner. Then he called Meredith and told her what his team found and that the issue was dealt with. The captain, however, left out the part of the girl. Meredith wasn't happy that Marian Hawke was there but couldn't complain that the woman did hinder the blood mage until the templars got to the scene.

After that was done, Cullen took in a deep breath and blew it out. He looked off to the direction Marian took, not expecting to see any glimpses of her but all the same, letting his eyes trace after the way the woman went. The hypersensitive sight picked up a glint at the end of the alley, sitting on the ground by which Marian had left. Walking over and crouching down, Cullen picked up the object. The silver chain bracelet had a broken clasp but on it held a single round charm. Rolling it over, Cullen took note of the engraved letters on it. It was her bracelet, a gift from a father to daughter. Closing his fingers over the bracelet, Cullen stood up and returned to his men.

This was the perfect excuse to go see Marian again, in order to return her property. A smile tugged slightly at his mouth. There was little to be happy about in a templar's life, especially one was second-in-command of the local chapter. However, this fortunate object made Cullen's day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 5**

He shifted the cell phone on his shoulder as the notepad was brought out of the jacket pocket. Cullen reached for the pen in the pocket and brought it out, flipping through the various scribbled notes on the pages of the worn notepad. "Okay, go ahead."

Cullen listened to the caller on the other end of the line as he jotted down an address and repeated it, to make sure it was correct. His lips curved in a small smile. Giving his thanks, he hung up the phone and let it fall from his shoulder to his waiting hand. Reading the address again, Cullen mentally mapped where it was in Kirkwall, and the best way to get there. His fingers brushed against the bracelet in his pocket, anxious to return it to its owner. It was impulsive and out of character for him to rush headlong into this but Cullen wanted to see Marian again.

Whistling for a cab, Cullen got in when it pulled up. He gave the address to the driver and sat back, looking out the window. What was he going to say? You dropped your bracelet…the clasp broke and I thought you would want this back…I know I am a templar but would you like to go to dinner sometime? The last was a wish but impractical. Cullen barely knew Marian, so why would she even consider going to dinner with a templar? And why was he so fascinated with a known unregistered mage and activist? Was he not taught that mages were not to be trusted? They were the harbingers of chaos and his job was to bring order by reigning in rogue mages.

Chewing at his lower lip, Cullen contemplated in telling the cabbie to turn around and head back to the Gallows. When he brought out the bright silver bracelet, Cullen's fingers rubbed over the worn charm on it. The head was telling him not to do this but what heart he had left in his chest twinged when he thought of Marian.

Sighing heavily, Cullen decided to continue on this foolish trip, if only to return the broken trinket to the woman that helped him today.

The cries of ecstasy filled the bedroom as a couple joined in orgasm. Anders slowly moved his hips into Marian, moaning as she flexed spasmodically around him. Marian giggled as his fingers sparkled with magic as they trailed down the sweat-slicked skin, brushing over her nipples and further to caress at the swollen and hypersensitive nub.

"Anders…you are going to make me scream again if you keep that up."

He gave her a rakish smile, sweat soaked hair plastered to his face. "Maybe that is what I want, sweetheart."

"You are insatiable!" Marian pulled Anders face down to her and kissed him hard.

"No more than you are, my dear." Anders nibbled at her lips. "I'll go and make the shower nice and hot, then we can make it steamy." He gave her a lascivious grin and slid out of her.

Marian watched Anders as he walked out of the bedroom, admiring his slim body. The Wardens had honed his body with nice definition that made any woman turn their head as he walked past. Of course, what woman, or some men, not help but look at his fair hair, beautiful face, with the slight day's growth, and not instantly get smitten? Anders was a rake, and he exuded it, adding to the appeal of his natural charisma.

Shaking her head, Marian knew that Anders was trouble. She didn't need her brother to tell her that. However…he made her feel good and the sex was worth overlooking the nagging voice warning her about the mage Warden. Rolling out of the bed, Marian padded toward the bathroom, the steam already filling it up from the hot water pouring out from the large showerhead. Slipping into the shower, Marian was immediately pressed against the tiles.

Patting at the long dark hair with a towel, Marian walked out of the bathroom before Anders finished. He was whistling some tune he picked up from somewhere. Marian felt thoroughly exhausted, the after effects of euphoria swimming through her body. She turned her head to the front door when the bell sounded in the apartment. Tossing the towel onto the messy bed, Marian grabbed her short silk robe, slipped it on, and tied it around her waist.

Her feet padded quietly on the polished hardwood floor of her apartment. She could have been living at the estate with Garrett but Marian wanted a place of her own to where she could have guests over without interruption from her protective brother. Besides, when she was involved with Anders whenever he was in town, Garrett did not want him to step a foot in the Amell Estate. Something happened between the two men that there was a remaining tension there.

The doorbell rang again as Marian reached the door. Undoing the bolt lock and with a whisper, turning off the protective charm, Marian opened the door and opened her eyes in shock to see the knight-captain standing on the threshold. He looked at Marian in surprise at the state of near undress, only wearing the robe with nothing underneath it. They stood there a moment staring at each other, silent in surprise.

Marian broke the silence first, not bothering to close the front of the robe further across the chest. Cullen swallowed, his ears turning pink, as he could not help but gaze at the woman before him and the slope of her breasts. "Knight-captain, what are you doing here?"

Cullen moved his mouth a couple of times with nothing coming forth and licked at his dry lips. "I…I…c..came…to return…something." He stuttered.

"Return what?" Marian cocked her damp head to the side, curious as to what brought the prominent templar to her doorstep. She had to admit the man looked adorable all flustered and speechless.

He fumbled with something in the pocket of his jacket and brought it out. "This…the clasp broke and dropped to the ground." Cullen cleared his throat, his hand trembling slightly as he held out Marian's bracelet.

Reaching forward, Marian's fingers picked up the bracelet. "Thank you, knight-captain. The clasp on this is always coming loose."

"Y…you're…welcome." He tried to avert his gaze from Marian's exposed cleavage and look into her eyes. But even then, the intensity of the Hawke blue eyes made him blush.

"Mari…why don't we grab some Chinese and a couple of movies for tonight!" Anders called out from behind Marian.

Anders was brushing the damp hair back with his fingers, wrapped in a towel sitting low on his hips. He stopped as he noticed the open front door and the imposing figure of Cullen standing there, flushed and looking decidedly uncomfortable. A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as he walked up to Marian, slid an arm around her waist and laid a kiss on her neck.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Cullen." Anders drawled.

Cullen's face turned bright red and his jaw ground hard that both Anders and Marian heard the teeth gnashing. "I'm sorry if I intruded on your time, Ms. Hawke. I wanted to see that this was brought back and not found in some pawn shop."

"Thank you, knight-captain." Marian smiled, slightly irritated that Anders decided to play his alpha male role in front of the templar.

"It was good to see you again…Cullen." Anders smirked.

"Anders." Cullen said in a dead voice, his eyes locking onto Anders hazel gaze with a hard look. "Have a good day, Ms. Hawke." He turned on his heel and started away but not before he saw Anders slipping a hand into Marian's robe, squeezing at one of her breasts. Anders watched Cullen looking at them and smirked again.

When the door closed, Marian shoved Anders off and glared at him. "What was with that macho bullshit?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, sweetheart." Anders tried to smile contritely but failed. "Seriously, when you open the door wearing that silky number half opened, what do you expect a guy to do, Marian?"

"So, you come along and piss on your territory so that the other male would take the hint?" Marian's eyes flared in anger.

"Is it wrong of me to want other men know you are mine?" Anders snapped back.

"Let's get one thing straight, Anders. I am NOT yours for the keeping. We share a bed now and then but there certainly aren't any deep loving feelings between us. So, quit the possessive alpha male shit!" Marian brushed past the shocked Anders and went to go get dressed.

Thudding his head back against the elevator wall, Cullen groaned at himself. _What a fool I am!_ He thought harshly. She's a mage, of course she would get involved with her own kind. But Anders? Oh, Maker, that was not a good choice. Shaking his head, Cullen had to remind himself it was not his concern. The audacity of the man, however, as he flaunted the state of nakedness, and the possessive claim on Marian, knowing that it embarrassed and upset Cullen. Anders did it again to him! Cullen ground his teeth in annoyance.

_It was exciting to be in university, considering Cullen was undecided yet if he wanted to join the army or not. So, deciding to take a year to decide, he enrolled in the Fereldan University in Denerim. Having no family, Cullen could easily pick up his life and go anywhere he wanted. As a young man, he was idealistic and held no prejudices against anyone. He believed all people were human, whether mage or non-mage. Your actions spoke about your character. Cullen thought that magic was a natural part of life and one could be taught to respect and treat it with responsibility._

_When he enrolled, Cullen chose to study magical theory and practice, along with religious philosophy. He wanted to get a better sense of how mages and the priests worked in the world. What he didn't count on was meeting the beauty that entranced him from day one in the magical theory class._

_"Wow! She must have the Maker's own divine blessing!" A young man around his age commented next to him._

_"Sh…she…is st..stunning." Cullen swallowed, kicking himself for stuttering. When he got nervous, he tended to stutter and he hated it._

_The young fair-haired man grinned at him and turned to introduce himself. "My name is Anders."_

_Cullen noted the day's growth on his cheeks, mischievous glint in hazel eyes, and honey blonde hair that brushed at the top of his shoulders. The smile on the young man's face was wide and invited you to trust him. Cullen returned the smile and shook Anders hand. Girls passed by them, smiling and giggling in admiration at Anders. It made Cullen feel self-conscious as he felt like a clumsy bear with a wide generous mouth, narrow defined nose, and the tightly waved gold hair cropped close to his head. He kept the tight waves trimmed short to the head, otherwise when grown out Cullen had one unruly mess that haloed his head._

_"Cullen," Cullen replied._

_"Let's go introduce ourselves to her, shall we?" Anders grinned._

_"N..no!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"What if she…" Cullen looked lost but his eyes betrayed him when he saw the girl take a place at a desk and start to open the textbook. The dark hair and pale skin made her exotic to Cullen. He only been around girls that had a tan or naturally brown skin. Her eyes were a blue-violet that added to mystique._

_"Come on. You are hooked on her, man! You might as well find out her name." Anders urged Cullen._

_That was how it all started that day, when Solona Amell and Anders entered his life. The three of them became fast friends and companions, forming a tight study circle that often argued over the chant and Andraste. Cullen and Solona were especially close but he couldn't work the nerve up to tell her how he felt about her. _

_It became moot however, when one day, coming home to the apartment they all shared, he heard noises coming from her room. Walking toward Solonna's room and quietly opening the door, Cullen had the breath knocked out of him as he watched Anders fucking the girl he loved. The added arrow to the heart was when Solonna called out Anders name in the height of passion. Quietly, Cullen closed the door and went to the living room, rage seething quietly inside of him. Calmly, he took a seat in the overstuffed chair that faced the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He sat there, listening to the knocking of the headboard and the cries from Anders and Solonna, his face getting colder and harder in the silent rage of betrayal. _

_Cullen never expected Anders to do this, or even Solonna to accept the man to her bed. He thought that they shared a special bond, that the love forming between them was genuine and pure. The young man that Cullen was at that time, winced at the final loud outcry of both Anders and Solonna, and the final slap of their flesh resounded in the apartment. Silence reigned for a few moments, and then muffled speech, Cullen ever seething as he sat there and waited for the pair to leave the bedroom. His arms rested on the armrests, one hand laying at his chin, a finger absently brushing across the mouth in annoyance._

_The door opened and Anders stepped through first, walking naked, his manhood still partially stiff before him as he headed to the bathroom close to the living room. He looked up and saw Cullen sitting in the chair, eyes cold and knowing. The fact that there was no regret or guilt showing on Anders face, made Cullen even angrier. _

_"I didn't expect you to be home." Anders told Cullen._

_"How long?" Cullen asked simply._

_Anders raised an eyebrow and glanced at Solonna's room. A half smirk raised on his face. "A couple of weeks."_

_"I see." Cullen nodded. "Is she a good fuck then?"_

_"Well…" Anders rubbed the back of his neck. "A man has needs, as did she."_

_"And luckily enough, you share the same roof and have a ready bed anytime you feel like fucking. How convenient." Cullen stated coldly. "Did you not consider the feelings of some who live here?"_

_"Hey, man, you were taking your fucking sweet time letting her know how you felt! She had no idea!" Anders said heatedly._

_"Anders?" Solonna came out of the bedroom, clad in a bed sheet. "You told me Cullen didn't think of me other than as a friend." Her lip quivered in emotion._

_"Sweetheart," Anders pleaded, reaching for her but Solonna pulled away._

_"So, now, I'm another notch on the infamous tally sheet of Ander's conquests." She said bitterly._

_Cullen sat there quietly and watched the interaction between the two lovers. He chewed at his finger, trying to contain his seething rage. Each line delivered a cut to his heart and left him bleeding inside. In the lull of the lovers spat, Cullen spoke up._

_"You got what you deserved, Solonna. You didn't trust me enough, or listen to your inner voice to know how I felt. I'm not a smooth charmer like Anders and I don't rush into the sack with any girl that crosses my path and gets wet just by looking at her. No, I'm the only one here who was a fool and been played for a fool by two fucking shallow mages!" His voice rose in the anger he felt._

_"Cullen!" Solonna cried out in anguish._

_He stood up in a rush, hands trembling from the held anger. He glared at the woman he foolishly fell for, and then at the slight smirk on Anders face. "Don't 'Cullen" me, Solonna. You made your choice. Live with it." He told her coldly. "You will live to regret this for I guarantee that you will be tossed aside as soon as Anders finds another pretty ass to tap."_

_Anders smirk finally dropped into a snarl of anger. "You fucking bastard!"_

_"And when he tires of that, he will crawl back to your bed."_

_"Now you are getting nasty, Cullen." Anders growled._

_Cullen shifted his gaze at Anders. Without another word, Cullen rushed over and punched Anders in the jaw. Anders fell back against the wall raised a hand up to rub at his jaw and tried to clear the blaze of light exploding in his head._

_Then he towered over the crying Solonna, staring at her coldly. "I'm through with you. I did love you, Solonna but I see now what you are."_

_Solonna winced at Cullen's words. Cullen brushed past them and went to his bedroom to start packing his things. After this, his mind was made up and quit the university to go join the army._

The door to the elevator dinged and opened up to the lobby of the apartment building. Cullen stalked out to the streets of Kirkwall, mentally kicking himself for thinking that a woman like Marian had taste, or that he could even remotely consider the possibility of having anything friendly with her. She was a mage, and mages stick together. Anders proved to Cullen that he took another woman from him, even before Cullen could get to know Marian Hawke better.

The need for a drink raged inside of Cullen and his feet automatically headed for Lowtown and to the Hanged Man.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**A/N: NSFW, contains some sexual scenes that are not suitable for prying young or overlord eyes. :D**

**Chapter 6**

Cullen was sitting in his usual spot in the back of the Hanged Man. His back was to the farthest wall from the entrance giving him a view of the entire room as well as the front door from this vantage point. Reliving the events of that afternoon at Marian's still made him go from dismay to anger. Cullen wasn't angry with Marian, more himself and at Anders. Anders smirk when Cullen left made him want to rush forward, smite the arrogant mage, and deck him again. That son-of-a-bitch did not know who he was messing with nowadays as it had been over ten years since that fateful day when they were at university. Another lifetime ago and another man, Cullen thought with a tiniest bit of remorse.

Rachel set down another beer in front of Cullen, his fifth one of the night. Before she could pull her hand away from the glass, Cullen grabbed her wrist lightly. "Bring me something harder next round." He said roughly, looking up at Rachel with an unreadable expression.

Rachel looked down at him in surprise. In all his years of frequenting the Hanged Man, Cullen always kept an emotional and physical distance from everyone. Always staying in his dark corner in the back of the room looking out keeping an eye on everything and everyone, like an outsider looking into the window of another life. However, she could not help but see him for what he was; a man and a handsome one at that. All the other ladies shied away from serving Cullen because of his authority in the city. Rachel talked with Cullen, at first out of curiosity, then as a friendly familiar face that served the remedy that made his sorrow and stress seem a little more bearable. She could not help wonder what had happened today to make Cullen so desperate to drown himself in drink.

"I don't think you will be any happier after draining a dozen more drinks, Cullen." Rachel told the templar sympathetically.

As he looked up at Rachel, he looked lost and defeated at the truth she had him face. His hand was still absentmindedly on her wrist. Rachel sat down at the table beside him. "I've been off my shift for the past hour. I only stayed to wait on you since the other girls didn't feel comfortable to do it themselves. If there is one thing I've learned working here, it is that talking is better than any amount of drink."

Cullen looked at Rachel as she sat and talked with him. It was something he was unaccustomed to having sacrificed personal relationships for his job and the belief that what he did made the world a better place. He was tired being a man who stood on values and morals, it was a lonely place, and Cullen admitted that he was tired of being alone. Rachel was looking at him not as a Knight-Captain or moral authority, but as a man. The look in her eyes spoke of her desire and he was tired of fighting with his own. He was denied the woman that he was attracted to and desired, and it left Cullen aching and wanting. Rachel had been there all the times he came in to drink, and often heavily but never judged him. She served his drinks with little fuss and most of all with no questions asked. Cullen sat there looking at her, taking in the pleasant features of the woman from the deep gold color of her hair to her expressive brown eyes.

"I have a place nearby." Cullen said in a low gruff voice. Rachel nodded, slipping her hand into his as she quietly and inconspicuously led him out the back exit to keep others from spotting their sudden departure. If there was anything the staff at the Hanged Man knew it was discretion. That was why all manner of people wound up there to drink without the worries of the outside world intruding on the rare time of privacy and anonymity. What happened inside the walls of the Hanged Man stayed there, or at least Varric paid to keep his patrons' business private.

When they arrived at Cullen's apartment, Rachel was surprised at how normal the furnishings and decoration appeared. The place was tidier than she would have expected of a bachelor, but very humble for someone of Cullen's stature. The furniture was modern but was of a good quality if a bit simple in lines and material. Cullen was not an ostentatious man and it reflected in his surroundings. Rachel took note of no personal pictures of family or friends; instead, there was a mix of artwork from religious illuminations, to more modern pieces.

She was given a glimpse to a side of him that few people saw and she found herself surprised at what she discovered. Her hand remained in Cullen's and as the door to the apartment closed behind him she tugged on his hand to draw him closer to her reaching up with her other hand to bring his head down to hers. Her lips at first met with surprise and resistance though it was short lived. Cullen met her kiss hungrily, pressing his body into Rachel. He reached down to lift her up against him with little effort and carried her to the bedroom.

For so long Cullen held himself back from everything and everyone. It was hard to feel deserving of the simple pleasures in life when you were privy to all the things that lay just beneath the surface. Nothing was as it appeared and Cullen was tired of trying to peer into the depths of everything. This moment with Rachel, he let all of that go-the worry, the wondering, the over thinking. Cullen lost himself in the moment, not worrying about later or anything else for that matter. Rachel wanted him as a man and that is what he planned to give her. His hands explored Rachel's body, slipping them under her loose low cut blouse, lifting it off her and letting the blouse fall to the floor at their feet.

Rachel licked Cullen's lips as her mouth pressed hard against his, while he unhooked and removed her bra letting it join the blouse. Rachel ground her body against Cullen as her hands moved down the large muscular form of the man, hitting all the right sensitive spots on Cullen making his hands tremble as he worked on freeing her from her skirt. Rachel helped Cullen with the zipper, guiding his hand with her own as it slowly zipped down. He slipped his fingers in the skirt and hooked her panties with it, then slid both garments down over Rachel's hips to pool around her feet.

When she was free from all her clothing, Cullen broke off their kiss to look at her. Her figure was curvy and very generous in all the right places. He let his hands drift over the curves, a touch of a smile curving his lips. Cullen didn't lie to Rachel when he mentioned that he did prefer women. There was something about the smoothness of skin, the tantalizing touch of rounded curves, which pleased and aroused him. Rachel smiled at the look he gave her and gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. He was still fully clothed and when Cullen reached for her, she wagged her finger at him shaking her head no, as she gave him a playful smile. He smiled as he lay back on the bed allowing Rachel to have her way with him.

Rachel straddled Cullen's hips and reached down for the buttoned down shirt. The top three buttons were undone, as Cullen usually wore his shirts that way. Her fingers brushed over the knotwork cross on the leather necklace, lips twitching. Despite all the problems the man had, Cullen wore his faith proudly. As she unbuttoned Cullen's shirt, Rachel gently kissed each inch of flesh revealed under her hands. Her fingers were deft as her trail of sultry kisses led her mouth further down until she ran out of buttons to undo. Making sure to catch his eye, Rachel smiled seductively before she began to release the snap of Cullen's pants with her mouth before moving onto the zipper, using her teeth to draw it down. Her hot breath over Cullen's hardening crotch made him moan and arch his hips up into Rachel. Freeing him from the confines of his clothes, Rachel continued her slow ministration of kisses down his pulsing hard manhood. Pulling down the pants mid thigh, she climbed on top of Cullen, trailing kisses back to his waiting mouth. They both worked the rest of the pants free from his legs as they were kicked off onto the floor.

Rachel pinned Cullen down and leaned in to take his lips with hers as her teeth grazed across his lower lip, capturing it before she sucked gently on it. Cullen growled deep in his throat, the fire of desire stoked up in him by that kiss. Rachel had her fun and now it was his turn. Grinning wickedly at her, Cullen rolled Rachel over on the bed and pinned her beneath him. His knees gently nudged Rachel's legs open as he slid between them. His unbuttoned shirt hung loosely on him as Cullen guided himself into Rachel, his eyes never leaving hers while he entered her. Closing her eyes, Rachel moaned as Cullen slid his length inside her slowly, letting her get accustomed to him. He never let it show that doing this was testing his will, as Cullen maintained strict control over his body. As much as this was for his own pleasure, he wanted to satisfy Rachel, too.

Cullen started a slow measured pace to build up the intensity of their pleasure while he kept her arms pinned at either side of her head his fingers interlocked with hers. Cullen took Rachel's mouth with his own as their bodies moved in the rhythm he set. It was not long when he felt Rachel trying to move a little more quickly, to which he accommodated her desire. Their bodies pressed harder and faster, their breathing coming louder with each inward thrust from Cullen. The tension that was building inside both of them was threatening release, but they denied the immediate need for release to make it that more powerful in the end. Even from her position, Rachel moved her hips knowingly, meeting each of Cullen's thrusts with increasing pressure and the tilt of her hips, pushed him further inside her heightening both of their enjoyment. Cullen moaned deeply as he sank deeper in Rachel, his fingers nearly crushing hers in his grasp.

Cullen was good at controlling himself; he watched Rachel's face as her pleasure soon became unbearable for her to contain any longer. Crying out his name, Rachel's body started to shudder beneath him as she found release. Cullen continued moving in and out of her, pushing himself closer to his own ecstasy. Rachel moved against him once more to help Cullen find release. He kissed Rachel as he let go of one of her hands and moved it down between their bodies. Deft fingers found what they sought and rubbed at Rachel's swollen and sensitive nub, adding to the building pleasure once more. Her free hand moved to the back of Cullen's head as she deepened their kiss, fingers coiling in his hair as she pressed his face to hers. She bit down on his lip as Cullen brought more unexpected pleasure to her already sensitive body.

After a few long moments, Rachel was unable to move as Cullen continued to coax her body back to the point of pleasure. Rachel's breath became shallow and her heart felt as though it were going to burst from her chest, as the feeling slowly mounted to where she could not hold back any longer. She screamed out Cullen's name as he brought her over for a second time. Cullen finally allowed himself to relinquish his self-control as Rachel moaned his name repeatedly as though it were a sacred chant. He continued thrusting into her as she quaked around him and brought him to his own climax. Breathing heavily, Cullen gently laid over Rachel, making sure not to crush her completely with his weight, but not wanting to leave the small measure of comfort he had found within her. The feelings of satisfaction and comfort would fade soon enough and Cullen did not wish to be the one to end it prematurely.

Rachel sighed in contentment, allowing sleep to overtake her as she lay there with Cullen draped over her. Cullen felt the rise and fall of her chest as it settled into a steady rhythm before sleep claimed him as well.

Several weeks had past since that first night with Rachel. Cullen still visited the Hanged Man for the occasional drink and those nights would usually end up with Rachel warming his bed. It had become a comfortable enough of a routine and Rachel never overstayed or pressed for anything more. Cullen worked off tension from all the troubles mounting between the mages and templars during those long enjoyable evenings with Rachel, which seemed to keep him distracted to what was truly bothering him. The way things were headed, Cullen knew that the worse was yet to come from the mounting dissention from the mages and he feared how many innocents would be caught in the middle.

He even kept tabs on Marian's activities and he had to commend the woman for trying to keep some balance between her mages and those templars of the Order that wanted to see her locked away. Cullen's own way of thinking was going back to what it was when he was younger but it was still jaded from personal experience in the past where a mage took advantage of a situation and took power that should not have been his. That day, Cullen saw many men and women die, both mage and soldier, many of the soldiers being in his platoon.

Working each day on the streets, Cullen saw the trouble mages could cause when they had nobody to answer to, the lives they destroyed to sate their selfish needs. Cullen had been tracking a blood mage and finally pinned down their last known address. It was an older well-kept townhome in an area not used to crime. Cullen always made sure that he was prepared since he worked quickly and best when alone. His lyrium supplies from the Chantry made him a force to be reckoned with, his experience making him a deadly adversary to any mage. However, Cullen could not help think that with the rise of troubles in Kirkwall, he was also increasing his doses of lyrium. Instead of needing to take it every three days, taking the drug was becoming a daily occurrence. If he went beyond the time of needing the next 'fix', his body started to get the shakes and his temper shortened.

Cullen knocked loudly on the door of the townhome after his attempt with the doorbell went unanswered, but to no avail. Peering inside the home, he noticed that it looked as though nobody had been living there for a short while. He took out a set of lock picks out from his pocket and within moments stepped inside closing the door quietly behind. The knight-captain remained cautious and alert, sensing a faint trace of something wrong about the place. Cullen could not place the sensation, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his senses heightened.

He continued easing through the house as quietly as possible checking rooms one by one for any sign of inhabitants or obvious maleficar paraphernalia. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and from the light accumulation of dust of the surfaces Cullen figured that the blood mage most likely moved on to another safe haven. Unfortunately, his leads ended here and if nothing was found, Cullen would have to backtrack to find this blood mage. Cullen wished there were an easier way of finding out a mage's true nature since blood mages hid their craft very well.

As Cullen reached the basement door, he nearly collided with someone standing right before him as they were coming up the stairs. "Marian!" He could not help call out her name in surprise.

The woman looked back at him just as surprised. "What are you doing here?" She cocked her head to one side while looking at him waiting for his answer.

"I was—"Cullen stopped himself as he realized how neatly Marian had turned the tables on him, to have him answer her before he could ask what she was doing. "I would ask the same of you. What are you doing here?"

"I heard one of Terry's cabal was holing up here and decided to take a look for myself. I mean, if they were and continued with his work, I would feel partially to blame that his cabal has remained loose. But I guess this is templar's business, even though they can't be everywhere." Her smile took him off guard. He had expected her to not open up to him so easily or at the very least be happy to see him.

"You shouldn't have come here alone; you could have been in danger. At least, you could have called in a tip, like you did last time." Cullen could not believe that Marian was always putting herself in harm's way. She was her own woman and he certainly had no say in what she did. Anders made that clear to him the last time Cullen saw Marian at her apartment.

"I didn't want to waste any time waiting for one of your squads to get here. I couldn't sit by and let a blood mage roam free. I would feel responsible for anyone that got hurt and it would be my fault. I don't think I could live with that."

"Not many people can." Cullen's voice was low and tinged with regret.

"I guess someone in your position can't be there for everyone all the time—a few slip through the cracks?" Marian looked at him sympathetically. Cullen nodded in agreement. "I am sorry, Cullen." She placed her hand lightly on his arm in a comforting gesture once more surprising him.

"You should leave. It seems there is nobody here and I still have work to do." Cullen moved to turn away from her when Marian's hand on his arm grasped him to make him look at her.

"Cullen—about Anders…" she had started to explain.

"Don't—you don't have anything to explain."

"Yes, I think I do. You were being kind in returning something that was lost to me, but he made a complete ass of himself. There is nothing more between us now. Someone who acts like that—it made me look at things differently and I didn't like what I saw. I had been hoping…that is…if you would like…maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime?" She was a little flustered as she finally managed to ask Cullen out. Marian was looking up at him waiting for his answer, those blue eyes watching him through her lashes, which made Cullen's blood quicken.

Cullen smiled at his good fortune; he could not believe Marian Hawke was asking him out for a date. "I'd like that."

A smile stole across her face, "You don't mind being seen dining with a mage outside of the Circle?"

Cullen threw his head back and laughed, "Not as much as you'll mind being seen with the Knight-Captain."

A strange look crossed over Marian's face as she regarded Cullen, "You really should smile more, it suits you." Her hand moved to caress the side of his face lightly, tracing his jawbone. Cullen stood frozen to the spot unable to concentrate on anything but Marian's touch, which was feather light as it remained on his cheek. Her thumb moved to caress his cheek, sending a pleasant jolt through him.

"Marian…" his voice was gruff with desire and unspoken need. He had dreamed of Marian coming to him like this, but having it happen right there made it seem a little surreal.

Hearing her name and the desire in his voice, Marian stood up on her toes and placed her lips on Cullen's. The kiss was gentle at first, but as it drew on Cullen pulled her closer as their kiss turned more passionate while his hands cradled her face between them. She draped her arms over his shoulders and ran her fingers through his short curly hair. Pulling a little on his hair, Marian tugged his head back and kissed the length of his neck using her tongue to connect the kisses. Cullen moaned as Marian's lips teased him and her body pressed against his. He couldn't believe that this was happening so quickly but the intense pleasure of Marian's mouth and touch on him made all other thought leave his head. This was his desire come true.

Cullen felt Marian's mouth move to his chest, as she smoothly undid the front of his shirt and pulled it apart. A quiet moan escaped from Cullen as goose bumps dimpled his skin. A little corner of his mind was warning him that this couldn't be happening, shouldn't be happening. There was work to be done and that left no time for a quick interlude of pleasure, even if it was with the woman of his dreams. However, his body paid his mind no heed as it responded to the hot wet kisses and gentle caresses from Marian. Cullen had to lock his knees in place to keep himself upright. Snaking a hand into Marian's hair and tangling his fingers within its strands, Cullen closed his eyes while enjoying the pleasures she was giving him. As if sensing the weakening will of the templar, Marian's hands worked the buckle of his belt and undid the front of his pants, her fingers grazing down the trail of hair on his abdomen. Her mouth kissed right at the top of his groin where the hairline dipped lower into Cullen's briefs. The feel of her lips and tongue made Cullen's head swim with hot desire. Marian purred in delight and continued gently to work the waistband of the boxer briefs over Cullen's swollen member. The knight-captain hissed at the release of his hardness that quickly met Marian's lips.

"Oh, sweet Maker!" Cullen cried out quietly, his hand grasped roughly at Marian's hair.

"That's it, knight-captain." Marian purred sweetly. "Let go, let me show you that I was wrong before and I will make it up to you."

Cullen's knees nearly buckled when Marian's mouth covered his manhood. Everything felt surreal, like out of his deepest desires for this unattainable woman. His finding Marian here in the house, asking him to dinner, it was almost as if it were a fantasy. As Marian continued to stroke Cullen's pulsing member with her mouth, Cullen stiffened as realization dawned on him and the cold templar in his mind finally broke through the haze of desire he had been trapped behind. He pushed Marian off him without warning.

"LICENTIA EVERTO*!" He commanded in a clear loud voice as Marian and a hidden accomplice cried out in pain as their bodies were flung from him and hit the far basement wall. Hitting the wall, the creature's true nature was revealed as the guise of Marian fell away. As the desire demon's form came into focus, Cullen mentally prepared himself as he cleansed the area of magical effects. Pulling out his pistol, Cullen took out the desire demon first, then its mage thrall. The demon's form was only a spirit manifestation on this plane, its corporeal form still survived in the Fade; though Cullen had damaged it with his smite, he wouldn't be seeing that particular temptress for awhile.

Disgusted with himself, Cullen pulled his pants up over his painfully throbbing member groaning in frustration at himself. He almost fell for a trick that could have cost him his life. A newly made Templar might have succumbed to the delusion, but Cullen should have realized the facade when Marian made her sexual advances on him. Putting his pistol away, Cullen drew out his phone to call headquarters and get a team out to process the home. He decided his report would not include the part where the desire demon had almost successfully seduced the knight captain. That was his shame and embarrassment to live with alone.

Shaking his head, Cullen went out of the townhouse and inhaled the outside air to help clear his head. Some part of him wished that it was truly Marian, and that disgusted him even more. After the arrival of the forensics and clean up team, Cullen left and headed to the Hanged Man, to Rachel. On some level, using her to release his tensions was needed and it suited both of them. Cullen didn't want to become dependent too much longer on Rachel. This was going to be the last time that he spent a night with the waitress.

_*Be gone demon! (Latin)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 6**

**Part I**

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

The end of the pen tapped endlessly on the desk blotter while the man holding it was reading the stock reports. He scratched at his beard and paused in the tapping. No matter how many times he read the stock prices, he saw the pattern in the prices. Between the weather reports, farm reports, and industry, things were slowing down in the Free Marches. The rising tensions with the Templars and mages were making a dent in the economy.

"Blast it." Garrett grumbled, dropping the pen on the desk with a disgruntled clatter.

"Is there something that my dear brother finds disagreeable?" Marian quipped as she whisked her way into Garrett's office.

The Hawke and Vael firm had one of the buildings in downtown Kirkwall that boasted not only the investment firm, but also a coffee shop, legal firm, daycare for the employees that worked at both firms, and the added bonus of a full service 24-hour gym and spa.

"The market is becoming a little volatile, Mari. With you stirring up trouble against Meredith, the Templars have started actively roaming the country for fledgling magelings. Not to mention, the dear knight-commander is doing anything she can to undermine your philanthropic work. You couldn't pick a nice and harmless hobby, could you?" Garrett raised his matching blue eyes to his twin pleadingly.

"Those kids will not get a good education or even sympathy from the Gallows, Garrett. You know that!" Marian set a cup of coffee in front of him and a bag that contained a blueberry muffin. "I offer a better opportunity than the brain washing and fearful crap they feed those mages in the Gallows."

"Oh, I agree with you but do you really have to egg Meredith on? I swear the last time I made a trip across the harbor the practice yard had dummies that looked suspiciously like you, my dear."

"Now you are exaggerating." Marian snorted as she flopped into the chair across from his desk.

"It's a rather good likeness, with the right curves and all. But I believe it distracts those younger male Templars from firing straight." Sebastian drawled, as he arrived shortly after Marian's entrance, paper folded in his hand and coffee mug in the other. He walked over to Marian, leaned down, and gave her quick kiss on her mouth before sitting down in the other chair across from Garrett's desk.

"For the sake of my health and happiness, please try to be more discreet in how you address the current Templar authority of Kirkwall okay?" Garrett asked Marian giving her a mock hurt look that he knew would help make her agree to his request.

"Alright, alright." Marian threw her arms up in defeat. "Besides, the school has five more students now. One blossomed a little late but I think he is special."

"Oh?" Sebastian looked at Marian in interest.

"Yeah, I think he is a Spirit Healer. He doesn't talk but somehow you can understand what he wants."

"A telepath?" Garrett asked. Garrett knew more than any non-magic user would ever understand about the life of mages. Being raised by an apostate and having two sisters who could wield magic made him learn more while Carver liked staying ignorant.

"Maybe. I got to him before the knight-captain's goon squad could acquire them."

Garrett frowned at the mention of Cullen. He remembered his talk with Varric about the Templar and doubted still after these weeks that the man had any redeeming qualities. He was Meredith's arm doing her bidding by casting a large net and taking all that fell into it. No one was safe as the searches spread from Kirkwall to the outlying hamlets and all the way to the coast. He also didn't miss the fact that Cullen was seen frequently at the Hanged Man, heavily drinking, a reason why he hadn't been frequenting it himself of late.

"Fine, you got to the kid first but Marian, just try to keep a low profile or you will be hauled before Meredith…again. The woman is gaining more influence with the disaffected people in Kirkwall and I don't know how much longer our status will keep her at bay."

"He's right, Mari." Sebastian nodded seriously. "Take a look at this." He opened up the folded paper in his hand and handed it to her to read the headlines.

Marian read the headlines, her face scrunching in disbelief. "She's not serious!" She tossed the paper at Garrett after she scanned it herself.

Garrett picked up the paper that stopped short of spilling his coffee reading the article folded on top. "Legislation has passed for all alternative schools must be registered and certified. Any school not in compliance will be fined and shut down until proper authorization and permits are retained. The Templar Order is granted legal authority to shut down schools not falling into compliance."

"And you want me to not go and stir more shit up with Meredith!" Marian snorted. "Of course, the chantry will stand behind her because Elthina wants to keep everyone happy and she is fooling herself thinking that by not choosing sides that she is averting disaster. Orsino's hands are tied; his authority holds little weight as the Gallows grows near to capacity with people whose only crime committed was that of being born with magic!"

"Our dear mayor Dumar must have gotten one hell of a kickback." Garrett laughed wryly.

"I don't think he had much choice, to be honest." Sebastian stated. "He is barely holding things together in the city and this was an assurance to keep things quiet for a bit longer. I'm sorry, Marian."

"This isn't going to stop me from helping those children that I've rescued. Even if I applied for these ridiculous permits, they will not allow me to keep the academy open!"

Garrett sighed and started to pace his office. He thought about the latest legislation passed and what it was going to do not only to Marian's academy but also to their investment into the school. He pulled at his mustache, thinking about how to salvage the academy and the children. Marian was right that the city council and Meredith will not approve any permits submitted by her. There was bad blood between the women and the knight-commander smoothly played her latest trump card.

He turned to look at his fuming sister and Sebastian. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, laying a comforting hand on Marian's knee. What he needed was to see the actual legislation that passed. The man to have a copy of that bill happened to be a certain silent partner and friend. A grin started at the corner of his mouth and Garrett clapped his hands, rubbing them together.

"It's time to talk with a certain silent partner."

**Part II**

"Cullen, come in." Meredith invited her second-in-command into her office. Night was quickly setting and the crispness in the air promised to be a chilly night. Turning away from the window, Meredith looked at Cullen.

He was what she considered the model Templar. Tall, proud, and most importantly devoted to his duties to the Maker. The man was a good soldier and despite the grumbles from the older veterans regarding his rise to command, Cullen over time gained their respect. As a Templar, Cullen was exemplary. Meredith was thankful to have the man in her Order.

"You wanted to see me, knight-commander?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, please, have a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Cullen settled into the chair across from the loveseat in the outer portion of Meredith's office. He stilled his hands from the trembling that was starting. He needed another dose of lyrium, even after having just taken a dose the prior day, but then he had been quelling mages almost non-stop the past few weeks. Ever since he had given Marian Hawke back her bracelet. After that disastrous meeting, Cullen dove headlong into searching and apprehending any rogue mage, whether unregistered or just awakened to the talent. He was a Templar and it was a duty that all mages must undergo training and their Harrowing at the Circle before it was almost certain that they wouldn't fall prey to demons or be turned into abominations. What he did saved those mages from themselves, to wield magic before being tested was reckless of a mage-they were a danger to not only themselves but to society in general.

Meredith tapped a spoon against her coffee cup and joined Cullen. Taking a judicious sip of the steaming coffee, she watched Cullen as he sat there. The past few weeks had seen a new fervor in the man that pleased her and she needed that for the latest step in her plan. Once and for all, she would wrest Kirkwall more firmly under her control and that meant that the interference of Marian Hawke needed to be put to rest. The game of cat and mouse they had been playing needed to come to an end, and Meredith would be the one to decide it.

"I wanted to personally commend you on the job you have been doing the past few weeks. You have brought in potentially dangerous mages to the school so they can be properly trained. But in order for our authority to be complete regarding any loose mages still out there, we need to take care of one problem."

"Ma'am?" Cullen asked curiously.

"You are aware of the Academy for the Gifted?"

"Yes, it is a school funded by Marian Hawke and her brother's firm." Cullen replied.

Meredith snorted. "Funded, built, ran, and Marian even teaches there! The school is everything that the Chantry warns us about. These are unregistered and unHarrowed mages. They are vulnerable to demons if they are not brought to the Circle and properly tested!"

"You want me to go shut it down." Cullen stated flatly.

"Yes, you are the only one I trust to handle this situation…delicately, so that we aren't sued."

"There is going to be some fallout from the mages over this, ma'am."

"I know the Templars are responsible for protecting Kirkwall's citizens and we have the support of Mayor Dumar and Grand Cleric Elthina to do what is best for Kirkwall. Kirkwall does not need a school that shuns the teachings and testing of the Circle. Those mages are more susceptible to becoming abominations or falling thrall to a demon without proper training. The time for this illegal school has come to its end. If Hawke is smart, she won't fight the closure."

"When do you want this done?" Cullen asked.

"There is a week's time before the deadline runs out on the school securing their permits. I want to show that we are not without mercy, but we do not tolerate blatant disregard for the law either."

"Is it wise to antagonize the Hawke's, knight-commander?" Cullen asked, his brow furrowing a little in concern.

"What we are doing is right; it is for the protection of Kirkwall's citizens!" Meredith's eyes snapped hard onto Cullen's. "There is nothing else, knight-captain, you are dismissed."

Cullen nodded and took his leave from Meredith. When he reached outside the Templar's quarters, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Once again, he was being thrown in Marian's path and this time, the woman was really going to despise him for what he has to do. Clenching his fists, Cullen headed toward his apartment in Kirkwall to go take care of a little personal problem. The shaking of his hands had increased and Cullen was craving the lyrium drug. It hadn't been a full day but to be honest, he was pushing himself hard lately, ever since that incident with the desire demon.

His cheeks burned thinking of his private shame and of the woman he desired. How could he face Marian after that? It was silly to think that she would see that shame for it wasn't her that seduced him. Cullen kept his promise to himself in not seeing Rachel after that. She was disappointed and little heartbroken but he explained that his job was getting even more hazardous and he didn't want her in harm's way. He had enjoyed her company, but he told her that she deserved more than what he could offer her which was nothing more than a comfortable companionship.

As Cullen opened the door to his apartment, Aveline called out as she walked towards him.

"Cullen!" she called, a little breathless.

"Aveline, what are you doing here?" He sounded annoyed, but it was need for lyrium that made his temper short.

"Did you read today's papers?"

"No, but I know what the headlines are. I just finished a meeting with Meredith."

"Well?" the ginger-haired woman looked at him to explain more about the ruling.

"Come in, Aveline. I'll get us a drink." He turned into his apartment, throwing the keys on the hall table. He shed his outer clothing draping them absentmindedly on a couch as he headed into the kitchen to grab a couple of tumblers and a bottle of whiskey.

Aveline closed the front door and followed him noticing the slight changes in her friend. He was always so neat and orderly, a mark of Templar training pounding rigid routine as a force of habit. Wesley had many annoying habits, but he was a man of the Order through and through. She followed Cullen into the kitchen watching as he unscrewed the cap on a bottle of whiskey, dashing a small amount for Aveline and pouring liberally into his own glass. He didn't wait for Aveline to take a drink, as he raised his glass and took a healthy deep drink, nearly finishing the first pour in one go.

The whiskey burned its way down and spread warmth through Cullen, thawing out the cold parts of him at the looming task that was set before him. Setting the tumbler down on the counter, Cullen sighed and looked at Aveline. "I'm to shut down Marian's academy next week."

"What!" Aveline's face exploded in incredulity. "Y..you can't do that!"

"I can and I must." Cullen said drily. "Meredith just gave me the assignment and already has Marian's failure to acquire the needed permit to keep the academy open all taken care of. So, tell me, Aveline, what is a good Templar supposed to do? Follow his orders blindly, or question his superiors when he feels that they are pushing issues out of vanity and pride?"

Aveline took her whiskey and took a swallow to drain it. She set it down carefully as she considered his question. "Talk to Marian."

Cullen gave a short bark of laughter. "She can't stand me! Do you honestly think she will want to hear anything I tell her? The man who runs around Kirkwall stealing newly awakened mages from their cribs?"

Aveline frowned at the bitterness and hopelessness she saw in her friend. She had gone through this with Wesley to some extent. The questioning of what he was doing was right and wondering if there weren't a better way to go about it. All good people in positions of authority lay awake at night contemplating the consequences of their actions, but Cullen seemed to take it to an extreme that was not common. He held himself accountable for everyone and that was a hard burden to bear alone. He had always gone out drinking, but lately the drinks had become stiffer and she could see the shaking in his hands from the lyrium withdrawal. Though she expected to see some of the anger in her friend, she knew that something deeper was bothering him and she could not figure out what it was. Cullen kept to himself as to what was personally going on inside of him, but whatever it was; she knew that his hopelessness stemmed from it. She watched as he poured another liberal helping of whiskey and drank.

"Marian may not want to listen to you, but if you don't provoke her she will listen to what you have to say if you play your cards right. Talk to her, visit the academy before you have to go there in an official capacity. You are conflicted with what you are being ordered to do; the least you can do is to see if there is a need to be."

He glared at Aveline hard, his mouth set in a grim, hard line. "What will visiting her at the academy accomplish?"

"It will help you know with certainty if you have a right to be worried. At the very least, going there in an unofficial capacity will help you see what is truly going on at the academy."

**Part III**

Sebastian sat in the chair after Marian had left to go to a meeting with Aveline. The whole situation between her and the knight-commander had him worried. Despite the playboy façade he put on for the world, Sebastian was a fiercely devoted and loyal friend to Marian and Garrett Hawke. Especially to Marian, who helped him at his darkest hour a couple of years back. He wouldn't deny that he loved the mage and wished that she had felt the same way toward him, for he saw himself being happy with her. So, any possible opportunity he could take, Sebastian left little tells of affection, such as walking into the office and kissing her briefly. Garrett ignored it for one of Sebastian's teasing affectations and outright agenda to bed his sister. In all honesty, Garrett wished Marian would take up on Sebastian's many offers.

That was one of the things that Sebastian loved about her though, her firm principles and outspoken attitude. She loves Sebastian, as family and a close friend but didn't share the same romantic affectations that he seems to have. Oftentimes, Marian told Sebastian that there would be a woman out there for him that would compliment him. Sebastian didn't believe that for a second but only nodded and smiled.

Garrett didn't like the fact his twin was seeing Anders again, to which Sebastian shared the same sentiments. What he hadn't spoken to Garrett about was some information he found on the roguish Warden mage and his latest activities in Kirkwall. That added to his worry about Marian because what Anders was doing could topple everything Marian had strived for over the past few years.

"Seb?" Garrett called out, snapping Sebastian out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"About? I'm sorry, mate, I was lost in my thoughts." Sebastian sighed, standing up and stretching his tall, lanky frame.

"Mooning still over Mari?" Garrett's mouth quirked lopsidedly.

"Ha ha, funny. No, I'm worried about her actually, and what is happening in Kirkwall. There is a lot going on against her, and the work she is accomplishing. She is taking a lot on her slim shoulders and I am afraid that it will destroy her if things don't go well."

"Wow, those are some serious thoughts coming from you, Sebastian." Garrett sobered.

"Anders is involved, if not heading the Mages Underground." Sebastian admitted. "He is rushing things toward a confrontation with the Templars and Chantry, and I fear it will tear apart the city and destroy all the work Marian has done with her school and her mages."

Garrett's face clouded blackly as Sebastian relayed the news he had gathered from his contacts around Kirkwall and its sister city, Starkhaven. "You know, I wish it was you that she attached herself to instead of that arrogant bastard."

_I wish it was too_, Sebastian thought privately. "You can't force Marian to do something she doesn't want to do, Garrett. Either way, all we can do is to try and protect her from those that wish harm."

"Meredith being at the top of that list." Garrett grumbled.

"Yup." Sebastian agreed.

"We need to talk with Varric. He is the head of the Merchant's Guild and with the academy privately funded, there has to be some loophole in that farce of a legislation that will help Marian get her permits to satisfy the council and Elthina. Elthina is not a bad woman; she just doesn't want to see conflict between Meredith and Marian."

"All well and good but faith only gets you so far." Sebastian sighed.

"Sometimes, my friend, faith is all one has."

Sebastian shook his head, still surprised that Garrett had any left after the tragedies visited on his family over the years. The Hawke's were patrons of the Chantry and had been befriended by Elthina personally. She was the cleric that baptized Leandra Amell and watched the Amell children grow up. Why their uncle didn't turn out so well in the end, Sebastian couldn't comprehend. In some extent, Sebastian's family was patrons of the Chantry too, being faithful to the teaching of Andraste and religiously donating money and items to the Chantry. However, Sebastian lost his faith when his parents turned their back on him because he was wasting his life drinking, womanizing, and gambling. Then that fateful night when his family was murdered at their estate in Starkhaven, left Sebastian bereft of any faith in the Maker and Andraste. Why would a benevolent god let such horrible things happen to good people?

He was an angry young man after that, carousing the seedier side of Kirkwall, drinking and gambling, and often getting into fights. Sebastian lost a lot of his own money due to gambling debts. He had just befriended the Hawke's shortly prior to the murder of his family. After one goon squad chased after him and beat him to near death, Marian came along like an avenging angel and dragged his pathetic self back to her apartment. She nursed him back to health and paid off his gambling debts with Garrett's help.

Maybe he attached his feelings to Marian because she was his saving grace. Sebastian could never repay the kindness Marian showed toward him at the low point of his life. Marian, however, got Sebastian back on his feet and stood at his side as he went to Starkhaven to the reading of the will left by his parents. Since the murder of his family was so complete and he was the remaining member of the Vael clan, the estate, investments, bonds, and all the properties and wealth was remanded to Sebastian. In other words, Sebastian became a very rich man. He paid Garrett and Marian back the money for his debts and then offered a partnership in business.

The rest is history, as they say. Sebastian sighed heavily and shook his head from the memories of the past. Everyone's future was standing on the brink of a chasm and two women were balancing the knife's edge over it. It had Sebastian worried for Marian.

"Come on, Seb, let's go see Varric. We have to work quickly on this if the academy is to be saved." Garrett grabbed his jacket and keys as he headed to the door of his office.

"If anyone can come up with a plan, Varric can." Sebastian nodded and followed his friend and business partner.

**Part IV**

Closing his eyes, Cullen let the lyrium wash over him, enjoying the euphoric tingle. It was like very good sex, and the nights he spent with Rachel were great but it could not compare to this undulating high of the Templar drug. Why mages did not get addicted, Cullen never understood. For them, it was a pep-me-up after draining their mana using magic. To start the day off with this, Cullen was satisfied and felt he was ready to take on the evils of the world. He fought off the nausea and managed to put away the syringe and bottle of lyrium. Looking at the blue liquid in it, Cullen frowned. He had maybe one dosage left and already, he was over his monthly quota from what the Order gave to their Templars.

Cullen would worry about retrieving more lyrium later. This morning, he needed to see Marian and with the edge the new dose of lyrium gave him, Cullen felt he had the confidence to deal with the force mage. She was not going to be pleased when he had to talk about the closing of the academy but Aveline assured him that Marian would listen and not toss him out on his ass. Flashes of demon Marian running her hot mouth over him gave him shivers of desire. The cold Templar side stepped in and squashed those thoughts from the drug-ridden high Cullen.

Then he thought about the role Meredith placed him in and Cullen growled in his chest. He was taking on the role of the villain again and Cullen was getting rather tired of it. Since he was a good soldier and did as his commander told him, Cullen had no choice but to assume the role, despite his disgust and self-loathing. What he believed and what his duty was clashing more and more lately. On the personal side, his heart was clamoring for him not to lose his humanity and that there was love out there for him. Since breaking things off with Rachel, the loneliness settled in again and Cullen dwelled too long in it, hiding in the whiskey bottle or taking on more assignments solo. The only time he had felt alive was when he thought about Marian, when he remembered helping her with the blood mage, Terry. Even though it was a desire demon, that time with it in Marian's guise had him feeling alive. The desire demons fed off your desires and it read his acutely, and that was why he was nearly caught in its trap that day.

As he thought of the last time seeing Marian, Cullen's jaw clenched. Anders had been with her and was cockily showing off his possession of Cullen's interest. It made Cullen see red all over again. Some part of him wanted to believe the demon when it said that affair was over. Again, it was Cullen's desire and the demon fed it to him in order to ensnare him. Taking a deep breath, Cullen put away his paraphernalia and reached for the Templar-issue trench and his fedora. His pistol already rested comfortably in its harness as the trench coat was donned. Grabbing the keys, Cullen headed out the door and started the drive to the Academy for the Gifted.

**Part V**

"Knock knock." Garrett tapped on the edge of the door leading to Aveline's office at the police station. He gave her a winning smile when she raised her head up from a stack of reports on her desk.

"Garrett, what brings you by so early in the morning?" Aveline asked, returning the man's easy grin.

"I wanted to see my all time favorite police chief. I bring goodies to liven up her day."

"Garrett…" Aveline said in a warning tone.

He produced a bag that held a bagel with sun-dried tomato cream cheese and a large cup of strong coffee from the coffee shop in his firms building. Garrett knew that it was Aveline's weakness and saw her look melt. Taking the coffee from his hand, Aveline sipped at the hot beverage and sighed in pleasure. "I swear you have the best coffee shop in all Kirkwall."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You know Marian and I are snobs when it comes to coffee."

"And about a lot of things." Aveline ribbed Garrett but still opened the bag and retrieved the fresh baked bagel and cream cheese. "So, what is it that you want?"

Garrett flung his hands to his chest as if hurt by Aveline's accusation that he wanted something. "I'm hurt, Aveline! No, good morning, Garrett. How is your day? Would you like to have drinks one night?"

Aveline chuckled at the playful show of shocked hurt. "No, there will be no drinks, you know that."

He came around her desk and pulled Aveline out from behind the desk, laying his arms on either side of her. Garrett leaned in and smirked lustfully. "Come on, Aveline, it wouldn't hurt just to let the hair down for one night. I can make it worth your while, my dear."

"That is what I'm afraid of, Garrett!" Aveline laughed. "You know I don't think of you that way, so why do you keep insisting on taking me out?"

"Maybe I can wear down your iron will and win you over with my charming personality." Garrett winked at Aveline and gave her a peck on the tip of her nose.

Aveline gently pushed Garrett off her. He proceeded to sit on the corner of her desk and watched her take a bite of the breakfast he brought her. When he let her eat half of the bagel, Garrett brought up the reason for his visit.

"Cullen is being sent to close the academy down, isn't he?" Garrett frowned.

The police chief stopped from taking another bite and turned to look up at Garrett. "How did you know?"

"I didn't until now. It is the logical choice, being that he is Meredith's right hand man and she trusts him to handle the delicate situation."

"Garrett, he doesn't want to do the job." Aveline tried to reassure Marian's brother.

"Then why can't he quit the Order and tell Meredith to fuck off!" Garrett clamped his mouth shut as he saw the disapproving look he got from Aveline regarding his language. "I'm sorry, Aveline, but to put it bluntly, this whole thing is fucked. Varric, for some unknown reason, has faith and trust in this man to do what is right. I haven't seen anything over the weeks that leads me to believe that Cullen is worthy to be trusted. He is a Templar! He is doing what Templars do best and that is tromp around the city and take helpless mages into custody."

"Varric's people sense is impeccable. Have faith in that, Garrett." Aveline tried to reassure Garrett.

"Do you have faith in this Templar?" Garrett knew Aveline was friends with Cullen, thanks to the connection with her husband.

"I do. This isn't easy on Cullen, as it never was easy on Wesley. He's a good man, Garrett. Just…a little troubled." Aveline bowed her head and picked at the bagel.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this one, Aveline. Now, what do we do about these permits? Varric is working on his end, I need to make sure that you will do your part and uphold the law."

"What are you implying, Hawke?" Her green eyes hardened sharply.

"We are licensing the academy as a non-profit organization that receives private donations to fund it. Varric has read over the legislation and found that little short clause that allows privately funded non-profit schools are allowed to remain, considering that they pass the regulations that gives that status. I don't trust Meredith to not have some official bought off to keep Marian from attaining those permits due a minor technicality."

"So, you want to know that I will uphold the law and check the legality of Marian's submission for the permits."

"And make sure it passes."

"Garrett…" Aveline started to protest.

"Aveline, everything is on the up and up, trust me on that. But if this academy is shut down, hundreds of children will be displaced and sent to a crowded Gallows. Plus, I lose the money I have invested into the school."

"This is a dangerous game, Garrett."

"It's no game, Aveline." Garrett said seriously, no snarkiness present in his voice or stature. "It's a political power grab on Meredith's part and she is using Marian to get to the top. Unfortunately, Dumar and Elthina are too weak willed to stand up to the woman."

"It's risky and well, you might get some unexpected support with the academy." Aveline's mouth quirked at the corners.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Cullen to go there and talk to Marian, visit the school and decide for himself if the academy is worth remaining open or not."

"Talk about a dangerous game, Aveline." However, Garrett couldn't help but smile slowly at Aveline's deviousness.

"I learned from the best." She poked Garrett in the thigh.

Garrett leaned over and gave Aveline a quick kiss on the mouth. "I knew there was a reason that I loved you."

"Get out of here, Garrett! I have work to do."

Garrett slid off the desk and laughed as he walked out of Aveline's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker (with help from RiHouston!)  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 8**

The academy was set in the suburbs of Kirkwall, away from the bustle of the city life and harbor. Cullen took in the natural scenery, pleasant lanes, and spacious estates. When he reached the academy grounds and turned down the road, the tree-lined road leading to the school awed him. It was the picture of serenity and old country charm. The grounds were landscaped with immaculate detail to be both ordered and natural. Where Cullen's eyes set upon, he could see Marian's influence, and oddly enough, Garrett's.

The black SUV Cullen drove slowly made its way around the wide arc of the driveway leading to the front entrance of the school's administration building. He parked the vehicle and cut the engine, pausing a moment as he watched groups of students and faculty walking in and around the grounds, smiling, laughing, and other everyday things that was all part of being in school. By looking at them, you never could tell these young people were mages. They took brief notice of the Templar's SUV and steered clear of it.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, Cullen reached for his hat and got out of the SUV. He shut the door just as he donned the hat and walked toward the stairs to the entrance. He was a formidable looking man dressed in the dark trench coat and hat. Cullen easily stood close to six-foot-four with a powerful build to his body. There wasn't a spare ounce of fat on him as he spent time in keeping fit. He had to be in order to chase after suspects through the back alleys of Kirkwall. Therefore, to say he felt like a giant among the world of young people made him feel self-conscious. The students respectfully gave him space but not one of them showed fear of the Templar, which shocked Cullen inside.

The mages at the Gallows quaked in fear whenever a Templar walked by their shadow. Cullen wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. "May I help you with something, Knight-Captain?" A feminine voice spoke at his elbow. Cullen started and looked down into a matronly face.

"Uh…y…yes." Cullen stammered and cleared his voice to steady it. "Is Marian here today?"

The older woman smiled warmly and kindly, "Yes, she is teaching class at the moment."

"Oh. I don't want to intrude, I can wait for her to finish." Cullen shifted his weight, unsure what to do now. Aveline told him to go to the school and talk with Marian but he was unsure why the police chief would tell him to do so.

"Nonsense." The woman scoffed at the idea that Cullen would be intruding. "Her classes are open to anyone who wishes to hear the lecture. Besides," She gave a pointed look to Cullen, "you might find the class of some interest, Knight-Captain."

"How so?"

The woman smiled knowingly and led Cullen away from the administration building and toward the expanse of the school grounds. Many little paths meandered about, leading to other areas of the park. Cullen was curious to what Marian was teaching at the school and asked his guide. "What does Marian teach?"

"Today it is Ethics and Morality."

"Whose ethics and morality?" He asked a little suspiciously.

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" The woman chuckled as she led Cullen to where Marian was at.

They happened upon a bright clearing where an ancient oak tree stood with its massive branching arms. The small class consisted of six pupils sitting in a semi-circle around Marian, who was standing in the middle, gesticulating a point in the lecture. The sun shone on her, throwing off golden-brown highlights in her dark hair. Her blue eyes were so light and bright that Cullen stopped at the edge of hearing the class, smitten all over again with the woman. She was radiant, carefree, and Cullen could instantly see that she took the teaching seriously, caring for each students opinion. The students were older than the few he had seen, and guessed they must be the senior class.

The woman, who guided him gently pushed Cullen forward to join the discussion. He stumbled a little before regaining his balance. His hearing caught the snatches of the conversation now as he slowly walked toward the group.

"If possessing and using magic is such a sin, why did Andraste decree that magic was meant to serve man and not rule him? She regarded magic with respect and saw the gift it was. Then the Templar's were created in order to protect the mages from those that feared and misunderstood magic." One young man stated.

The question struck at Cullen's heart, touching on his younger beliefs about Andraste's teachings and what the Templar order was meant to be, and what it once was. This young man voiced what was at the core of the chant. Cullen was surprised to find the pure truth of the chant and Andraste's teachings being debated among Marian's students. Cullen had thought these beliefs were forever lost or twisted irreparably beyond recognition.

Marian looked up to see Cullen standing at the edge of the group, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a warm smile. This took Cullen back in amazement, that this woman offered him this warm and small intimate gesture. His heart pounded against his chest and he had to swallow hard.

"Maybe Knight-Captain Cullen can enlighten us about the Templars and your questions regarding the core teachings of Andraste, Connor."

All eyes turned to Cullen, pinning him to the spot. Marian nodded to Cullen in encouragement as he realized why she had been so pleased to see him arrive at this particular moment, but looking into her eyes he saw that she truly wished to hear what he had to say on the matter.

"Magic is meant to serve man, but not every mage who possesses magic is able to not turn to the temptations they face, or from the want of more power turn to blood magic. It is a mage's burden to bear that responsibility and it is a Templar's duty to stand watch over mages to ensure that should they fall to temptation, that no innocent is hurt. The Magisters went unchecked and they dare challenge the Maker in the Golden City. The Blight was brought upon us all after that. The Templars are entrusted to make sure that never again are mages left without accountability since their actions have far-reaching consequences. We do protect the mages, from those who fear magic, but most importantly Templars protect mages from themselves." Cullen knew that he had spoken the truth, but it was something controversial to apostate mages who wished to have their privacy without Templars overseeing what they do.

Connor smiled wryly. "What changed that today the Templars are abusing their given power and have forgotten those core precepts of Andraste and the Maker?"

Cullen's mouth opened and shut, unsure of how to answer the question. He often asked himself what had changed with the Order. Steadily over the years, he has seen a shift in the ranks as the Templars took advantage of their power and the fear they held over their charges. The Gallows was a miserable place and he couldn't stand to be there for any length of time. "The precepts haven't been forgotten, though sometimes we do make mistakes and innocent mages pay the price. The Order believes they would rather incarcerate an innocent mage than to let a malificar go free. It isn't a perfect system, but we are charged to make sure that mages do not abuse their powers or turn to temptation."

"So when a mage is born, they are subject to that type of prejudice? We were born with something that we didn't ask for and you are to watch over and police us just in case we might one day do something stupid?" Marian asked pointedly.

"We are presumed guilty before we even turn of age to control our magic!" Another young man voiced angrily, staring at Cullen accusingly.

"Joachim!" Marian berated the young man, who blanched and lowered his head.

"I admit it isn't a perfect system. Just as some mages turn to forbidden magic or succumb to temptation, I admit there are some within the Order that take opportunities to abuse their authority. It is something I don't put up with and when I do find out that Templar is expelled from the order immediately." Cullen looked at all the young faces looking up at him as he turned the brim of his hat between his fingers. "I believe in the Maker and Andraste, and it is They who I serve faithfully."

The bell for the end of the period sounded throughout the campus. The student's of Marian's class chattered as they gathered their things to go to their next destination. They gave Marian their farewells as they left, leaving Cullen and Marian alone in the clearing. She started to gather her things but Cullen took Marian's books and carried them. He glanced at the titles of the books surprised to see the verses of the Chant and Andraste among them, along with books he had studied at the university those many years gone. She was about to protest that she could carry her own things but shook her head.

"Thank you, Knight-Captain."

"You are welcome. Please, call me Cullen." He told Marian shyly as they started toward the main campus sedately.

"It was refreshing to have someone on the other side of the fence field some of the questions our older students have. I may not agree with all of your beliefs, but if you are as you say, then I can respect those differences. Integrity and trust are rare traits in Templar's from my experience." Marian smiled briefly, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I appreciated the chance to give your students a different view of what the Templar Order is truly about." He responded.

"Your words did surprise me considering that you lead the most feared squad of Kirkwall's Templars. It makes what you said and your actions seem at odds." She shook her head.

"I have my beliefs, and I have my orders." Cullen regarded Marian seriously.

"Even the most devout followers should not be lead around blindly."

He sighed heavily, looking straightforward at the school. Cullen was unsure of what to believe nowadays. Yes, at the core of his being, he did have faith but along the way Cullen stumbled off the path and became too ensnared in the trappings of duty. "I used to question some of the principles that the Order was founded on. I paid for that mistake. Even though I want to question some of the things asked of me, I think back on that time and remember why I became a Templar in the first place. My faith in the Maker is absolute, but lately I feel as though it is not His will that I am serving." Cullen admitted quietly.

Marian was silent at his admission, a bit surprised that this man opened up to her and told her these things. Maybe he wasn't the killer of children that is painted of him through the Free Marches. The Knight-Captain was a reticent man, and one who seemed to be struggling with some issues. Her heart softened toward him, seeing more to the Templar than was previously garnered from past meetings.

"Why are you here, Knight-Captain?" Marian asked after a moment.

He stopped walking and looked down at Marian. She stood right up to his chin, which proved that Marian was a tall woman. The woman had a reputation among the Order of being extremely witty and snarky, often instigating trouble among fellow Templars, at the expense of Meredith's ire and embarrassment. However, now, as they stood face to face on the green of the school campus that Marian funded and ran, Cullen saw beyond that façade. She was extremely intelligent and a caring person. At the expense of her safety, Marian would rescue mage children and those that escaped the Gallows. Why was what Marian doing so wrong and dangerous?

"Meredith has ordered me to shut down your school within two week's time." Cullen told her.

Marian shut her eyes and sighed deeply, shaking her head in dismay. The knight-commander was laying out all the cards on the table as far as destroying Marian's work. The woman was mad to think that her students were causing the problems in Kirkwall, which they weren't. However, to send her top dog after her, it disheartened Marian. She liked Cullen and had a sense about him. For him to tell her this news betrayed his trust with Meredith and the Order. It was a huge risk on Cullen's part to warn Marian what was to happen.

"You know what you are risking by informing me of this?" Her voice was soft.

"I do." Cullen stated simply, his heart heavy. As Marian opened her eyes, he looked deep in those blue depths, silently making a connection with the force mage.

"Come, let me give you a tour of the academy. Let me show you that what we do at this school is proper and doesn't harm anyone in Kirkwall."

As they neared the administration building, Cullen observed all the people there, laughing or talking with ease. There was nothing to fear here and it was different. Cullen wondered at Meredith's insinuation of possessions and was wary of asking Marian about it happening here. Aveline told him to talk to her, see what the academy does with the children brought. If to get a fair assessment and make up his conflicted mind, he must not be afraid of asking any question. As it was, it took Marian's students to bring forth the truth of his faith and beliefs in the open. He only hoped that Marian didn't prejudge him too badly that her mind was dead set against him.

Cullen stopped right at the entrance to the building and looked to her. "Marian, I hate to ask you this but I must. Have you had any cases of possession or abominations?"

Marian's eyebrow shot up at the question and she turned to face Cullen fully, taking a couple of steps down to stand right at eye level of the Templar. She looked at him and told him, "No, Knight-Captain. Not one single instance has any faculty member or child been even tempted by a demon. Unlike the Gallows, we actually teach how to control our abilities and school our own emotions. There is no threat or fear here, so no one acts in desperation. Each of us is well aware of the demons that wait for the unwary on the other side of the veil." Her eyes glittered in seriousness. "Can I say the same about you and having been tempted by demons?"

Cullen stumbled back at that direct question from Marian. His ears flamed hotly as flashes of the desire demon flashed in his mind. He couldn't keep a straight face or eye contact with Marian at that point. She smiled at him sadly as if Cullen outright stated that yes, he indeed had faced a demon and nearly lost the contest of wills. This renewed his shame all over. Gritting his teeth, he picked up his head and forced those thoughts away. "I…"

"You don't need to tell me anything." Marian said gently.

She guided him into the school, pointing where some classes were specialized to the natural affinity of school of magic a certain child leaned towards. In one of the classes, he spotted Kaylee, the girl Cullen let go with Marian. The pressure in the air changed as they stepped into the room, making Cullen's hairs stand up.

"What…?"

"Force magic." Marian answered the unfinished question.

"You are a force mage, correct?"

"I am. It's a difficult magic to control and master as it takes a lot out of us personally. We don't call up on our personal magical mana to bring forth the elements, or tap the spirit world to heal. No, with force magic, we gather the natural energies around us."

"Like air?" Cullen was curious about Marian's specialty, seeing the aftereffects on her after battling Terry the blood mage.

Marian pursed her lips, trying to come up with a way to describe the magical energy. "It's like the energy we use to walk, momentum of a rock rolling downhill, or the gravity of a falling fruit from the tree. It's the kinetic energy that is in every object and living thing. If I pushed you, you would resist. I take the resistance and form it to what I need that energy to do."

"So, the barrier you used…"

"I made the air denser around me, using the natural air resistance to compact together and form an airtight shield."

"I see." Cullen said.

"But forcing that energy is like fighting a tidal wave. It's draining, even more so than calling up the elements. Force mages struggle with the resistance of the kinetic energy. So, imagine what you would feel like after boxing a twelve round match."

Cullen winced and nodded in understanding. "Then why did Terry want Kaylee?"

Marian looked at the practicing girl with fondness. "There is a reason why force mages are rare, Cullen. We can punch through the thin spots of the veil separating our world to the Fade. In the old books of the Chantry, force mages were known as the Fists of the Maker."

"I think I remember studying that back in university. The Magisters would hunt down force mages and enslave them so they could force tears into the veil in order to gain entrance into the Fade without needing to be entranced."

"Oftentimes, it led to that force mage's death." Marian bowed her head. "My father was one, and a powerful one but I outstripped him in ability. I sensed Kaylee to be one when I scouted her at an orphanage before Terry took her. Right now, she can cause whirlwinds to happen but in a few years, those little whirlwinds will become a wailing maelstrom of air and debris."

"You outstripped Malcolm?" Cullen asked in surprise.

Marian gave a small bitter smile. "Yes. Each generation of mage in the Hawke line gains in ability and strength. Unfortunately, it comes more so from the combined strength of two old bloodlines. My father's and my mother's. My father took great pains to keep the family history quiet and my own abilities away from prying eyes."

Cullen shook his head, his head swimming with all this knowledge coming at once that contradicted with what he was told. "Wait, your mother's family had magic?"

"What? You have never heard of the noble house of Amell? The old nobility of Kirkwall that was strife with scandals and political intrigue?"

"Amell?" Cullen's face paled at the name, kicking himself for never making the connection of Leandra Amell with Solonna Amell. Solonna was an elementalist though. Therefore, the kinetic magic must be something strictly from the Hawke line.

"Are you alright?" Marian laid a gentle hand on his wrist.

"I…I'm fine. I just remembered something. I knew an Amell once. Solonna Amell."

Marian's mouth twitched. "She's my cousin."

He closed his eyes briefly, frowning at the relationship. "What is it with Amell women and Anders?" Cullen muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Cullen cleared his throat and looked over to the perplexed look on Marian's face. One thing he was grateful for, Marian took after Malcolm Hawke in features, not the Amell side. "Where to next?"

"The cafeteria."

"Are you serious?" Cullen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, yes, I'm starving."

Cullen shook his head and chuckled. He didn't know what it was but that statement tickled something in him. Looking at the confused look on Marian's face made him chuckle more. "I'll admit I skipped breakfast."

"Then let's eat! Don't worry; we actually have GOOD food in our cafeteria."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You won't be disappointed!" Marian smiled radiantly and led the Templar from the classrooms and towards the commons where the cafeteria for the students were located.

They sat on the steps from the commons, sodas in their hands and watched the comings and goings of students and teachers. Screams of joy and laughter echoed across the green as the younger children chased each other. This was how children were supposed to be, Cullen thought to himself, carefree and without the burdens of the world resting on their tiny shoulders. However, these children did have heavy burdens to bear and yet, they still could laugh and enjoy being a child.

"How do you do it, Marian? How are these children and young adults able to laugh and have fun knowing the responsibility they have when it comes to their magic?"

Marian's gaze watched the playing children before answering Cullen's question. "If we can't have fun and enjoy life, what is the purpose of living?" She looked at Cullen sideways. "The Academy teaches responsibility, ethical and moral discipline. We also teach the Chant, as it is written, not what is preached by man. You teach with an even hand, giving both praise and discipline when it is due. Every child respects their gift, not fear it. They are taught to understand their strengths and limitations, with every opportunity to fall down and learn from their mistakes. It is the same lessons we all get from our parents when we grow up."

"But…the children are taken when young and don't have that upbringing by a loving parent." Cullen argued.

"And thus is the downfall of the Gallows. When a child is terrified and is an unfamiliar and unfriendly environment, what are they likely to do?"

Cullen pondered this for a time before replying. "They lash out."

"You hit the point on the head, Knight-Captain." Marian nodded in agreement.

He truly began to understand how Marian ran the academy and why it was so successful with its students. She ran with the core values and beliefs of Andraste, and of family. Each child was given enough rope to make mistakes and not be punished. It encouraged the child to pick themselves up and try again, determined to do right the next time. In many ways, it was exactly how any parent raised their children and how a good teacher taught a student. Marian's students didn't need to be tested in a Harrowing chamber for they were constantly tested every day of their education. The children that came to the Academy were welcomed with open arms and love.

Drinking from his soda can and finishing the last of the drink, Cullen nodded, agreeing to his inner voice that what was done here was right. "You know that not all the Templars are monsters." He stated quietly. "Just as there are those mages that fall into desperation and resort to blood magic or becoming an abomination, there are those Templars that get so arrogant in their authority that they feel they can do as they please."

"And Meredith lets them get away with their arrogance." Marian said quietly. "However, even the best of the Templars can fall."

Cullen turned to look at Marian, curious as to why she said that. She looked at him with an unreadable expression, making Cullen shiver. "Why do you say that?"

"There are a lot of factors working against Templar and mage in Kirkwall, Knight-Captain. Have you wondered yet as to why I set the school up out here on the edges of Kirkwall's city limits?"

"I won't lie that the thought did cross my mind."

"Have you heard of the Enigma of Kirkwall?"

"Only as a whispered rumor." Cullen's brow furrowed.

"Why is it that Kirkwall is plagued with problems when other city-states are moving along normally with their mundane lives? Or how is it that a good and pious person wind up being a drunken cheat and liar in a span of a few years? Or a mage is driven to desperation and is tempted to take the short way out of the Gallows and their tormentors by resorting to a magic that is repugnant to them? Or a Templar gradually loses sight of the edicts of the faith they swore to uphold and take out their frustrations and anger on mages, yet not understanding why?"

"People change. Things happen in their lives that change their views and faith." Cullen countered.

"Granted but people don't radically change from who they essentially are. There are always a reason why things happen the way they do. Let's take you, for example."

Cullen frowned, "Let's not."

"You have a strong belief and faith in Andraste. You know what is right and wrong. But what happened in your life to make you go against your true beliefs?"

"Marian, stop right there. My faith is not for inspection or to be used for discussion."

Marian sighed in exasperation, "If not, then why did you come here, Knight-Captain Cullen?" Her body shifted from the relaxed pose it was, to stiffen visibly before Cullen. Aveline warned him not to provoke Marian, lest the woman shut down on him. However, she was treading close to a subject Cullen didn't want to talk about or face. He was a proud man but the things he has done, Cullen wasn't proud of. During this visit to the school and talking with Marian, Cullen had come to respect and admire Marian as he saw her in a new light.

"I wanted to see for myself if shutting down the academy was the right thing to do." Cullen stated.

"And what does your heart tell you?"

Cullen pressed his mouth into a thin line and gazed out over the grounds of the school and the lowering sun in the sky. "A Templar can't think with his heart. We must be rational, moral and our decisions in affairs of magic must be above reproach." Cullen sat there as the silence drew out between them. He watched the children playing and remained quiet for a little while longer not wanting to break the fragile tranquility. He reached the conclusion that he already had taken the first step in coming here, and that had been the hardest. Now Cullen must be honest with himself. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, he knew this was the time to voice the crux of why he came. "My heart tells me that this is right for mages, to have some freedoms, but there must be a better balance between the mages and Templars; a relationship of trust, not that of jailor and prisoner. Meredith was a good woman, and to some extent, she still is. She once believed in the ideals that created the founding of the Templar Order. Lately it seems as though she is making one power play after another setting the mages firmly beneath her. I think her aspirations are hurting the Order's ideals and those who are coming up in the ranks under her leadership aren't the kind of Templars I am proud to have represent the Order I serve. Meredith's spite and lust for power are making her directives seem less rational and that is why I am here. She views you and your school as a threat to her accumulating power and she will remove it before you become too powerful to stand against her." There it was, all his mistrust for his commander and his reasoning of why he was having trouble keeping faith was laid bare to a mage, of all people.

"I see." Marian said softly. "Then we have a dilemma here, Knight-Captain."

"I know." He watched Marian as she stood up from the step and walked down toward the green. His heart went out to her and the impossible situation they found themselves. Standing up, Cullen followed Marian and went to stand next to her. "I either do my duty or I risk insubordination against my commanding officer. With one, I lose sight of why I became a Templar in the first place-to serve and protect mages and man. With the other choice, I face losing my commission and face charges of treason. In the end, I felt that there is enough tension and hatred in Kirkwall that I couldn't stand by to add to the mounting tensions."

"I know you risked a lot to come here to tell me this, Cullen." It was the first time she had used his given name since they spoke. "These children are the most important thing to me; they are why I started this school."

"From what I can see, they are very lucky to have someone like you to learn from and to protect them."

Marian looked straight into his hazel eyes and felt very vulnerable to the Templar's gaze. At that moment, her heart gave a little lurch in her chest. He looked at Marian as the woman she was, not a mage, a teacher, or a political advocate. However, there was a shadow in his eyes that restrained Cullen from being the man he was deep inside, and this saddened her. "So, what do I do?"

"Get your permits, Marian."

"But…"

Cullen laid a finger on Marian's lips to quiet her. "Just get your permits, legally, and with witnesses. I believe Varric is a credible witness that will be accepted."

"But Meredith will refuse the permits and still continue with the shutdown!" Marian grabbed Cullen's hand and took it off her mouth.

"You let me worry about the Knight-Commander."

Marian shook her head. "You are risking too much for someone you talked with barely a handful of times."

"You've shown me not everything or everyone has gone mad in this world, Marian. I can take care of myself."

Something about those words haunted Marian as she looked into Cullen's shadowed eyes.

They stood at Cullen's SUV as the sun marched its way westward. Classes were done for the day and the students were off in the dorms doing their homework or other activities. Marian watched Cullen as he silently took in the quiet atmosphere of the academy, the sun sending bright golden highlights off his waves. She hoped to have shown the man that not every mage was a threat, and with proper education in magic and in social activities, that they are people too. Each child knew the huge responsibility they bore, as did Marian, when Malcolm Hawke taught her and Bethany.

Malcolm had befriended a Templar when he was in the Circle of Kirkwall, in turn that Templar helped him escape. Her brother Carver was named for that Templar in memorial to the brave soul that man was in risking his Order in order to serve Andraste and the Maker. Of course, the man was tried for treason and sentenced to death.

Now, from spending the afternoon with the Knight-Captain, Marian saw the brave man he was. Conflicted, yes, but at the core of Cullen was a man that believed in justice and the good of mankind. Shaking her head, Marian probably thought she imagined those things but her instinct never lied. As she looked back to Cullen, her breath stopped as he in turn was watching her.

"I…I hope that your trip wasn't a waste." Marian stumbled a little and nervously licked her bottom lip.

"No, it wasn't." Cullen said gently. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around. It has opened my eyes to many things about the mages here…and you."

Marian felt heat tinge her cheeks and cleared her throat. "I will be prepared for when you come here next time."

Cullen nodded and started to say something and stopped himself. "Can I ask something else, something that is rumored and yet I know it isn't true but humor me please."

"Um, okay." Marian replied nervously, waiting for the bad turn of the day now.

"The Mage Underground, it is said that you are involved with it."

She didn't expect that and her cheeks flamed with sudden anger at the rumor. "I have no part of that terrorist group!" Marian hissed out hotly. "They believe in nothing but their selfish ends, thinking that freeing mages from the Gallows is just but then there is nothing to guide them to having a better life! They have brought more trouble and fear of mages in Kirkwall as surely as any maleficar! It goes against everything that I teach here!"

The Templar was taken aback by Marian's vehemence but inwardly, he breathed easier to know that Marian and her school seemed unsupportive of it. "I didn't think the rumor was true, but I had to ask."

Her eyes still sparked with anger and annoyance. It brought up a heated exchange Marian had with Anders regarding his damn movement not too long ago. "Believe it or not, Cullen, I do believe the Templars are needed, albeit, not this current incarnation of it that exists today. You have witnessed the shape I was in after battling Terry."

"I did, you were weak like a newborn kitten." Cullen affirmed. "If Templars were to do the duty that was originally set for them, they would be a protector against those who would take advantage of a weakened mage."

"Exactly, just as you helped get me back on my feet that day." Marian's ire cooled now and she looked once again at Cullen. "I never did thank you for being there, Cullen."

The corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile. "You are welcome, Marian." After a brief pause he added, "It was my pleasure."

_Oh, Maker_, Marian shivered inside. _That man's smile can wreak havoc! Or maybe it is just me that it affects? _ "Are you flirting with me, Knight-Captain?" Marian grinned, chuckling as she noticed Cullen's ears turn red.

"Am…I…wha—n…no! No! I didn't mean…!" _Oh, Maker!_ Cullen chided himself. "I…I think…need to go…uh, need to get going."

Marian laughed playfully at Cullen's stuttering, thinking to herself it was so adorable how the man disassembled at her harmless little quip. "Relax, Cullen, I'm just teasing!"

"What? Oh…yes, teasing." Cullen rubbed the back of his burning neck, his eyes wandering everywhere but at Marian. He was taken off guard by that little tease, considering how smitten he was with the woman already. He had to remember to keep on his toes around Marian. "I really should be going. I am really glad I came."

"Then I'm glad you got some enjoyment, even if this was a bit of an educational and lecturing sort of day."

Cullen chuckled, "You managed to keep my interest that I didn't think it was all so lecturing." This time, Marian blushed which gave Cullen a small measure of satisfaction that he managed to get one over Marian after her teasing remark.

"Hmm, yes, well…" Marian was a little speechless after Cullen's turnabout on her.

Cullen opened the door to his vehicle and slid inside. The engine purred to life and idled as Cullen rolled the driver's side window down. "Would you like have coffee sometime?"

"Is that wise, Knight-Captain?" Marian cocked her head, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Maybe not. However, down on the coast, there is this café that serves fresh roast espresso. I know the family that owns it. It is also a bakery. When I do runs out of the city, I usually drop by for a cup or two."

"It sounds nice! When are you suggesting we do this?"

Cullen paused a moment and then turned to look Marian. "If things go well with your permits, I'll treat you."

Marian chuckled. "You are a devious man, Cullen!"

He just smiled and pulled the SUV away from the front of the school. Marian watched the vehicle go until all that was left to see was the faint red taillights.


	9. Chapter 9

**I**

_The sun was almost blindingly bright as its light reflected off the sea washing out its normal deep blue-gray water. A few rocky fingers reached up from the sea's depths as waves broke against them as the high tide hid a myriad of jagged rocks just below the surface. A quaint fishing village was nestled within the tall cliffs overlooking the sea. Its natural harbor sheltered a small fishing fleet whose crew and families populated the small hamlet. A lighthouse rested at the highest point of the town's cliffs and housed at its base was a small shop and bakery where the lighthouse keeper's living quarters once stood. _

_Marian pulled her car next to the parked SUV that Cullen was leaning against casually. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hat was tipped forward a little resting on his brow to keep the bright sun from his eyes. When he caught sight of her, a smile broke over his face that shone in his eyes. Marian found herself responding with a smile of her own as she walked over to him. _

_"You made it." Cullen almost sounded surprised, but happy as well._

_"You doubted that I would come?" _

_His feet shuffled a little before he truthfully answered her, "Maybe."_

_Marian enjoyed putting Cullen on the spot, he was so adorable when he became flustered. "I gave you my word I would be here. Besides, it isn't every day that a Templar invites me out for a cup of coffee. I only hope it is worth the drive." _

_Cullen smiled, "I think you will find that it will exceed your expectations." Gesturing for her to lead the way, Marian headed into the cozy cottage store and was immediately greeted with the earthy aroma of fresh roasted coffee. _

_"It tastes even better than it smells." Cullen's breath tickled at her ear, making Marian shiver._

_"Mmmm, I hope so."_

_Cullen pressed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her toward a cozy corner table for two. They took their seats and soon before them were two small steaming cups of espresso. Taking a sip of her, Marian's eyes closed as the silky texture and smooth bold flavor complimented by a hint of bitter chocolate hit her taste buds. Her companion watched her enjoy her drink before starting in on his._

_His breath was hot against her mouth, hands moving deftly down her body, caressing and lightly scratching over the skin. Marian didn't intimately know Cullen, but the things he was doing was pure bliss. She couldn't even remember how they had wound up there, one moment she was at the coffee shop, and the next…Cullen teased her and she moaned losing that train of thought. She found herself getting lost in the pleasure he was coaxing from her body. He knew where to touch her, and her body responded to him. Her breath caught as Cullen continued his languid exploration of her body. Arching her back, she pushed herself closer to him as her loose hair spread out in the sand of the private beach. The templar's mouth sensuously worked its way down her throat to her chest that she had thrust up at him. When she felt a wet tongue and hot breath over one of her nipples, Marian whimpered not wanting him to stop. _

_Her hands tangled themselves into his tight golden waves, grasping his hair as Cullen teased and kissed at her nipple. As his mouth kept ministering his attention to her breasts, his hand slid further down between her legs. Gently biting her nipple, she felt his fingers take their advantage by slipping into her making her moan and shudder. She reached down and pulled Cullen's face to hers, kissing him as her body moved against his. _

_Cullen's fingers moved deeper inside her making her writhe and moan against him. The heat between their bodies, the building tension inside of her, she felt herself tip over the edge as his fingers coaxed her to climax_._ "Oh, Cullen!"_

**2**

Anders' hand stopped as soon as he heard Marian cry out Cullen's name. Her muscles quivered around his fingers still buried inside her as her body grew more relaxed. Anders stared down at her in surprise, her eyes still closed as he withdrew from her. Anders had quietly entered her apartment planning to wake Marian for a morning of pleasurable company. He was glad that she was still in bed asleep so that he would have the pleasure of waking her up in such a way that they would both get a pleasant start to the morning. Everything had been going as he planned until Marian cried out Cullen's name.

Marian groggily blinked her eyes open from slumber as Anders had fully awakened her body before her mind caught up. She saw Anders staring down at her with an unreadable look flashing in his eyes before he abruptly stood up and left the bed. "Anders, what are you doing here?" Marian asked still shaking off the vestiges of sleep.

"I had hoped to spend the morning together, but it seems as though you were expecting someone else." Anders had a sulky tone to his voice and Marian was unsure of what he meant.

"Anders, I've no idea what you are talking about. One moment I am sleeping and the next you are here. My mind is running a little slowly without coffee." The word coffee brought a rush of images from her dream back to her. Cullen smiling at her as they shared a cup of coffee, rolling around on the beach as Cullen made love to her. Her eyes widened as she remembered her dream and her cheeks flushed with hot embarrassment from the erotic turn of her dream.

Anders watched as Marian face went from confusion to embarrassment and saw now that she understood what had transpired. "I had no idea you and the Knight-Captain had grown so close since we were last together. Really, to confuse your lovers' names like that," Anders made a tsking noise at her.

Marian looked at him with fire in her eyes, "After our last argument, it is none of your business who I do or do not allow into my bed. Besides, you happened to rouse me from a dream, nothing more. If you wish to be angry over something that isn't there, then so be it."

Anders knew he should put aside his bruised ego, but to have Marian, of all women, cry out Cullen's name was a kick to the teeth. However, from her reaction he knew there was nothing more to it. Still, Anders couldn't help but wonder what the uptight Knight-Captain had been doing with Marian while he was away. "You called me Cullen during foreplay, sweetheart. I think that is something to get a bit concerned about." Anders answered back, if a little snidely.

"I was asleep, Anders!" Marian threw up her arms in exasperation. "It wasn't done consciously since I don't have control over what I dream!"

"Yet dreams help us play out some of our deepest desires. Especially as mages, we are close to the Fade as it is and that just adds fuel to bring out those desires that are buried in our subconscious!" Anders shot back. His eyes flashed sharply at Marian as the words struck her and made her blink a moment. He all but accused her of having a secret desire about the templar without her waking mind knowing.

Marian shook her head at him. She knew he was now looking for an argument since he dug in his heels. She pulled back the covers and rolled out of bed reaching for her robe to cover herself. "For the love of the Maker…what are you doing here in the first place? After our last argument I thought I made it clear that we are through."

"You were angry that I wouldn't give up my friend or my cause, not because you don't want me." Anders blood rose, tingeing his cheeks in a red flush. Who was she to tell him who he could and could not associate with when she was running around with Knight-Captain Cullen, the very embodiment of what all mages loathed and feared in Kirkwall? Did Cullen finally learn to push forward and steal the woman that Anders was interested in, as Anders had done with Surana? _That uppity little git!_ Anders ground his teeth as his vivid imagination pictured Cullen wooing Marian with lies about him.

Marian's eyes drifted over Anders. He stood there on the other side of her bed, his golden hair tousled, his chest bare, and his pants partly unfastened. Of course, she was still attracted to him, but his associations and his recent behavior was no longer something she could look past. "Your _friend_ Kristoff is trying to create a revolution, one that will cast mage and templar against one another and put many innocents in harm's way! I don't condone what he proposes and I am against the Mage Underground the two of you formed in your bid to free mages from Templar oversight. You are blind to what your actions are going to cost everyone! There are better ways, ones that take time to develop, in which I am trying to work for the betterment of mages and our relationship with the Templars!"

"From your earlier moans and cries, I think your wish to bed a certain Knight-Captain is clouding your judgment of what is best for mages." Anders' insult made Marian's nostrils flare and her gaze held a deadly gleam in them. Anders felt her mana flare with her temper, but Marian held it in check using that reserve of self-control all mages had to possess and master in order to survive.

"If you wish to walk out of this apartment without limping, you will not cross that line with me again." Marian's voice wavered slightly with checked anger, but Anders knew he had Marian at the edge of her limits. "I have spent most of my money and many years ensuring that mages have another means of learning how to not succumb to temptation, outside of going to the Tower. How many apostates have you known or heard of that either died or turned into abominations because they weren't properly trained? Too scared to get a formal education to master their talent, they turned to others like them who didn't know how to help them before it was too late. All children born of magic are sent from their families and why? Why must we take and hide those who happen to be born with the gift to help humanity heal and grow? I created a haven where mages can come and learn about their talents and abilities without fear! You and the Mage Underground seek to destroy what I have spent my lifetime trying to create and you want me to tell mages to take up arms against the Chantry, the Templars, and all those who are not born like them? Isn't that what they do to us? We have to be the ones to break this cycle, to show we are better than what they make us out to be!" Marian's hands clenched into fists at her sides as she continued. "Kristoff wants a holy war to fight and this isn't even his battle! He is using you to create chaos in a city that is little better than a powder keg. One spark and we all lose everything we hold dear. Anders, why can't you see that?"

"We freed mages from the Gallows, mages that were slated to be made Tranquil!" Ander's hissed, his arm flinging out in the general direction of the Gallows. "What good is it to teach future generations when the past generation is killed off, or made to not feel and think for themselves? What future do you fight for when you hide away in your school hoping that your tiny corner of the world will go forgotten by the Templars and the Chantry? You are naïve to think that you are doing anything more than gathering mages in one spot to be taken out by the Templars in one fell swoop!" Anders' blood was boiling and he closed the distance between them, his mana flaring and feeding off his anger. "None of us asked to be born a mage, but we are sentenced to a life of servitude and prejudice. If we don't stand up for ourselves nobody else will, why can't you see that, Marian? You hide away and cower thinking you make a difference, but what good is a school when you are being hunted down one by one? Each day that passes, more mages are either killed or made Tranquil! I am not after you for your status or wealth Marian, I helped you before you came into either, and I helped you get where you are. Before you judge my methods, and me, remember what my help has given back to you and your family. There will come a day when you will have to make a choice; best be careful of your bedfellows sweetheart."

Anders smirked at her and Marian nearly lost control. She almost lashed out at Anders as mana sang in her blood, aching to be directed and released. "There is always a price to pay with you Anders and I remember that your help didn't come for free. You were always one for taking the easy path Anders, the one that gained you the most with the least amount of effort, but even you should realize what a dangerous plan Kristoff is forming. I am trying to build a foundation for a relationship built on mutual respect between templars and mages; and here your group is proving every prejudice the Chantry has against us is true! Rather than undermine one another, we should be working together! However, I won't condone thievery and violence as a means to the end I am trying to achieve!" The disgust in Marian's voice was unmistakable.

"I won't be forced to not speak out or act when atrocities are being forced upon myself or others like me!" Anders spat back at her, his own body trembling with checked anger. He remembered their last argument faring the same way. With him solidly on one side of the fence and Marian standing firmly on the other, each battling the other over what they thought was the best course of action. They both weren't going to change the other's view, and now the lines had been drawn. It made Anders angry and a little bitter that the morning had gone so badly. He really did enjoy Marian's company, but her optimism and ignorance was too much for him to overlook any longer.

"I guess this is it then. There is no changing your mind is there?" Marian shook her head no, as they stared at one another. "In that case," Anders took her key out of his pocket and put it on the nightstand, "it was fun while it lasted. I truly hope that when the inevitable day comes when mages are forced to stand against the Templars, that you won't be trapped on the wrong side." Anders walked out of the bedroom.

When Marian heard the front door open and close behind Anders, she let out a breath she didn't realize she held as her mind reeled from the latest argument. She was disappointed she couldn't change Anders' mind, but Marian knew by now that Kristoff had poisoned Anders thinking by planting his own ideas into Anders head. Once, Anders had been carefree and self-centered, without a care in the world. He took what he wanted from life, all the while enjoying frustrating the elder mages and the Templars. Now Anders jovial lightheartedness became darker and more perverted after Kristoff entered into his life. Marian couldn't understand the man's hold over Anders, but she was helpless to protect him from it. _You can't save a person from themselves._

She looked down at the key on the nightstand, taking it in her own hand. Marian thought back to Anders' earlier attempt, or failure, in trying to have a romantic or pleasurable morning in her bed. A small part of her wistfully remembered the now half-forgotten dream. All Marian could recall now was that Cullen was in it and how he had made her feel. Giving her head a hard shake, Marian couldn't help but berate herself aloud, "No, not with a templar, Marian-that is a bad idea. Especially not with the Knight-Captain!" Marian snorted loudly and went into the kitchen to get her morning coffee started. Nevertheless, Marian didn't think her heart would be as sensible to the sound advice that her head was telling her.

**3**

Kristoff came upon Anders looking somber and upset when he arrived at the apartment they shared. "What's wrong Anders?" he asked his friend clapping him on the back.

Without looking up, Anders answered him, "Marian and I are through. That woman!—"he didn't finish his thought as feelings of anger and sadness warred within him at the loss of his friend and lover.

"This has been a long time coming. The two of you never saw eye to eye on politics. She was always too reserved and saw you as extreme. " Kristoff leaned back in the chair, watching Anders as he stood up to pace between the living room and kitchen, walking back and forth as he worked off the anger and energy threatening to unleash itself in other ways.

"I thought I could change her mind by showing her all the good we've done, all the mages we've helped! She is an intelligent woman, why can't she see the truth in that? Blast it!" Anders was frustrated with Marian and with himself in not being able to convince her how what he was doing was necessary.

Kristoff snorted. "You are not in the same class as Marian Hawke, Anders. You are a tethered mage, she's not. Your ideals for mage freedom couldn't be more disparate. She uses politics and the law to fight for mage recognition since she can go wherever she wishes without fear of being taken by Templars, thanks to her current standing in Kirkwall. We are forced to remain hidden, to conceal our very nature as we strive to free those mages who are enslaved at the Kirkwall Circle.

"She believes that there is a way to build a relationship between mages and the Chantry through education and understanding! What a waste! These mages need help now, not in a few decades when laws are enacted and rights for mages are gained! Every day that passes we lose more mages to the Templars, or worse, in their desperation they are turning to blood magic." Anders growled with disgust at having to admit to that sad truth. Like Marian, he detested blood magic, thought it repugnant and deviant. Blood magic left mages wide open for demons to come through from the Fade and take over their bodies, hence becoming abominations.

"Forget about her, Anders. She was nothing more than a distraction, albeit a pretty one, but there are more important things you must do and Marian Hawke is not one of them." Kristoff leaned forward in his chair and stared at Anders. "We need to hasten our plan. Meredith is growing uneasy with your ex-lover. And because of that, she is overstepping her bounds with the Order's rights over the mages. She is spreading fear and dissent in the populace against us ensuring they will report anything out of the ordinary. Innocent mages are being imprisoned and if anyone tries to inquire about them, they are silenced. Time is becoming our enemy as much as Meredith."

"Orsino is too cowed by her to oppose the bitch." Anders' eyes took on a bright gleam of fervor. "Elthina is worse, she doesn't stand with either, and that causes even more trouble. If only the Chantry would stop the atrocities being put forth by the Templars, we wouldn't be in such a mess right now! Her inaction is worse than if she actually sided with either group; it is as though it doesn't matter and Meredith takes that leeway given as far as she can. There will be no help from either of those two."

"Orsino has a lot at risk if he openly rebels at what Meredith is doing without Elthina's consent. And Elthina is ducking her head in the sand hoping that by leaving the two sides alone they will reach a compromise, but that is idealistic thinking." Kristoff nodded in agreement, adding his own observations to Anders'.

"We can't keep planning and plotting rescue missions, it seems pointless when some of them are recaptured. Something must be done!" Anders continued pacing to work off his worry and frustration, chewing at his lower lip.

"Don't worry about that. I have a plan." Kristoff smiled widely, his eyes taking on a fanatical gleam that Anders was too distracted to notice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker and RiHouston  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 10**

Garrett had been worried about Marian after she called and told him about her breakup with Anders. Secretly, Garrett was thrilled that they were no longer together, but he felt guilty at his relief because he knew it was hard on his sister to lose a friend. He would have left to see his sister right away if he didn't have an important business meeting planned, which should be starting any minute now.

Right on time, the door to his office swung opened and standing in the doorway was Ferelden's king, Alistair Theirin. The two men strode towards one another clapping each other on the back in greeting. "Garrett, it's been too long since you and your sister were last in Denerim."

"Yes, well, Kirkwall has a way of keeping one busy; especially if you happen to be a Hawke." Garrett grinned and turned to see a smiling Varric, as the dwarf watched the men greet each other. "You know Varric, I presume?"

"Only by reputation." Alistair shook the dwarf's hand.

Varric returned the hearty handshake. "Depending on the source, that could be either good or bad for me." Varric chuckled. "I trust that after all our planning the last few weeks that you had little trouble so far with your 'impromptu' visit?"

"Yes, you have my thanks for helping me avoid any publicity or official notice in the city. I had hoped to get a little business done without the 'powers that be' figuring out I am in town. With a little luck, I'll be out before they know it!" Alistair explained.

"No need to thank me yet, your highness. The next few days will tell if the coin I put out helped secure the silence of those nagging paparazzi and other anxious career-minded journalists. Not to mention, certain politicians turning a blind eye"

"Good. What of Marian? Does she know about any of this?" Alistair asked Garrett with a look of concern.

"No. I planned to tell her, but…" Garrett didn't want to get into personal troubles with Alistair or to worry him, "things have grown a little more complicated recently."

"Surely you plan on telling her? You know that with her temper it is best for you to tell her about everything rather than have her find out from someone else."

Garrett let out a sigh at his friend's understanding. "You're right. Though, I think I'll wait at least one more day before talking with her."

"Good, you didn't start without me." Sebastian came sauntering in taking in the scene of the three men standing and talking.

Alistair looked at the newest arrival to the meeting, "Ah, Seb, I was wondering when you would show up. Late as usual, I see."

"Only for business, never for pleasure." Sebastian roguishly responded as he shook Alistair's hand. "I happened to be waiting on some news on another important matter, so it had my time table pushed back a little bit this afternoon."

Garrett motioned for Sebastian, Alistair, and Varric to have a seat in his office. "So, tell me what exactly has you so upset that you had to come in person to tell me?" Garrett leveled his gaze at Alistair, getting to the heart of the matter.

Alistair grew serious, something that made Garrett worry. "It is something that Ferelden's Knight-Commander has been investigating, albeit off the books. He has brought his discoveries directly to me since he is unsure of how many people could be involved in this. In fact, we've even called upon First Enchanter Irving's help and now, my friend, I am in need of yours. You have the connections here in Kirkwall and I couldn't think of any other way than involving you."

"And what exactly am I getting involved in?" Garrett asked.

"Lyrium." At the word, all the men sitting around Alistair had their eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "More specifically, lyrium that is chemically designed to keep those using it to become more susceptible to its addictive properties while increasing its affects on the consumer, as well."

"The Chantry controls the lyrium importing, but the dwarves have proprietary rights to the lyrium veins themselves, since they own the lands containing it." Varric reasoned aloud. Lyrium passed through many hands before it became available for sale or use. "This doesn't sound like something the Chantry would condone. They like their Templars malleable, but also effective."

Garrett nodded, as some of the undercurrents he kept up with sweeping Kirkwall were starting to make sense. "There have been an increase in raids, the Templars are overwhelming powerful mages, mages in large numbers." His thoughts were with Marian's school, of the large number of mages that resided there as teacher, and those to be trained. "With mages, there was always a feeling of safety in numbers, but now mages are turning to blood magic in order to gain their own edge in this fight. The laced lyrium does explain how the Templars are keeping up the frequency of their raids, and how successfully they are able to cull capable mages more easily. This is why the mages are becoming so desperate."

Sebastian groaned, "This is exactly what Kirkwall did not need on top of all the recent political upheaval; junkie templars and blood mages running amok."

Garrett shook his head at all the implications, "Meredith must be desperate to maintain her hold over Kirkwall if she is going behind the Divine's back to give her Templars such an edge. I always knew she was a dangerous woman, but a person who would allow those serving the Order to be used in such a fashion, has no regard for anyone." Garrett had seen Kirkwall though many rough days before, but now it seemed that rather than healing, the city was once more in trouble.

Varric broke the silence that hung around the threesome, "You know, I never like to get involved in politics, but it looks as though Kirkwall is in need of someone to save it again."

Sebastian groaned, "You want Hawke to stand between the Templars who are being fed laced lyrium, mages who are desperate enough to resort to blood magic, and the Chantry who is oblivious to what is happening between these two groups?" Sebastian looked over at Varric and Alistair with a look of disbelief.

Alistair shook his head, "Hopefully, it won't come to that. This is why I have come to see you outside of official channels. Greagoir, Irving, and I believe that if the lyrium isn't tainted, then the mages won't become so desperate that they will resort to blood magic so readily. The Chantry staying out of this conflict has us worried that things will grow much worse until the unthinkable could happen."

Garrett looked over at Alistair, "Just when things were going swimmingly well in Kirkwall, it seems that chaos is ready to break open again in the city. Sure, tensions in Kirkwall are running high, but what made you come here, why come to me for help?"

"He is trying to keep Kirkwall from an Exalted March." Sebastian's thick brogue intoned the words. The mages were desperate, fighting by any means necessary since the Templars stepped up their raids and had the enhanced lyrium giving them an edge. The only one to stand in the middle to strike balance between these two factions was the Chantry, but for some reason Elthina was staying far away from it, almost ignoring Orsino and Meredith.

Alistair let out a heavy sigh. "We think that is a distinct possibility. Kirkwall has yet to name a Viscount. I know that Dumar is managing as mayor but he can't lead Kirkwall through these tough times. A Viscount is needed, Garrett." His eyes grew serious as he looked at his old friend. "Also, the number of mages resorting to blood magic continues to rise, and word of some of the atrocities that were committed upon Templars by those blood mages have spread beyond the Free Marches. I have it on good authority that the Divine in Orlais has already dispatched spies to keep an eye on Kirkwall. I personally do not wish to see Kirkwall fall. Many Fereldan's came here in their hour of need. I may not rule here, but the people deserve better than this!"

"If we can somehow figure out how they are lacing the lyrium, get those Templars weaned off the fixed stuff…" Garrett pulled on his beard, the only sign of his agitation showing to the other men. "If Marian can keep the mages calm and from resorting to blood magic, we can have the Grand Cleric finally declare law in the city. Then, we might be able to save Kirkwall." Garrett thought through all the channels that they would have to go through before setting about such a large and daunting task. He knew he would have to call upon some old friends to help out, and of course, he would need Marian's help and cooperation. She was instrumental to the success of this forming plan.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Garrett, but I think Knight-Captain Cullen would be the person to get close to for information." Varric mentioned, giving Garrett an apologetic shrug.

Alistair looked over at the dwarf in surprise, "Cullen? I didn't realize this is where he came after he left Fereldan's Order."

"What do you know of him?" Garrett asked Alistair.

"In what was another lifetime ago, I had known Cullen when I was training to be a Templar. He was a good man, strong in his faith and a person you could rely on. After the events that happened at the Circle of Fereldan, well, suffice it to say he is wearing a heavy burden of guilt. Greagoir was once Cullen's commanding officer and I think if we are going to find out anything, he should be the one to approach Cullen first. Maybe we will gain a little more insight into what is happening in the Order here in Kirkwall."

"Greagoir isn't the only one who can get close with the Knight-Captain." Varric said as he looked at Garrett.

"Oh?" Alistair raised an eyebrow at Varric's statement.

Garrett scowled, "It seems Marian and Cullen's paths have crossed a few times now. She doesn't need this right now, Varric!"

"And you know how much she is just going to _love_ you being overprotective of her." Varric shot back to Garrett. "Greagoir can break the ice, but I think it will take Marian's influence over Cullen to really be able to find out what is going on inside the Kirkwall Order."

Sebastian added his thoughts, trying hard to school a pained expression, "As much as I hate to admit it, this is more than the three of us can handle on our own, Garrett. We are going to need everyone's help, and connections, to keep Kirkwall from this continual downward spiral."

"So, I take it that you will help me?" Alistair looked at the threesome, who now wore troubled looks.

"I don't suppose there are riches and rewards in any of this?" Garrett joked to his long time friend.

Alistair laughed, "Just the satisfaction in knowing that you save a nation from itself…again. If you are unlucky, they'll crown you Viscount for all your efforts, and you will find yourself continually saving Kirkwall, over and over again." Alistair always had an easy way about him, making the insurmountable odds seem a little more manageable. He was a good man, and a good king.

Garrett found himself thinking of the challenges that he and his companions would face. It would take all of their combined resources to be able to pull this one off. "Ok men, I think now we need to work on saving Kirkwall once more."

Garrett pulled his car up to the front of the club with Marian sitting in the passenger seat. Since he picked Marian up, she had been unusually quiet. He was glad to get her out of the house and to bring her somewhere that would take her mind off her troubled thoughts. As soon as Garrett stopped the car in front of the flashing lights of the club, two valets stepped forward, one to open Marian's door and give a hand to help her out, the other waiting for Garrett to get out and hand over the keys. Normally, Garrett would be leery about handing the key of his Mercedes X5 SUV, but they frequented this club quite regularly that Garrett, Marian, and Sebastian, were forever on the VIP list, compliments of the owner. Consequently, it helped to be the club owner's investment broker, so, yes, Garrett had a bit of the stake in the club. The club had a rocky start in getting its doors opened but once it did finally open two months ago, it was the hottest place in the city to go and let loose for the night. Well, with the money he and Sebastian threw in to get the building to code and to seal an old entrance to the Dark Roads, the club had better return on their investment, with interest. There was a hidden meaning to the club's name "Vibe."

"Remember what to do?" Garrett gave the young valet a hard look.

"Yeah, I remember, Hawke. You know I am the only one who will touch your baby here."

"And because I tip well." Garrett slapped a hand on the valet's shoulder.

Garrett walked around to the sidewalk and held out his arm for his sister. She gave him a small smile and put on her game mask for the crowd. The music greeted them as soon as the bouncers opened the doors to admit them. The thudding bass and synthesized beat reeled them into the depths of the club, flashing lights going in time with the music. Garrett glared at any man trying so much as to approach Marian. What she needed were her friends and several rounds of drinks, not a load of empty promises and a one-night stand. Marian was a smart woman, but even smart people could be enticed to do stupid things when they were left vulnerable, and Garrett would always protect his sister from doing something stupid, if she let him. That was the trick as Marian liked to do things her way. Garrett lead her to the table he reserved in the private balcony overlooking the dance floor, and the expansive bar that snaked along one end of it. Sebastian was already there, though Varric and Alistair had yet to arrive. Garrett left out telling Marian about Alistair's visit and sincerely hoped that she had a few drinks in her before his arrival to keep her from asking too many questions.

Marian took a seat while Sebastian smiled and moved closer to her, his arm snaking around her waist. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he looked up at Garrett. "Drinks should be here any minute." As if Sebastian's words had summoned her, a server came by and set the drinks before Marian and Garrett before bustling off again.

Garrett caught Sebastian admiring the server's curves, as Marian tried a small sip of the drink set before her. Smiling, she took a generous swallow. Garrett shook his head, sipping at his own drink and smiled in approval. His friend certainly knew the Hawke's tastes. The bartender had done a good job in getting the proportions just right on the Long Island Iced Tea, that the drink went down smoothly and tasting of the sweet non-alcoholic drink. Garrett took another drink and watched Marian with Sebastian, as they chatted about nothing in particular. Too bad Marian couldn't see Sebastian as anything more than a brother, though Garrett had hoped his friend could steal her attention from Anders. If Sebastian and Marian did give a relationship a try, were anything to happen between them, it would make things uncomfortable between Garrett and his long time friend with their business. It wasn't because Sebastian didn't try to gain Marian's affections, but it was because of those efforts that Marian found no sport to be with him. Now, Sebastian flirted shamelessly with Marian, but knew that nothing more would ever come from it. They had formed a comfortable friendship between the three of them.

The three of them had an easy conversation, and after finishing his second round of "tea," Garrett's attention was caught by a dark haired beauty in an alluring and snug fitting red dress approach the bar down below, ordering a drink. He had been observing the crowd all night, but for some reason his attention kept wandering back to where she was. She had been making the rounds, working the crowd before she took a seat at the bar. A few moments later, another woman, this one a dark blonde, joined her. Smiling, as the wheels in his mind started turning, Garrett stood up and excused himself from the table. He headed down to the floor level and over to the bar where the dark haired beauty sat.

He walked slowly and purposefully towards the bar, like a hunter stalking its prey. Occasionally, he would greet someone he knew, surreptitiously keeping his eyes on the woman at the bar. As suave as he could be, Garrett walked up to the bar and leaned against it near the two ladies. The blonde haired beauty turned her seat around and bumped into Garrett soundly while she reached for her drink. Garrett grimaced in pain as the woman smacked into his elbow and knee.

"I am so sorry!" the blonde-haired woman gushed as her drink splashed clumsily onto Garrett's shirt. "I didn't see you there!" The small paper discs that the drinks were served on were not particularly absorbent as she tried to press it against his shirt to remove the spilled drink from it.

Garrett smiled, taking took her hands into his to keep the woman from spreading the spilled drink further into his shirt, "It is ok, it was an accident. Luckily, this is an old shirt and one I didn't particularly care for." He smiled at her, trying to keep her from feeling terrible about the spilled drink. "Accidents happen-and to me, they tend to happen more often than most." The blonde-haired woman still looked a little upset, but Garrett used his winning smile and charm to put her at ease. "Here, let me buy you another." Garrett waved over the bartender and had him serve the woman another drink to replace the one she spilled.

"That—that is very kind of you. I am so sorry! Please, join my friend and I. It is the least I can do…to make up for the accident." The blonde motioned to the seat next to her brunette friend that stood vacant.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, I need to return to my friends." Garrett motioned to the table upstairs, with what appeared to be only Sebastian sitting at it. Marian was noticeably absent. "Why don't you ladies join us? The booth is large enough and it is only the three of us up there."

The blonde-haired woman looked over at her friend and nodded her assent. "Sure! By the way, I am Sorcha, and this is my good friend, Nadia." Sorcha made the introductions for her and the brunette that had captured Garrett's attention from the start.

"I am Garrett." He flashed his most charming smile at the two women. Sorcha returned it, but Nadia looked unaffected, which made Garrett smile even wider. If nothing else, he always did love a challenge and this dark beauty was going to be one if his apparent open charm wasn't cracking that woman's aloofness.

Garrett held out his arms for them, to which they accepted, and he walked back toward the stairs leading up to the private balcony. He flashed a smile to each of them, feeling lucky to have two beauties gracing his arms. The alcohol was already drying quickly on his silk shirt but the sweet smell of amaretto was lingering a while longer. As they approached the reserved booth, Garrett noticed that yes, indeed, Sebastian was alone and sulking. Sebastian nodded his head toward the dance floor, directing Garrett to where Marian could be found. Garrett's smile dropped a couple degrees as he took in the tall, imposing bulk of the Knight-Captain, dancing with his sister. He ground his molars, keeping his smile on his face as he turned his attention back to the two women he asked up to join their little party. Garrett didn't want to know what his sister was up to, dancing in a very public and popular club, with the Templar Order's second-in-command. She was just getting over Anders, and now, it looked as though Marian found another play toy, albeit, one that could do quite a bit of harm to her, if Cullen wished.

Clearing his throat a bit, Garrett pushed Marian and Cullen from his mind and brought forth his new guests. "Sebastian, may I introduce you to Sorcha and Nadia?" Garrett gestured to each woman.

Sebastian's sulky demeanor immediately vanished immediately, his charming roguish personality coming out. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sebastian slightly bowed his head, using his brogue accent to full advantage.

Garrett noticed Sorcha's smile widen at Sebastian's charm; Sebastian always was a lady's man, to which he honed down the charms and inflections of speech to such perfection, that Sebastian was never want for a partner for the night. Sorcha took the proffered seat next to Sebastian, while Nadia took a seat beside Garrett. Things had worked out better than Garrett had thought. Sometimes luck favored him, and other times, it was a cruel mistress. He listened as Sebastian steered the conversation deftly to discover what their new companions were about, from tastes in music and movies, to even touching a little to see if they were any special people in their lives.

Of the two ladies, Sorcha was very easy going and personable. She openly talked with Garrett and Sebastian, finding that the two men and she had much in common. Garrett liked her but his eyes still watched Nadia, who for some reason, had his interest piqued. He couldn't say why, for while Nadia smiled, she remained reserved, giving very little information about herself. Even when Sebastian deftly tried to find out more about her, Nadia managed to deflect direct questions and answered them with some questions of her own. The more he learned of Nadia, the woman intrigued Garrett even more. Every now and then, Garrett would look over towards the dance floor and watch his sister continue to dance with the Templar. He tried hard not to worry about it; surely, the Knight-Captain was just a distraction, nothing more. Sebastian escorted Sorcha to the dance floor, both laughing at something that Sorcha said. It wasn't long before the music of the club and the crowded floor engulfed the pair.

Garrett found himself alone with Nadia, but he had the feeling she wasn't in a dancing mood. "I am sorry to have taken your friend from you tonight." He sincerely told Nadia. Nadia looked over at him a little surprised at the unexpected apology.

"She doesn't seem to mind, in fact," Nadia pointed over at Sebastian and Sorcha dancing together, lost in the music and moment, "I would say she is glad to have bumped into you."

"Well, then, no hard feelings?" Garrett didn't know why, but he felt as though Nadia was keeping the distance between them purposefully. In some way, it made him want to pursue this woman more but he had enough respect not to push this new acquaintance. Knowing his luck, she probably knew all about him and was waiting for a particular time to ambush him because of his wealth and social status. Sighing inwardly, Garrett crushed that irrational thought.

"No hard feelings." Nadia smiled at him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to freshen up." Before Garrett could say another word, Nadia smoothly stood up and headed towards the powder room.

A server came by the table to clear the empty glasses. "Another drink for you, sir?" she asked politely. Garrett nodded, as he handed her his empty drink. He found himself sitting at the table alone, wondering at how his good fortune had suddenly turned on him. Thinking of fortunes, he thought of Varric and of how his friend had still not arrived with Alistair. Garrett checked his phone, but there were no missed calls. Varric would have called if there were trouble, but an uneasy feeling settled over Garrett, making him wonder what was keeping his friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker and RiHouston  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 11**

**I**

Garrett nursed his drink while he waited for Nadia to return wondering _if_ she would be returning. His luck had already run out when it came to women, either they tried to play him for his position in Kirkwall society, or he found things about them, flaws if you will, that nagged on him until he had to break things off. He envied Sebastian who would welcome any woman for an evening's company, only to leave them in the morning for someone else, but Garrett wanted something other than a one-night stand. As fussy as Garrett's tastes ran with women, so far he had yet to find anything about Nadia that turned him off. She was like a vision of what he liked and was looking for. She was exotic looking, feminine, sultry without trying, and well, mysterious. He didn't know much about her and she hadn't revealed anything useful so far. The challenge in getting to know this woman set Garrett's mind to thinking of what he would do next to see her again. There was something else though, something about her made him cautious and he couldn't understand why. Usually when he had that cautious feeling around someone, it meant that the person was dangerous or could potentially be trouble for him or his family, but how a woman like Nadia would warrant such caution intrigued him more than worried him.

Thinking of family, notably Marian, Garrett wondered where Varric and Alistair were. They were late to this little get together before Alistair had to leave for Fereldan again and start setting things in motion. He didn't think too long on the fact that his friends had yet to arrive since his phone started vibrating for an incoming call. Reaching into his pocket, Garrett saw that it was Varric. As he answered the phone, he saw Nadia returning to the booth.

"Varric! Where the hell are you? You are late to the party."

"_Well, that is why I'm calling. It seems you can't hire good help these days even after all the coin we spread around. Something…someone…held us up. Is there somewhere quieter you can talk? It is hard to think with the music in the background."_

"Yeah, hold on." Garrett looked to Nadia apologetically standing up as she took her seat. "I'm sorry, I need to take this call. Please, stay, order another drink, and put it on my tab! I won't be long!" He stood up from the table and walked toward the club manager's offices.

"_Drinks? Tab? Garrett, did you meet another woman?"_ Varric teased his friend.

"Met, yeah, whether I can convince her to stay for another round is currently anyone's guess."

The music of the club faded to just a loud thumping through the walls as Garrett stepped inside the office and shut the door. The two-way glass window looked out over the main club floor and bar. Garrett stood at the window, watching the booth he had reserved and the beauty that was sitting there, sipping at her drink, looking decidedly bored.

"_Someone told Meredith about Alistair's visit in town. I'm thinking it was the hotel staff since I knew there were a few sympathetic supporters there for the knight-commander, but it is hard to find anywhere in Kirkwall without some Templar sympathies. Needless to say, we were blindsided by Meredith who belittled and question Alistair as to why he came to Kirkwall without going through the proper diplomatic channels."_

"Damn that woman, how some people still trust her is beyond my comprehension!" Garrett was angry with Alistair being discovered. "What about Alistair?"

"_He is on his way out of Kirkwall. He plans to meet with Greagoir before heading on to Denerim tonight. He was left no other option after the very public confrontation Meredith orchestrated. He handled it well, but with his reign still being tested, he can't have the Chantry against him."_

"So, what now?" Garrett started to tug at his mustache in agitation.

"_Alistair said he would try to see what he can do back in Fereldan. After Meredith's untimely arrival, he realized how much reach and influence she wields in Kirkwall and can't openly put his support behind Marian's school. Even though he is the rightful king of Ferelden, Meredith could find ways of making his sovereignty decidedly more uncomfortable for him. All we can do now is hope that Aveline has held up her end with the judges in making sure those permits and license are accepted and upheld…legally." Varric said._

"I guess that is all we can do. What about that other issue?" Garrett asked.

"_Greagoir__ was able to meet and talk with the Knight-Captain. That is all I know. I will keep close communications with Al about the lyrium and I have a few favors to call on in Orzammar to find out where shipments are going to."_

"Good. Let's pray that the Maker is merciful and won't allow any other unpleasant surprises ruin our plans."

"_It will be fine, Garrett. Go have fun with your lady friend."_

"Heh, I will try but I think she is bored and is only pandering to my company because of her friend."

"_Ouch, that good, huh?"_

"You don't know the half of it. Alright, I'll see you in the morning, Varric, bright and early at the Academy."

"_I'll be there."_ With that, Varric hung up.

Garrett powered the screen off and looked back into the club. The buzzing in his head warning of danger amped up after that phone call with Varric of what transpired between Alistair and Meredith. After Alistair was discovered, he almost wanted to go back to the office, try to go through everything once more and make sure that they were better prepared for what they were going to have to face. His eyes remained on Nadia sitting there, her drink nearly finished as she looked over at her friend and Sebastian dancing. For the first time that evening a genuine smile briefly quirked her lips and her rigid composure cracked a little allowing Garrett a glimpse of something she was trying to hide. _So, friends matter greatly to her too_, Garrett thought, once more intrigued. She took another sip of her drink and stood up walking away from the table and decisively in a direction towards the dance floor. Garrett pocketed his phone and left the office. Work could wait, but it was obvious that this woman wouldn't. Garrett quickened his step to catch up with Nadia before she reached her destination.

**2**

Nadia sat at the table alone looking over at Sorcha from time to time watching her dancing with the charming playboy. Sorcha was having a wonderful time and from the looks of it, she found herself a very capable dance partner. Nadia hoped that for at least one night, her friend could forget her troubles and enjoy herself, which was why she brought Sorcha out for a much needed girls' night out. When Nadia learned that the Vibe was the best club in Kirkwall to have a great time, she talked Sorcha into coming along. Well, at least Sorcha's date didn't drop her for a phone call, though Nadia was guilty of ducking out to check on business matters during her disappearance into the ladies' room. Nadia was driven and work was never far from her mind. Sorcha threatened she would make Nadia eat her phone if it so much as left her purse during their time together, so as soon as her friend was distracted, it was hard to resist checking in on what was happening without her. It mildly amused and annoyed her that Garrett blew her off to do the same thing, wondering if it were business or something else distracting him. Oddly enough, Nadia noticed that though some of the men at the club cast long looks in her direction, not one of them dared to approach her or ask her to dance. It most likely had to do with their host. She was a relative newcomer to Kirkwall, but the Hawke name had come up commonly enough for her to know of the city's champions and their influence.

Nadia hadn't been in Kirkwall for long, but it didn't take much intelligence to see that the city was in turmoil. She was a shrewd businesswoman and the trick with investing was knowing when the market was in a state of steady decline, or if it was on the brink of bouncing back. She had some vested business interests in Kirkwall and came to see the political and economic climate first hand before deciding how to proceed. Her running into Garrett Hawke, of all people, was a small stroke of luck. He was a very prominent businessman and citizen of Kirkwall, and who better to know the undercurrents of the complexity of this place than him? He stood firmly with his twin sister who ran the mage school on the outskirts of town, and yet the Knight-Commander hadn't taken them out yet. One of the things that intrigued Nadia was how the Hawke siblings had managed to best someone like the Knight-Commander and still be able to function in a city the size of Kirkwall.

She sipped on her drink bored with sitting off on her own watching everyone else enjoying themselves. Looking over to one of the men watching her at a distance, she made up her mind to go have a little fun herself. After all, she didn't know if Garrett would ever return to the table. She smiled at the man who had been watching her from across the room as she headed towards him. Seeing her smile at him, he stood up and started to head towards her as well, but midstride, he broke off and headed in another direction. Before Nadia could understand what happened, she felt a hand at her elbow, but before she turned around, Garrett spoke. "Care to dance?" His warm breath on her ear as he spoke into it almost made her shiver.

She kept herself in check, always in control. She looked back over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. "I thought you were on the phone with more urgent matters."

"Ah, yes, well it has been taken care of for the moment." Garrett laughed as he started guiding Nadia towards the dance floor.

In a few moments, they were dancing with the music, a part of the large group on the dance floor, but also very much just the two of them. As she danced, Nadia couldn't help but smile and truly enjoy herself for the first time in awhile. Garrett was a fantastic dancer, better than her own limited dancing skills. She was good with moving and swaying, but with all the hours she put in at the office, Nadia didn't normally go out to venues like this, preferring to go home and unwind with a drink after a long day rather than going out and dealing with other people. Garrett surprised Nadia in many ways, but most of all, she was surprised that she didn't dislike his company as much as she had thought she would when he first inserted himself into her evening's plans.

**3**

_**Earlier that evening…**_

Cullen moved around the apartment, putting away things that were out of place and restoring order to his surroundings. He had a habit of keeping things tidy, as it was drilled into him from his basic training days in the Order. Then again, he was always a neat and tidy man. Friends, what few he had made, joked that he would make some woman a good wife someday. However, having a wife wasn't really in the cards, as he was married already to his job. After closing the door to the cabinet, Cullen looked around one more time before heading to the small hallway. He was heading out to a new club that he had heard some of the Templars talking about. It had become their new catching up spot to wind down. Cullen was trying not to frequent the Hanged Man so much after he and Rachel called it off, but he had to admit the club piqued his curiosity after he discovered that Garrett Hawke was one of the club's investors.

It was ironic that off duty Templars would visit the club that was partially owned by mage sympathizers. Of course, finding the information about Hawke's involvement was hard to come by, Cullen thought, so his fellow Templars might not be aware of the fact. Cullen went to reach for the closet door and noticed his hand was shaking.

_Damn, already? _Cullen cursed himself silently. He had taken a lyrium dose earlier that morning and here he was with the shakes indicating his body was starting to hunger for the drug once more. He tried to think if he had any more lyrium. Turning away from the closet, Cullen went to the hall table and looked in the drawer for any vials. The sealed hypodermic needles were there and a couple of empty vials. Slamming the drawer shut, he rushed to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet, finding aspirin, vitamins and a few unused condom packages but no lyrium. He banged the medicine cabinet door closed and settled his shaking hands on the sink as he frantically tried to think of where else he could have stashed some lyrium. He had just gotten his monthly quota from the Order a week ago, where was it?

The doorbell rang unexpectedly. Cullen looked up at his reflection, wondering who would visit him aside from Aveline. Breathing in and out, Cullen tried to calm his nerves and the shaking so he could answer the door. Straightening himself up, he opened the door and was surprised to see his former knight-commander standing before him.

"Hello, Cullen." Greagoir said.

"Kn…knight-Commander!" Cullen swallowed heavily and stepped aside to let the graying man in. He and Greagoir stood of the same height but Cullen had more bulk than the older man. Cullen had always respected the Templar commander. When given the chance to throw Cullen out of the Order after the fiasco at Kinloch Hold, Greagoir instead, transferred him to Kirkwall, to get him away from the horrible nightmares and surroundings that had plagued him then. "What are you doing in K…Kirkwall?" Cullen started. The stammering came from remembering his days spent watching over the Ferelden Circle. Cullen was so unsure of himself back then.

"I happened to be traveling through and thought I'd stop by to see you. How is Kirkwall treating you?"

Cullen stepped aside to let the man in and shut the door. "Um…things are …okay. Kirkwall has its share of trouble keeping the Order busy…"

"So I have heard. This is more of a personal call, Cullen. Of all the Templars that served under my command, you were the only one to have survived the ordeal at the Circle behind the sealed doors. I had been meaning to call on you here once you were settled in, but there was always something keeping me preoccupied in Ferelden and the years go by more quickly than one may realize."

Cullen shifted his feet slightly feeling a little uncomfortable. He was glad to see his old mentor, but it was becoming hard to hold still and hide the shaking, "I…well, some days are better than others but I'm coping. The job keeps me busy and my duties keep me from thinking too much on what happened."

"It sounds as if rather than facing your past demons you have been trying to run from them using your work as a shield against them." Greagoir stated. "How _is_ your lyrium usage?"

"L..l…lyrium?" Cullen's voice hitched, as if his hand was caught in the act of stealing.

"Your hands are shaking and the pupils are dilating, Cullen. I have been at this long enough to recognize the signs of withdrawal."

Cullen hung his head to keep from looking Greagoir in the eye. "I admit…I am using it more but the problems in the Free Marches demand so much more out of me!" Even to Cullen's ears, it sounded like he was trying to justify his need for the drug.

"You have all the signs of an addict, Cullen, coming down with the shakes and unable to help control your cravings until your next dose. You are traveling a dangerous road when you feel the need for something like a substance. It is something a Templar cannot afford to do and yet you seem unable to control yourself." Greagoir shook his head. "I have been watching over Templars in the Order longer than you to see the hallmarks for trouble. A Templar's life isn't an easy one, as you know, but how we handle ourselves in these times makes us that much stronger in our faith and duty to the Maker." Cullen looked ashamed at having his former Knight Commander, someone he respected talk to him in such a manner. "I suspect that you are traveling down a dark and dangerous road and you have so much potential to do some good still. I would hate to have a Templar of your standing fall to booze or recklessness." Sighing heavily, Gregoir took a step toward Cullen and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know you feel alone, without finding comfort in family, we Templars have to find family among ourselves. We are all brothers in the eyes of the Maker, and as such, I am asking you to seek another way to get through these dark times. There are other paths available for you to follow if you have the courage and strength to find them and follow them."

"How did you know?" Cullen's eyes looked into Greagoir's.

"I've been where you are standing myself." The older man said quietly. "We Templars do not have an easy job, when we have to stand constant vigil over those who have the potential to not only harm others but themselves as well. We have to live beside the very people we are sworn to protect, but it is a double-edged sword. We get to know and care for them, and sometimes they can use this against us, but those we get to know, those who do not fall prey to temptation, those who use their gifts to serve man, they make us realize why we do not just outright kill all mages from birth when they are discovered. We act as jailor and executioner, but we are cursed with having to carry sentencing over those we come to regard as friends. It is a hard burden to carry if we fail in our duty, and just as hard of a burden when we succeed."

"I did not realize that there were other Templars who viewed mages as anything other than abominations waiting for the chance to be unleashed. Kirkwall's thinking has started to poison my own views of them until recently." Cullen cut himself off, worried he had revealed too much.

"If magic serves man, we are better for it. It is only those who corrupt magic, that profane the practice. Each mage should be judged on their own merit. Any person can be corrupted, even a Templar."

"So, a school such as the Academy for the Gifted, should be tolerated?" Cullen asked eager to hear what Greagoir's thoughts on the matter were.

"Isn't that the school run by Marian Hawke?" Gregoir speared a look at Cullen.

"Y..yes. She teaches there as well. Despite what Meredith thinks, Marian includes the teachings of Andraste in the curriculum."

"If she is willing to conform to the guidelines stated by the Chantry, I see no reason why such a school could not coexist if it were willing to allow some Templars to oversee some of the security measures put into place, should a mage fall to temptation. From the state of the Circle in Kirkwall, I hate to admit that were I a mage I would take my chances at a school such as that, over the one provided in the city." Greagoir had answered honestly, speaking to Cullen as almost to an equal. He no longer treated him like the recruit he had been under Greagoir's care.

Cullen sighed and walked over to the living area and sat down in the overstuffed chair. "I don't know how things became so out of control in Kirkwall, or even with me! I can't stop the blood mages from rising up in greater numbers, just as much as I can't stop my increasing cravings for lyrium. I have tried to ignore them, but the need is too…strong. I don't know how much more I can take. All I know is the hunger for it. I feel alive and the pain is a distant thing, but my body no longer can get through a full day without shutting down if I don't take another dose." Cullen admitted to his old commander and mentor. "Drinking helps take the edge off the pain and keeps the dreams from forming when I eventually pass out."

"Son," Greagoir's voice spoke sorrowfully and he walked around to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of Cullen. "The lyrium you are being supplied with is different from what you were used to when you served in Fereldan. I am trying to find the answers as to what exactly is happening, but I don't have enough cause to throw about accusations at this time. What I can tell you is that Kirkwall needs you to take control of yourself before you can take control of it. What is happening here in the Free Marches is having an effect everywhere. There is tension among the different branches of the Order and the Circles. Even the political landscapes in some areas are unraveling. Fereldan is fighting against this, with mages and templars working together!"

"Is that possible?" Cullen was surprised.

"Yes, my boy, it is. Change is hard, especially to old established templars but yes, it is possible. What Marian Hawke is trying to accomplish here in Kirkwall, is what we are doing in Fereldan. But…"

"What?" Cullen asked Greagoir as the man looked at him with deep worry.

"What are your thoughts on Knight-Commander Meredith?"

"She's a capable woman but…lately, she is increasingly becoming overzealous in what is the Templar duty to controlling mages. She is styling herself as the unofficial viscount of Kirkwall, superseding Dumar's mayoral authority with the City Council."

"I suspected as much. Are you loyal to her?"

"I…" Cullen paused as he thought about the mixed emotions he felt towards the strict and cold woman. "No. I just do my duty and don't cause trouble, then I'm left alone. My templars get their orders from me, as we do the best we can to limit any damage while capturing mages. However, they are starting to question Meredith's orders. They need me, Greagoir!"

"Well, son, things have to change and I need your help if we are to save Kirkwall and Thedas."

Cullen blinked at the serious tone in Greagoir's voice. "What are you asking?"

"Cullen, you are a good man and have a good heart but the road you are on, it will lead to your destruction if you continue on it. Trust someone to help guide you on the right path. You know what is right and what is wrong but you need help. You need to kick these addictions, first of all, and then you need counseling to deal with your PTSD."

"But my duty…" Cullen protested.

"You can still do your duty, the right way! The way it was meant to be, not this twisted and corrupted version of what a Templar should be by zealous commanders!" Greagoir spat with disgust. "Remember your army training, Cullen! You didn't need lyrium then to save and protect people! Lyrium is only a tool used for bringing down the Maker's will on dangerous mages."

"You said there was something different about the lyrium shipped here though."

"Ah, yes, there is. Kirkwall lyrium makes you templars dependant and pliable, as any nasty drug does with a junkie. I believe it is the way Meredith has complete control if her templar's don't question her authority, though I don't have any concrete evidence to present to the Divine about my suspicions. You are fortunate enough to know what untainted lyrium is like, Cullen."

Cullen sighed heavily, knowing that Greagoir spoke to the deep truths in his heart about what was happening to the mages and Templars in the Free Marches. Even within himself, that part of Cullen that wouldn't quit, he knew the survivor in him cried out to be set free from the chains of addiction and lies. "What would you have me do?"

"Free yourself, first, Cullen. Then listen, act when you must."

He looked at Greagoir a little perplexed by the vague reply but he trusted the man, unlike his current knight-commander. "Alright." Cullen said simply.

Greagoir reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a small case. The slight tinkling inside informed Cullen that it was lyrium. The older man weighed the case heavily in his hand and handed it to Cullen. "This won't provide the same kick as your current supply of lyrium, but it is a start. You can't stop cold, Cullen. You will surely die if you do though this will help you stop those constant cravings and will return your life back to you."

"What do I do when I run out?"

"Call Varric."

"Varric? The Merchant Guild president?"

Greagoir nodded and stood up. "Times are changing, Cullen. Good men have to go against set beliefs in order to bring about change for the betterment of all. You are once more at the heart of a much greater battle that is being played out before us. Kirkwall is being watched and what happens here will have far reaching repercussions for all Thedas."

Cullen stood up with Greagoir and escorted him to the front door. He was confused by many things Greagoir mentioned and asked of him. His hand tightened the grip on the lyrium case, however, as the first set of pain started to rear up in his body. Gregoir noticed the tightly controlled look on Cullen's face and shook his head. "Heal thyself, ser knight. You will need all of your strength for what is to come." The older man told Cullen and turned to leave.

Once Greagoir left, Cullen shut the door and shuddered. His former knight-commander always could read what was going on inside of Cullen. For the man to confront him and tell him about his addictions and that he wasn't alone with these dark thoughts shook Cullen. He did try to cut back on the drug but the job demanded so much out of him. And then when the bad days (which were plenty) were through, the loathing and self-deprecation came, to which Cullen drowned it with whiskey to the point of being numb. However, the pain and misery always came back. The only thing that brought some light to his dark world was seeing Marian Hawke. Cullen always pictured her on the green at her school, the sun shining down on her as she spoke from her heart about the Chant and its meaning for mages. What was it about her that tugged at Cullen?

A cramp traveled across his stomach making him groan in pain. He opened the case Greagoir had given him, noting the bright luminescence of the lyrium in the vials. The lyrium he got from the Kirkwall quartermaster was not this bright or clear. Maybe what Greagoir said was true, though he didn't want to believe it because the truth was far more horrifying. His hands shook as he clumsily plucked out a vial. He hastily tore the sterile wrap off a needle and as carefully as he could, he filled the syringe making sure to squeeze out any air from the cylinder. He managed to roll up the sleeve of his shirt, but didn't have enough patience to tie a band around his arm to call up a vein to the surface of his skin. Using the needle tracks on his arm as a guide, he took the needle and jabbed it into one of the old marks. The little pinprick stung for a moment, making Cullen hiss as his thumb depressed the plunger releasing the cold rush of lyrium into his veins.

He let go of the plunger and stumbled against the wall by the table. The lyrium was like a tidal wave pumping through his body. Only, this lyrium was untainted by whatever additives were in his current supply and didn't make him nauseous. However, everything around him took on a glow as power flooded through. The shakes disappeared, his body sated with being fed what it craved. Rolling onto his back against the wall, Cullen groaned in shame and pleasure. He felt ashamed that he was weak and needed the lyrium in the first place, but he felt pleasure in the power and strength that the lyrium brought him. When the initial rush faded, Cullen opened his eyes and looked down at the used needle and half-empty vial. He knew the vials Greagoir gave him wouldn't last through the week's end. He suspected that the knight-commander was counting on that, to force Cullen to call Varric for a new supply, giving him a few days to sniff around and see if he could trust his old mentor and his suspicions. Feeling a little giddy and slightly euphoric, Cullen rolled his sleeve down and went to grab his coat. He wanted to enjoy this night before tomorrow came around and he would have to escort Meredith to Marian's school.

**4**

_**Back to the present…**_

Sebastian found himself surprised at how much he was enjoying Sorcha's company. As they danced, he would twirl her and drop her in a dip, taking in the pleasure of their bodies moving in rhythm. For some reason, rather than openly flirting and dropping subtle hints as to where they should go, like back to his place or a hotel, Sebastian didn't want to rush off with Sorcha, but rather just enjoy her company and the time they spent together. She was very easy to talk to, laughed at his jokes and when she looked into his eyes, he knew that she was truly listening to him. He had never before met a woman as captivating as her, there was something about her that made him want to discover more about her, as well as share part of himself with her as well. It felt unusual for him to feel as though the night weren't long enough and that the songs all ended too quickly. After some time spent on the dance floor, Sebastian and Sorcha headed to the bar to wet their parched throats.

Sorcha ordered an amaretto sour, took a sip, and turned to him. Sebastian looked into her eyes and once more, the striking green color brought memories of home to mind. Those were bittersweet memories for him and he tried to steer away from going down that path. "So, Sebastian, what exactly do you do besides play at being the rich playboy?"

"Ouch, play? I thought I was the epitome of a rich playboy! I don't play at it, my lady." Sebastian grinned.

"Bullshit. I know a player when I see one and while you pretend to be casual and carefree, you are bit more complex than you want others to believe."

"We met only several hours ago and you think you understand my nature?" Sebastian's grin faded a little.

Sorcha looked up to the balcony to where her friend was sitting with Garrett alone and pursed her lips. "Your friend, handsome, equally rich, witty, and tries to act like he is everyone's fool but under all that, I think he is a devoted man. Am I wrong?" She turned her eyes back on Sebastian.

Sebastian downed half of his beer and looked up to where Garrett was and then at Sorcha. The woman was quite adept at reading people and saw through Garrett's public façade. "He's my best mate. He watches out for me and his sister like a…pardon the play on words…a hawk."

"Hawks are known to be devoted to their mate and family. They are very protective and fierce."

"He is that."

"Do you have any family?" Sorcha asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at her in surprise before frowning deeply. Rather than look directly at her, he turned his gaze out to the pulsing crowd of dancers. "I used to. Garrett and Marian are my family now."

"Ah." Sorcha nodded and finished her drink.

"What?" Sebastian asked her, wanting to know what she thought.

"Is family automatically equated to being blood related to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"The way you answered. You mentioned blood family first before your heart's family."

"Heart's family? I don't understand."

Sorcha laughed gently and patted Sebastian's hand. "The people you share your heart with. Garrett, Marian, you are very close with them, and like Garrett, you are fiercely protective of them. You love them, Sebastian. So, they are the family of your heart."

He pursed his lips as he was brought to realizing some things that, in one way, he already knew to be true, but his mind hadn't caught up with the way his heart understood it. He loved Garrett and Marian more than anything, owing his own life and name to them many times over. They were all orphans and thus founded their own familial unit. "What of your family, Sorcha?"

A small bittersweet smile crossed her fine face. "Only Nadia. She is part of my heart's family."

"Oh." Sebastian felt like an idiot for asking. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You asked and I answered. My family is now with the Maker and is at peace."

They stood there at the bar in silence for a few moments as the music droned on around them and the dancers kept pace with it. Sebastian had not meant to steer the conversation towards any serious subject, he always liked to keep it light, but with Sorcha what he normally did, and what he wanted to do were two different things. They had come to the bar to unwind before they had to deal with the business happening the following day. Sorcha's mentioning of her family, of her obvious faith, Sebastian couldn't help but think of what Alistair had mentioned about the Exalted March. He came from a faithful family and studied the chants when younger. Exalted Marches were something to fear and if the Divine's eyes were turning toward the events of Kirkwall, Sebastian feared what would happen to everyone. As Alistair said, what was happening in Kirkwall was sending a ripple effect through the rest of Thedas.

"How about we rejoin Nadia and Garrett?" Sebastian offered noticing the somber mood that had been wrapped between him and Sorcha. He hadn't meant for the talk to turn serious or for his own worries to catch up with him. Sorcha smiled at Sebastian as he held out an arm for her to proceed and followed her back to where Garrett and Nadia were sitting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Dark City  
Author: CelticWolfwalker and RiHouston  
Setting: Modern Day Dragon Age  
Character(s): f!Hawke/Cullen and the cast**

**Chapter 12**

**1**

The sun hadn't even risen when a dark hooded figure dashed out of the main building at the Academy. The air was cool and damp, morning dew glistening in the false dawn light. The figure skulked, stopping every now and then to look around watching to see if anyone was walking around on the grounds. There was no other figure about in the early pre-dawn of the day. No one suspected that this day was going to be a day no one forgot. Today, the Mages' Underground took the offensive against the Templar Order.

The dark hooded figure dashed from the front drive and ran across the lawn toward the main road. His breath heaved out heavily when he arrived at a dark car parked off on the side of the road near the academy. Going around to the passenger side and opening the door, he slid into the seat and pushed the hood back from the blonde mop of hair on his head. Anders looked straight ahead through the windshield; his heart having some nagging misgivings about doing this. Kristoff assured him that no one would be harmed; that it would only cause a lot of smoke and minimal damage. He wanted to believe Kristoff, but part of him doubted his friend.

"You are sure that this will only be a lot of smoke?" Anders asked for the dozenth time.

"I'm positive." Kristoff said, remaining patient with his friend and partner. "It is just like fireworks Anders – lots of sparkle, noise, and smoke."

"If Marian knew, she will never forgive me." Anders chewed at his lip.

"She will never know, Anders!" Kristoff glared at the mage intently. "We need to do this if we are to be taken seriously. Marian and her school is the wrong path to mage freedom. You said it yourself."

"Not…in those exact words." Anders replied. "Come on, let's go. We are done here." He slumped down into his seat, waiting for Kristoff to start the car and take them back to Kirkwall.

**2**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Cullen groaned and reached over with his hand slapping at the infernal alarm clock on his nightstand. He kept hitting the thing until he finally hit the snooze bar. His arm dropping down to hang at the edge of the bed, he sighed deeply. He cursed Meredith and her pre-dawn meetings. At most, when he got home from the Vibe, Cullen got three hours of sleep. As he rolled onto his side, the muscles protested and twinged. The smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom as the coffee maker's automated program started its brewing cycle.

He didn't want to get up and do what was supposed to be done today. Cullen didn't want to face Marian after he abruptly left her last night. It was for the best he kept telling himself. The order frowned on its Templars getting involved with mages in any manner. He was the Knight-Captain for Maker's sake! He had to set the precedence for his recruits and knights. Not chase after the most dangerous mage, by Meredith's standards, like a lovesick schoolboy. Cullen remembered Marian from the night before. The way her body molded perfectly against his-Cullen groaned in frustration and annoyance. If that couple didn't bump into them, what might have happened last night instead? The way Marian was teasing and her touch on him, assuring him that she was aware of his desire, as well as making him know of her own. Cullen would have loved to have kissed that full mouth or touch that smooth skin and – Cullen threw a pillow across his face as he groaned, forcing his mind to stop thinking about the woman.

Collecting himself and tossing the pillow away, Cullen rolled upright and stood up padding his way into the bathroom to get ready. He did his usual morning ablutions along with fixing the gnawing need for lyrium. All he had was what Greagoir gave him. After not getting sick after the initial rush, Cullen was looking forward to a clearer head and appetite.

As he walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and hair damp, Cullen went to the kitchen, grabbed a coffee mug, and poured a cup of the steaming brew. There was no sugar or cream; he liked it black and strong. Taking a big gulp of the coffee, Cullen carried his coffee back to the bedroom to get dressed. When he got home, he didn't bother with folding or hanging up his clothes. Grabbing his black cardigan with the scarlet flaming sword, Cullen took it to the closet to hang it up. As he lifted the dark cardigan to a hanger, a waft of perfume struck his nose. He grabbed a handful of the fabric and brought it to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine and spice that was Marian. A flash of her warmth against him filled his mind.

He was a fool though. A fool to think that a woman like her would be content and happy with a Templar. Not when a fellow mage such as Anders could grant Marian what she wanted and needed. Cullen rested back against the closet door, holding the cardigan with Marian's scent in it, and thudded his head back against the door. He hastily thrust the cardigan into the closet, reached for a black button down shirt and a new pair of slacks.

After Cullen was dressed, he checked the time and went to the hallway of his apartment. Quickly grabbing the keys to his vehicle and cell phone, he rushed out of the apartment in order to make it to Meredith's meeting on time.

**3**

BEEPDADDAABEEEP BEEPDADDAABEEEP

Marian groused and mumbled in her sleep as a rude intrusion invaded her dreams. And it was a pleasant dream that left her aching and wanting for something that was unattainable. She was back at the Vibe but Cullen and she were the only ones on the dance floor, with a single spotlight shining on them. There was a repeat of the dance they did, but it was far more intimate with teasing caresses and drawn out touches. Cullen's mouth was always a breath away from her lips, giving that little smirk at her before spinning her out from him.

Then the distant sound of an alarm invaded the dance, becoming increasingly insistent and louder with each minute. She found it hard to pull herself up from the darkness of sleep, blinking her eyes noting how heavy they felt. Marian's hand moved and hit the shut off button for the alarm as she continue to lay in bed. Smacking her lips, she was immediately disgusted by the dryness and sour taste at the back of her throat. Marian cracked her eyes to look at the time groaning. It was already 6 a.m., fifteen minutes past the time her alarm had been set to wake her up. She hadn't gotten drunk in quite a while, but last night after Cullen dumped her off at the table, Marian needed a few more drinks to finish the night. Yesterday wasn't a good day, starting off with Anders and their ensuing fight, and ending with a hot sultry dance with the Knight-Captain, which turned into her being left at the table, the only one without a date.

The only one that seemed to have had a good night was Garrett, as he and Nadia took a spin on the dance floor laughing and having a good time. Sebastian spent his time talking with the dark blonde, leaving Marian left to sulk. Garrett wanted to say something to her about Cullen, but snapped his mouth shut after the glaring look she gave him. Marian truly thought that something was just starting to happen, something awakened in her at Cullen's touch that she had never felt before. The feeling excited and scared her at the same time. Then the man stepped back and shut down on her, leaving her unsure of what exactly had transpired between them. Here was a man she felt she could let go with and thought he felt it as well.

Was she imaging what she was feeling? Was she misreading Cullen and that naked want in his eyes? She wasn't that gone in drink to mistake that look in a man. Marian's eyes opened wide when it struck her that he pulled away most likely due to his damn Templar code. Growling in frustration, Marian pounded the mattress. Then she regretted making that sound of frustration as her head throbbed like a kettledrum. Rolling out of bed, she stumbled as the headache threatened to blind her. Marian couldn't call the little bit of spirit magic she knew to help take the edge off the hangover. Very carefully, she shuffled to the bathroom in search of some aspirin, or anything that would dull the throbbing in her head. Wincing at the sudden sound while shifting the bottles and items in her medicine cabinet around trying to search for relief, Marian grew frustrated at not finding anything to help with the pain.

The ringing of her cell phone began somewhere in the main room of her apartment. She cursed whoever was calling her this early in the morning, as well as the sudden loud noise. Finally reaching her phone, she picked it up and accepted the call.

"Morning, sunshine!" Garrett's chipper voice sounded making Marian's head ache more.

"Ugh." Marian answered, not amused by her brother's jovial tone.

"So, we are up to single syllables, though you really need to work on forming words."

"What do you want?" Marian wasn't in the mood to banter with her brother this morning.

"I wanted to make sure you were up. There isn't much time before Meredith arrives at the Academy. Aveline is already here with Donnic and few officers, with the license and permits."

Thinking about having to deal with Meredith, made Marian bite back a groan. "Fantastic."

"Hey, Mari, everything is going to be alright. Everything is in order and Meredith will once again be blocked from trying to seize the Academy."

"Yeah, of course. It will all go according to plan. I just need to make a quick stop to a drug store for some aspirin and I'll be right over." Marian explained.

"I'm leaving the office now with Aveline and the others. We'll be waiting for you at the Academy."

"Gar-" Marian started, biting her lip as a bad feeling suddenly came over her.

"What?"

Marian didn't have to explain it to her twin, "Just…be careful."

Garrett knew that his twin sometimes got these feelings when something bad was going to happen. She had one before they lost Bethany, and again when Carver's life was at stake. "It will be ok, we have planned everything out. I'll see you soon."

Marian hung up the phone and shuffled back to the bathroom to finish readying herself before leaving her apartment.

**4**

Cullen stared straight ahead at the idyllic road leading to Marian's school. The day was hazy matching his mood. He fought to keep from grinding his teeth as Meredith told him and the small contingent of Templars that they would be getting to the Academy early to surprise Marian. Meredith wanted to shut the Academy's doors for good and serve the arrest warrant to Marian for failure to comply with the law. Cullen was dreading the confrontation and the front row seat he had to it. Not that he would argue with Meredith or question her orders, but it didn't mean that what they were doing was right either. He pulled the SUV into the long driveway of the Academy noting the quiet serenity of the morning on the grounds. There were no students or faculty around since classes hadn't started for the day. The SUV's tires crunched on the gravel as Cullen pulled to a stop a few feet from the front steps of the main administration building.

"Good. It seems as if we were the first to arrive." Meredith noted the lack of cars and activity.

"Why come before they expected us? And why keep it secret?" Cullen asked.

Meredith smiled, "To make sure that our early arrival was a surprise, and for the knights to be in place in case there is any sort of rebellion when we arrest Marian Hawke." Meredith continued looking at the school for any activity as the Templars started filing out of the other vehicles taking their positions. Cullen didn't like the fact that Meredith hadn't confided in even himself about her plans. What else was that woman hiding from him?

**5**

After ending the call with Marian, Garrett and Aveline headed off to his car that was waiting outside of his office building. Garrett was in a great mood and he was eager to put this situation with Meredith behind both he and Marian for good. Not that these papers would keep the Knight-Commander at bay forever, but it would buy them some time until they could form a more permanent solution. As soon as they reached the privacy of the car, Aveline started asking many questions, which Garrett expected.

"So, Marian will be meeting us at the Academy?" Aveline asked.

The woman was overly protective of both he and his sister. It was something that Garrett had grown accustomed to, but something that still annoyed his sister. "Yeah, she is fighting off a morning after headache, but she'll be there."

Aveline shook her ginger covered head at that. "She should have known better than to drink so much the night before such an important meeting. Why didn't you stop her?"

Garrett sighed, "You know Marian, she has a mind of her own. If I tell her one thing, she does the other." Just then Garrett's phone rang. He pushed the hand's free button to answer it, and then to speaker so Aveline could listen. "Hello?"

"Garrett, I have some news you'll want to hear." Varric's voice said on the other end.

He smiled; his friend always had a flare for the dramatic and always tried to set up his conversations as he did his stories. "I'm all ears."

"All that time and coin I spread around finally paid off! I found the black market supplier for Meredith's lyrium." Varric announced.

"That fast? That is good news! What about the other part of our plan?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett, that is what is wrong with you, no appreciation for the dramatic pauses. I did manage to find someone that can accommodate us with lyrium, someone we can trust so that we don't have to worry about it getting purposefully contaminated. Of course, I had to make a few promises and deals, but everything is set."

"Oh?" Garrett prodded knowing his friend had more to share.

"Gregoir left our friend a small parting gift before leaving Kirkwall last night. I have a feeling the Knight-Captain will be running out of his supplies in a few days. Now that he has been put back on the right lyrium, he won't want to go back to the new stuff."

"And of course, the profits from this beneficial arrangement won't hurt either." Garrett was always amused at how Varric always found a way to come out on the better end of every deal.

"Not as much as I'd like, but I'll manage somehow." Varric answered with a chuckle.

"And of course, this will help give the Merchant's Guild a better grasp on lyrium contracts." Aveline reasoned.

Varric's voice sounded amused, "Madam, do you think I am that mercenary?"

"Yes." Garrett and Aveline answered in unison without hesitation.

**6**

The throbbing was now a dull pounding that made her head feel like it was stuffed with cotton, but Marian was in a hurry and tried to ignore the pain as she rushed out of her apartment. Keeping her eyes down to avoid looking at the bright lights overhead, Marian hurried across the lobby of her apartment building toward the front doors. Her hand reached instinctively into her front pocket for her phone. The phone wasn't there. Marian realized in her mad dash out the door for pain relief that she had left it sitting on the kitchen counter. She wanted to curse, but bit back the urge. She needed her phone, she was just going to have to skip the pharmacy since she wouldn't have enough time to get her phone, and get the aspirin before heading to the Academy. She walked back over to the elevator and hit the call button.

Time. She was running out of it and needed to hurry. She turned from the elevator to head towards the door leading to the stairs. As her hand grasped the door handle opening it, a loud boom echoed in the stairwell. The concussive force of explosive energy pushed the door shut. The lower levels and the lobby shook, making people yell and scream in fright and alarm. Marian looked around her, her ears now filled with a dull roar dampening sound as thick dust permeated the air in the building. Light was coming from behind her, from the door leading out of the building, the thick cloud of dust trying to exit with those fleeing to safety. She looked at the doorway leading out of the building for a moment before turning to the stairwell door once more. Marian headed up the stairs to help those still trapped in the building. Her bad feeling from that morning was now acting up in full force as adrenaline made her forget about the headache.

As Marian took the stairs up, she had people coming down them slowing her progress. They were all headed out of the building in a panic, but holding tightly to the railing, she managed to make her way up through the throng of people leaving in a panic. A few people tried to stop Marian and tell her to leave, but she persisted to continue upward to see what had happened since the blast had come from one of the floors above. As she neared her floor, Marian realized that it had sustained the most damage from all the other floors she had passed. She opened the door after kicking some debris keeping it shut nearly choking on the smoke that began pouring into the stairwell. She immediately heard some people crying out and calling for help.

They were most likely trapped with no way to leave. Staying low to avoid choking on the acrid smoke, she put her arm over her nose and mouth, then headed towards the nearest terrified voice.

**7**

Garrett heard the voicemail pick up. Again. Where was she?

He had pulled up to the school with no time to spare. Aveline had complained about how fast and reckless Garrett was driving toward the school. Garrett came to an abrupt stop when he saw that Meredith and her goon squad were already making themselves at home. He was angry at Meredith's early arrival and angrier with himself for not thinking about doing the same. He should have realized the woman would take advantage of any situation. He glared at Cullen, having crossed paths with him the night before. That bastard knew that they would be arriving early and didn't give Marian the courtesy of a warning.

Garrett slammed the door of his car and purposefully headed towards the group crowded around the main entrance of the school. Meredith looked overly confident, but he planned to bring that woman down a peg or two. Before he could get too close to them, an explosion from inside the school blasted the doors wide open as a ball of fire spewed through the opening. Garrett hopped behind a nearby SUV feeling the force of the blast move past him. Glass and debris rained down upon the stunned group. As soon as the blast was over, Garrett ran from behind the SUV to the Templars now regrouping before the doors.

"What the hell just happened?" He yelled, his ears still ringing from the blast. He saw the shocked looks on the Templars' faces and knew that they were caught off guard as well.

A few more smaller explosions went off further in the building, punctuated by smoke billowing out of newly blown out windows. Garrett stood looking at the school hearing the screams and shouts of the occupants within. "Maker's breath! Don't just stand there, they need our help!" He yelled at the Templar's, as he went around the side of the building to find another way past the blazing inferno at the main entrance to the school.

Garrett didn't know if there would be any more explosions, but he had to do something to help those trapped inside. Finding a side entrance, Garrett forced his way inside the building heading towards the dormitories. The blasts had collapsed sections of the ceiling in and he climbed over rubble to press forward. The damage was extensive as he continued to make his way through the thick smoke closer towards the yells for help. The only thought that gave him comfort was in knowing that Marian was safe and would be there soon. Thank the Maker she was running late, otherwise…he didn't want to think about it. Her bad feeling this morning was justified as he led the group of Templars further into the facility searching for survivors.

**8**

Shaking his head from the initial blast, Cullen looked around at the rest of the stunned Templar's and Meredith. She looked dazed and was yelling to her closest Knight's to explain what happened. The tonality and volume to her voice told Cullen that she was temporarily deafened from the blast. Inside, he gave a little smile, but on his face, his face turned to stern authority to get the Knight's back in order. When Garrett stared at the dazed Templar's and yelled at them to help with rescue efforts, Cullen jumped in and ordered two groups to head off. Cullen picked men he could trust to join him as he followed the hurried figure of Garrett into the school.

He was still in shock at the destruction to the lower floor of the school's administration building. Who would have done this? It was meant to take out Meredith and any Templar's with her, that he believed in his gut. Why, though? There was still children and faculty in the building! The Templar's that came with them this morning were young, fresh out of recruit status. The only other experienced officers were Karras and Emeric. Karras, Cullen never trusted, but Emeric was older and close to retirement, he was a man that was still of the old Order mindset regarding needing to protect mages, instead of persecuting them.

Kerras would have stayed put instead of going into the smoking and burning building to go save mages. Cullen couldn't have that, a life was a life, no matter if they were a mage or civilian! These were still people and children, and they were trapped.

He trudged after Garrett, helping the man clear larger pieces of debris from door, coughing from the acrid smoke billowing around them. His hearing caught a small child's cry off the side. "Garrett! Over here!"

Garrett spun toward Cullen and helped the Templar push the fallen in door off to the side in the room. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, leaving sparking wires hanging from dangling light fixtures. Garrett tried to get in, kicking at stuff and find the source of the cry. He saw a pair of frightened eyes, clutching at a stuffed cat. "Cullen, see if you can't help move this." Garrett started to push and lift at broken ceiling section.

Cullen nodded and came over to Garrett's side and helped. The largest piece of plaster was only budging a little before meeting resistance. With Garrett's back to it, Cullen nodded to the man. "Support that, I will go after the child."

The Knight-Captain dropped to his knees and crawled through the newly opened passage toward the frightened girl. Cullen recognized the girl from when he first met Marian. The young force mage that was taken by the cabal of blood-mages. Kaylee. That was her name. He smiled gently at the girl, knowing he was an imposing figure and had the scarlet flaming sword embroidered on the breast of his shirt.

"Kaylee?" He asked the girl.

"Y…yes." She scooted backwards.

"Hey, don't be frightened. Do you remember me? When I helped rescue you and Marian from the blood mage?"

The girl nodded slowly. A loud groaning and shudder was heard and felt off somewhere, making the girl clutch her stuffed animal tighter and whimper. "I remember. You were nice."

Cullen smiled. "Yeah, I was. I am here to rescue you again." He reached out a hand toward the girl.

"I'm scared!"

"So am I." Cullen assured the girl. "But I don't let the fear get to me, so don't let it get to you. We need to get you out of here to somewhere safe, Kaylee."

"Cullen, I can't hold this up much longer. That latest thump settled some more stuff from above down here." Garrett gritted out.

"Where's Marian?" Kaylee asked.

"Someplace safe, Kaylee. We need to go now."

"You won't turn me over to the others, will you?"

Cullen blinked at the very adult sounding question. The girl was aware of the Templar's, and probably his reputation. "No." He shook his head. "I left you in Marian's care, and you will remain so."

She looked at him for a moment, smiled shyly and scooted toward Cullen. "I like you." Kaylee wrapped her small arms around Cullen's neck as he took the little girl in his arms and backed out of the sheltered hole in the debris. When he stood, Garrett sighed in relief and stepped away from the wreckage. The debris settled down and rained dust over them as more filtered down from the floor above.

As they walked back out, Cullen directed one of the younger Templar's, Keran, to take the girl to other survivors.

**9**

Marian choked on the thick smoke filling the halls as she led the small group of survivors on the upper floor towards the stairwell. Many of them were elderly, shaken by the blast, and unsure of what to do. They had been trapped when debris fell in front of their doorways effectively keeping them from leaving their homes. Marian helped them to the stairway where she noticed firefighters were now emerging from the stairwell. Relieved that there was more help, Marian helped the group to the stairs, but rather than continuing down with them, she stopped on the next floor and started to walk the halls now with a few firefighters about. They tried to get her to leave, but after explaining she was a mage and could help the injured, they didn't turn away her help.

She had no idea how much time had passed since the explosion and her searching for survivors. She healed anyone in need of it and helped remove the larger pieces of debris blocking the firefighters from accessing apartments. They made slow progress, but with each person they rescued, she saw bodies of those who weren't as fortunate. Marian now knew where the source of the blast came from. It had been her apartment. These people were collateral damage because of her. She felt responsible knowing that she was the intended target of the blast. If she hadn't left to run out to the pharmacy, she would have been inside her apartment when the blast went off.

**10**

Garrett had been going through the school trying to keep from breathing in the smoke as he helped students to keep from panicking and directed them to the exits. To Garrett's surprise, the Knight-Captain stayed by his side ordering his Templars to assist in the rescue, making sure that they were helped to where medics stood waiting to help those injured. The front entrance was destroyed; he had to climb on piles of rubble to even get to the second floor since the stairways were not safe. Garrett saw a few bodies of students and teachers alike that littered the halls. Further in, the Templars reported only smoke damage and minor structural damage. The focus of the blast had been in the front hall. He heard someone calling his name from the lower level and it took him a few moments to make his way through the collapsed building to reach the opening to the ground level. Looking down, he saw Aveline. Worry etched her face as she told him to come down, she had something important to tell him. Garrett climbed down with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's wrong, Aveline?" he asked facing her.

Aveline looked him in the eyes, "Reports came in from headquarters about a similar explosion that was set off downtown." Aveline took a deep breath before continuing, "It happened at Marian's apartment building."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**1**

Garrett's mind raced as the words Aveline spoke sunk in. Without a word, he spun on his heel and headed out of the school going straight towards his car. Pulling out his cell phone, he used speed dial to try to get Marian on the phone with no luck. His stomach was in knots as he reached his car door. Before he could open it, Garrett felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself face to face with the Knight-Captain.

"You've heard about the second bomb?" Cullen asked, trying hard to keep the concern about Marian from his face. All Garrett could do was nod. The two men stood uneasily for a moment before Cullen pulled out his car keys from his pocket. "If you want to get there quickly and make it through the road blocks along the street, you'll need an official vehicle. We'll take my car." A look of surprise flashed across Garrett's face as he watched the Knight-Captain head towards the black SUV. After a moment's hesitation, Garrett followed after Cullen and got into the SUV.

As they drove away from the school, Garrett looked at the smoking building in the passenger side mirror. People were spilled out along the front lawns as emergency vehicles started driving up to assist. The Templars were running in and out of the school carrying and helping out any trapped students. The scene was surreal and even seeing it made it no easier to believe. Garrett was worried about what he would find at Marian's apartment. Absently, Garrett started to tug at the corner of his mustache as the devastating scene receded and then disappeared from view. The morning was starting off so well as Garrett was ready to trounce Meredith by handing her the licenses and necessary paperwork to keep the school open. He may have a financial interest in the school but in part, Garrett, along with Marian, held a personal interest, as this was living up to their father's legacy and teachings. Garrett moaned as he thought about the dedication plaque that was in the main foyer of the bombed building. The dedication was to Malcolm and Bethany, a bit of homage to their memories.

"Can't you go any faster?" Garrett asked Cullen, anxious to find Marian safe and sound.

"I'm already pushing this vehicle, Garrett." Cullen told the man calmly, though his face was a stiff mask and his knuckles were white with strain on the steering wheel.

Garrett sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"I know. I'm praying for her to be safe, too." Cullen said quietly.

Garrett looked over to Cullen, who flicked his eyes to him. He could see that the Templar was worried for Marian. Despite the man's reputation and that he had fondled his sister the night prior, Garrett could note the deep worry in the man, and the tension in him regarding the morning's tragic events. There was more to Cullen than at first glance.

More emergency vehicles raced by, sirens blaring, as they headed back into the city. Cullen's focus was getting them into Kirkwall and to Marian's apartment. It was coincidence that the school was bombed while Meredith and her personal Templar guard were on the steps, and now, Marian's apartment was bombed shortly after, from the news he received by the Order's dispatch. It would be coincidence if Cullen believed in coincidences, and he didn't. All of Kirkwall knew of Meredith's and Marian's rivalry, how their views opposed each other in what was best for mages. That to those that agreed to Meredith's thinking, knew that Marian was a dangerous woman to be walking around, free and untethered, in Kirkwall. Thinking through the day's starting events logically, Cullen wondered who was targeting Marian. For this was an attack against her. If her apartment hadn't been bombed, then the bombing at the school would be blamed on Marian for not wanting to comply with Meredith's rules. Meredith would see it as a direct attack from a mage against a ranking Templar. That is if only one bomb went off but that wasn't the case. The same logic could be the reverse, if only Marian's apartment bombed and not the school.

Cullen ground his teeth, thinking of the complications this brought on and just what was naturally going to be happening once things settled down. Kirkwall's fragile peace was broken, and Marian was in the middle of the coming storm, either to be used as a pariah by the Templars and sympathetic citizens to Meredith's cause, or as a role model for mage freedom, that now was the time for open action against the oppressive Templar Order. Either way, it was going to end in bloodshed and Cullen felt trapped in the middle himself. He was finding himself increasingly frustrated with Meredith's command, believing her to be taking the Order down the wrong path. Also, his personal feelings for Marian made him a little biased to wanting to see to a certain mage's freedom and safety. What Marian was doing for the children and young adults at her school was right, and it gave hope to the next generation of mage.

However, someone was jeopardizing that, wanting Marian out of the way and bring anarchy to Kirkwall. Marian was a unifying figure to mages and if the mages at the Gallows had a choice to follow her, they would. Cullen knew that for a fact as he managed to befriend Orsino, the Gallows dean. The situation, though, was desperate, the air at the Galllows was oppressive and hopeless. There was a third party in this little tug-of-war for mages...the Mage Underground. So far, they have only been talk and managed to successfully sneak out a couple dozen mages from the Gallows. Meredith didn't see them as a threat and didn't take them seriously. Cullen thought that maybe the Underground deserved a second look.

"You have some heavy thoughts going on in there, Cullen." Garrett broke into Cullen's mulling.

"Trying to sort through the complications of the bombings and reason out why bomb both the school and Marian's apartment. If it was one or the other, either Templars or mages, would be put to blame. The flaw in this though..."

"Is that both happened, and Marian is central to it." Garrett picked up Cullen's line of thought.

Cullen sighed heavily. "I'm afraid of where this will lead, Garrett." He paused a moment and looked over to the formidable man sitting in the passenger seat. "Can I be honest about something with you?"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Garrett tried to lighten up the heavy mood in the vehicle.

"Depends on what you find likeable or offensive." Cullen's mouth twitched a little.

Garrett gave a small chuckle and half turned to face the Templar. "Okay, let's be honest."

"I have more than a passing interest in your sister. I'm a man, despite the uniform I wear and job that I perform. At one time, I enjoyed my work, believed I was doing right in making sure that both mage and the citizenry were protected from those rogues that would cause chaos. Then..." Cullen paused, his jaw working as he tried to get out what he wanted to tell Garrett. "certain events happened to make me jaded about mage's trust with their power. I am not going to go into detail but it was a turning point in my career and my life."

"We all have those turning points that change us, Cullen." Garrett said quietly. "It is what we do afterwards..."

"Aye, Marian had said something of the sort when I visited the school before."

"Our father was a wise man."

"And a dangerous one to many in the Order. He was a free thinker, a rebel, one who escaped the clutches of the Gallows and flouted his status constantly."

"He hoped to change the way the Order and mages worked."

"Thus Marian is continuing his fight." Cullen responded.

Garrett's mouth twitched in an ironic smile. "Ah, so you see that."

"She is something special. I believe Marian can make a difference but someone is wanting her out of the way because she is gaining too much influence among the mages. Meredith would not stoop so low as to set up a bomb to get her way."

"Are you sure about that?" Garrett narrowed his eyes.

"Positive. She's a zealot, not a fanatic."

"And there is a difference?"

"Yes. Fantatics will use any means to sow chaos and bring change. Zealots are true believers that what they do is the right thing to do. They do not tarnish their belief by bringing about chaos in such a crude manner as planting bombs."

"Instead, they use the system and law. However, Cullen, there is a fine line that separates a zealot from a fanatic. How far will Meredith go to bring about absolute order to the mages?"

"I..." Cullen paused, stopping the SUV at a stoplight on the outskirts of Kirkwall. "I don't know, Garrett. I do know that Marian is not safe anymore with her connections and wealth. Neither are you, if you continue to remain on the sidelines."

"Same could be said about you, sir." Garrett replied back equably. "You are in a dangerous place, Cullen. Meredith will not tolerate her Knight-Captain second guessing her orders or command. Much less that her second-in-command is in love with an apostate."

"I...I'm...what?" Cullen stuttered as he looked at Garrett, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Come on, man! It's written all over you when you speak of Marian. I'm her brother, her twin, I can see this plainly as day."

"B..bbut...I..."

Garrett laughed, amused to see the dangerous Knight-Captain dissemble before him. He began to like Cullen even more that he saw he was like any other man that was trapped between love and duty. "You know, you aren't so bad, Cullen. If Marian can leave you so tongue-tied and have you go against your duty to protect her, I can't hold a grudge." Garrett sobered immediately as the light turned and they headed deeper into Kirkwall. "These are dangerous times, Knight-Captain, and I do fear for Marian. I've lost a father and sister because of this damn silent war between your kind and mages. I'm not losing anymore of my family to this!"

Cullen nodded at the vehemence in Garrett's voice. "With that, I agree. Seeing those children...Maker, something needs to be done!"

"Agreed."

They pulled up to the first security stop before reaching the area of downtown where the apartment was. The police officer took a look at the vehicle and the Templar decal on the windshield, waving it through the roadblock.

After what seemed like a long drive and security stops along the blocked area of downtown, the black SUV parked a few buildings down from Marian's apartment. Emergency vehicles and large chunks of debris clogged the area closer to the burning building. Firefighters were working to control the blazes and to keep people who were escaping the building, moving while medical crews were busy trying to make sure that those who needed to be tended to immediately were whisked away in waiting ambulances.

Both men got out of the SUV and looked at the scene before them, frowning. The scene was one of chaos, but Garrett rushed headlong into it trying to find his sister. Cullen hung back and talked to a few of the men coordinating the fire and rescue teams to get a better understanding of what had happened.

**2**

Marian felt exhausted and drained, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to help as many people as she could, though the frequency of finding survivors waned and her stubbornness was pushing her to continue on. It was all to stop the guilt weighing on her conscience and paralyzing her to the spot. If she could help the people she had lived beside for years, make it out to where medics and family were waiting, it might help her cope. But was it enough, knowing that this bombing of her and countless others home, was because of her? No one had judged her here. No one thought twice about her apostate status because Marian always helped her neighbors, attended building meetings, and brought countless good food to whatever parties were hosted. She was a citizen of Kirkwall, like the residents of the building.

It still was devastating to know that dozens of people lost nearly everything because someone wanted Marian out of the way. Did Meredith finally have enough of her and decided to quietly take care of the problem? Marian shook her head, knowing that was ridiculous. The woman was ambitious and a zealot but the Knight-Commander would not risk her status or command in ordering an assassination on Marian. As she took in a deep breath, Marian coughed as remnants of smoke inhalation burned through her lungs.

She had to blink her eyes several times when she spotted Garrett heading towards her while walking through the rubble strewn lobby. The thick dust and smoke didn't hide the smile that broke over his face when he saw Marian. Garrett immediately broke into a trot and rushed up to his sister.

"Thank the Maker, you're alright!" He said taking her into his arms and holding Marian tightly. In her weakened state, Marian's knees buckled from under her as her brother held her up. "Come on, I'll help you out of here." Garrett guided her out of the building. Marian had no more strength left and realized it as her brother helped her out, as she leaned heavily on Garrett's arm. Sitting on the sidewalk, the two siblings sat there, Garrett's arm around Marian's shoulders, grateful beyond measure to know that his sister was safe and unharmed. More people walked past them as they were placed in ambulances, or taken a little further away from the smoldering building. Garrett felt the slight tremor in Marian's body and decided it was best if she didn't know about the school right away. He didn't want her killing herself going over there since what she needed was rest. Squeezing her a little more closely to him, he asked her gently, "Are you hurt?"

Marian looked over at her brother and saw the look of concern in his eyes. "No, just tired. Hell of a morning to have a hangover." She joked with him, though the usual mirth with her normally witty statements wasn't there.

He looked over at her and forced the corners of his lips into a small smile. "Come on, you can take a shower and rest up at my place." Garrett stood up and helped Marian to her feet. Garrett didn't have his car and Marian's was still in the parking structure adjoining the apartment. He walked with her until they reached a street where he hailed a taxi to take him back to his place.

Once settled into the cab, Marian's eyes looked out to the bustling chaos of ambulances and fire trucks. Garrett held Marian closely, resting his cheek to her soot and smoke tainted hair. It didn't bother him, as he was just as dusty and sooty from the school. Marian took comfort in her twin's arms, thankful that he was there. She wanted to cry, scream, do something other than feel the guilt and numbness that she was experiencing. Once she noticed his stained and dirty clothes, Marian looked up to Garrett.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Shhh, it can wait."

"No, Garrett, it can't. What happened at the school?" Her eyes hardened with stubborn resolve.

Garrett met the twin to his bright blue eyes, his face growing serious, with flashes of sorrow and anger flitting across. "The school was bombed, just when Meredith reached the front doors."

"Oh, Maker!" Marian cried. "The children...teachers..."

"It's being taken care of! Most got out with just a few scrapes or smoke inhalation."

"Take me there!" Marian started to fret, her tired eyes going wide with panic.

"Marian, Aveline and Varric are on the scene, taking care of things!" Garrett barked. "There is nothing you can do."

"This is all my fault." Marian whispered.

Garrett frowned and gathered his sister into his arms again. "No it's not, Mari, no, it's not. Someone else is responsible and I will be find out who!"

**3**

Once the fire and rescue teams cleared from the building and fires put out, Cullen, along with the building manager, went to the security room and brought the footage of that morning onto the monitors. Thankfully, Marian lived in a secured building, or this would have been impossible to find out who came to the building and could have placed the bomb. From what what was deduced from the Fire Chief, the bomb went off on Marian's floor, as that was where most of the damage was. He saw Garrett leave with a weary Marian earlier, easing the tension in his chest over Marian's fate. She was in good hands for now.

Cullen had started going over the security footage from the apartment building, watching the arrivals and departures of visitors and residents walk through the lobby. He poured over them when his cell rang. Absently, he tapped the screen and answered the call while his eyes scanned the people in the video footage.

"_Knight-Captain?" _A young man's voice called out.

"Keran?" Cullen paused the footage and focused on the young Templar. "Is there something wrong?"

"_The Knight-Commander has been asking for you and I had to tell her that you left with Mr. Hawke. She still has a loss of hearing that the medics say will still be a few hours before she regains full hearing. Um, also Karass has been asking for you, making some rather snide comments..."_

"Don't worry about Karass." Cullen gritted his teeth. "Tell them I am in Kirkwall investigating a similar bombing that happened. I'm going over security feed now to see if I can see any suspects."

"_You think they are related, sir?"_

"I do. Are the children safe and accounted for?"

"_Yes, sir. The teachers that were unharmed are taking care of them. I did as you ordered, making sure they remained with those responsible for their care instead of being taken to the Gallows."_

"Good lad." Cullen's mouth twitched in a small smile. It was flouting Meredith's orders in some respect but legally, the faculty and Marian had legal guardianship over the students of the school. "Is Captain Aveline still there?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"Let me talk with her."

There was a muffle of voices and Cullen then heard Aveline's crisp voice. _"Cullen? What have you found?"_

"The bomb was on her floor and her apartment the epicenter of the explosion. I'm going through security footage now to see if I can see anything suspicious."

"_Dear Maker! Then someone was out for Marian!" _Aveline cursed._ "Marian is going to need protection, Cullen, and with both of these bombings, my people are stretched thin."_

"What do you want me to do? I'm a Templar, Aveline! This is beyond my jurisdiction."

"_Not when it comes to mages." _Aveline said firmly.

"You aren't implying that I..." Cullen spat out.

"_What better choice is there?"_

"I can't! Aveline, really, I can't do this! No...absolutely not! I will investigate these bombings as it involves the Templars, thanks to Meredith being right there when it went off, but to take in an apostate? You got to be kidding! It would jeopardize my duty!"

"_Not if Meredith doesn't know. Honestly, Cullen, who better to protect Marian until this dies down, than hide her in plain sight. Meredith doesn't visit the city often, everyone knows that, and you don't live at the Gallows."_

Cullen ground his teeth. As much as he would like to be around Marian, this was asking too much of his self-control to have to put the woman up under his roof and protection. Garrett would never agree to this, despite their little talk. "Garrett wouldn't go for this."

"_I've talked with Garrett after he got Marian cleaned up and calmed down. It was his suggestion."_

"Very nice of him to volunteer me without talking to me first." Cullen bit out rudely. "Does Marian know anything about this?"

"_No, not yet. We have to convince her that this is the best option while we look into who is wanting her killed."_

Cullen leaned back in the office chair and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as the start of a stress headache was forming. He needed a drink. Once his mind ran through what Aveline was saying of Garrett's suggestion, Cullen knew it made logical sense. However, his personal feelings had to be set aside if he was to be Marian's protection during this mess. He wouldn't be effectively doing his job if he got emotionally tangled up with his ward. Maker, he was being asked a lot but it said something about Garrett if the man trusted him enough to look out for his sister.

"_Cullen?"_ Aveline called out when the silence lengthened on the phone.

"I'm still here. This is risky, Aveline. If Meredith suspects I'm harboring Marian..."

"_She will never know. It isn't as if we are asking you keep Marian at the loft forever. Only until things blow over and Marian can find a new place to live."_

"One that is secure." Cullen said firmly. "Maker's Breath, Aveline, I'm crazy for even considering this."

"_You are a good man, Cullen. I wouldn't trust another with my best friend's life."_

"Well, when you put it that way..." Cullen said with sarcasm. "How are we going to break this to Marian?"

"_Meet Garrett and I at the estate in two hour's time. I know she isn't going to like us ganging up on her like this but someone has to look out for the woman if she refuses to do it herself."_

Cullen sat straight up as his eyes caught a familiar man in the lobby, wearing a hoodie and acting strangely. "That bastard!" He breathed out forcefully.

"_Cullen?"_ Aveline questioned.

"I'm sorry, Aveline. I need to find someone. I will be there in two hours, trust me." Before Aveline could say anything more, Cullen hung up the phone and rushed out of the security room.

**4**

Anders shrunk further into the hood of his hoodie, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk across the street from Marian's apartment. News crews and barriers kept him from getting closer but he didn't want to get closer. When he saw the news footage of Marian's apartment building blazing with fire and smoke, Anders had left his own little loft and rushed over. He was shocked that something like this happened and his first thought was to see if Marian was safe, hoping beyond hope that she had left for the school already.

When he spotted her exhausted and sooty person helping the wounded reach the paramedics, Anders breathed easier. Then a heavy guilt settled over him, as as his logical side of his brain caught up, he knew who set the explosive at Marian's apartment. It was something Kristoff left out when they set the bomb at the school, in which Anders was lied to about the intensity of that explosive.

"Only smoke, my ass." Anders muttered under his breath.

Then as Garrett and Cullen came onto the scene, Anders hid himself among the crowd of onlookers. Garrett left a short time later, Marian wrapped in his arms, as they searched for a cab. Cullen went into the building with the manager and hadn't come back out for a long time. So, Anders asked himself, why was he still here, long after the crowd left and the remaining EMT teams cleared away the last of victims.

The Knight-Captain rushed out of the building after being inside for an hour, with murder in his eyes. Anders froze in mid stride as he looked at Cullen's searching gaze, trying to decide what to do or where to go. Then his eyes caught Anders and darkened. The imposing figure of Cullen stalked across the street toward Anders, his face closed down with only his eyes speaking to the volume of anger and disgust in them.

Anders' self-preservation kicked in and he immediately started to run, heading down the street and away from the thundering Templar.

**5**

Cullen never considered himself a lucky man but as he stepped outside and was looking about the area before heading to his SUV, the man he was looking for happened to be waiting across the street. Anders froze when he spotted the towering Cullen staring at him. Then his self-preservation instinct kicked in, making Anders bolt. He immediately chased after the fleeing apostate, taking in long strides to catch up with the quick man. Anders may be smaller than Cullen but he didn't have the Templar's stamina. Anders tried to jostle people into Cullen's path, making them fall to the ground. Cullen jumped over them and continued keeping the running mage in his sights.

_Stupid fool! You don't think I can catch you? This is my job! _Cullen thought as he turned a sharp turn and veered away from a turned over trash can. Anders turned down into an alley, Cullen following shortly behind him and then slowing as he saw the brick wall at the end, trapping Anders. Cullen stalked down the alley, pulling his gun out and training it on the mage's head.

"STOP, ANDERS!"

Anders turned slowly around, his hands away from his body, that started to slowly glow with fire. Cullen let off a warning shot past Anders temple, that went ricocheting off the wall behind him. The apostate's eyes widened in shock. "So, the great Knight-Captain Cullen has cornered the infamous apostate Anders. I didn't do anything wrong." Anders said with false bravado, though he was quaking in fear at the murderous gleam in Cullen's eyes.

"If you didn't do anything wrong, why run?" Cullen said coolly.

"Why chase me?" Anders quipped.

"I want to talk to you." Cullen replied in a dead voice.

"With a gun pointed at my head? Bloody likely!"

Cullen approached Anders slowly until he stood a foot away from the mage. He was afraid, Cullen could tell. They stood face to face silently, gauging the other, Cullen a seething tower of anger, while Anders shivered with guilt and fear. He lowered the gun, slowly holstering it to make a show of faith. "There, better?"

"A little." Anders replied.

"Why were you at the apartment building?" Cullen asked, not sparing with any bantering or inane talk before the meat of the conversation.

"I wanted to see what was going on." Anders said nervously.

"Bullshit. You have been there since after the explosion went off. For a man professing innocence, you look mighty guilty."

"I was in the neighborhood and heard the explosion. So, I dropped by to see what was going on." Anders shrugged, giving Cullen a tremulous smile.

Cullen pulled his arm back and let loose a punch at Anders smug face. Anders stumbled back against the wall, blood gushing from his nose. He glared up at the Templar, hate filling his eyes at being punched for the second time by the same man. Anders rushed Cullen, head down and bowling the taller man to the ground. Cullen reacted fast, wrapping a leg around the mage as Anders laid in a couple of punches on him, and rolled Anders to his back. He grabbed a fist full of Anders hoodie and popped two more punches to his face. Anders used his lower body to lift Cullen over his head and rolled onto his knees.

The breath knocked out of him, Cullen blinked to see the blurring figure of the slighter man standing next to him and then kick him in the ribs. He gritted his teeth at the pain, rolling away from Anders foot. Anders rushed Cullen again only for Cullen to sidestep and trip the mage back to the ground.

Anders grunted as he fell to his knees, spit out blood from his mouth, while getting his senses back. "Fucking bastard!" Anders cried out roughly.

"I seem to remember you were the bastard doing the fucking." Cullen hissed at Anders ear, his hand grabbing onto Anders hair tightly

"Oh ho ho, that's low, even for you.." Anders chuckled.

"Only stating the truth. So, are you going to tell me the truth now of why you were at Marian's apartment?"

"Fuck you, Templar!" Anders spat and jabbed an elbow back into Cullen's ribs. When Cullen stumbled back, Anders straightened as much as he could and swung a punch at the Templar. He got a lucky shot at Cullen's cheek, breaking open the skin. Cullen took a couple more steps as his head whipped to the side.

Cullen spat out the gush of blood in his mouth and glared dangerously at Anders. So far, no magic was used. This fight was a long time coming and the two men fought with their dislike for each other. However, Cullen was tired of playing. Grabbing Anders hoodie by the neck, Cullen let Anders have a powerful right hook to the jaw. He kept his hold on the man as his head snapped back . Anders was dazed, which was what Cullen wanted. Turning his head to the side, Cullen spit out another gobbet of blood.

"Now, lets be a little more cooperative, eh, Anders? Why were you at Marian's building?" He waited for Anders to clear his vision and look at him. Anders rolled his eyes, keeping from looking straight at the Knight-Captain. Snorting in exasperation, Cullen brought his hand to Anders chin and forced the man to look at him. The guilt in the mages eyes took Cullen by surprise.

"I...I..just wanted to see her. To see that she was not there and off on some errand." Anders mumbled.

"Do you know who did this? Did you do it?" Cullen asked.

Anders eyes snapped into focus with ferocity. "No! I would never hurt Marian! Well...except by being a selfish prick."

"What are you talking about?" Cullen growled.

Shaking his head, Anders wet his lips. "I don't even know anymore."

"Are you that much of a coward, Anders, that you couldn't go over and see if Marian was alive?" Cullen snorted in disgust.

"I doubt she would be happy to see me." Anders mumbled. "Maker, I hurt!"

Cullen shoved Anders away only for the mage to slide down the wall to the ground. "You'll live." With that, knowing there was nothing more to be gained by Anders, Cullen turned on his heel and walked out of the alley. He heard Anders laugh sardonically behind his back, followed by a pathetic whining moan.

**6**

Garrett opened the door and got a surprise at seeing the swollen and bloody mess of Cullen standing against the door jamb, holding his rib. "You look like hell!"

"I feel even better." Cullen tried to smile but winced. As Garrett stepped back to allow Cullen in, the Templar limped into the house. "How is Marian?"

"Guilt ridden, in shock, all the normal things you would expect."

"Thanks for volunteering me for this detail, Garrett." Cullen moaned.

"She wouldn't be safe here and well, what better option is there than to be under a Templar's care?" Garrett smiled.

"Thank the Maker that I own the building my apartment is in." Cullen muttered.

"The thing is trying to convince her that this best for her." Garrett's smile dimmed and replaced with worry.

The two men walked further into the estate and off to one side room that was an informal library and sitting room. Marian sat in one of the overstuffed chairs with a cup of tea between her hands. Aveline was talking on her cell phone while Sebastian knelt at her side, talking to the despondent woman. Varric stood at Marian's other side, a comforting hand resting on Marian's shoulder. Her eyes looked up to see Garrett walk in with their latest guest, widening in surprise to see Cullen.

"What is this, brother?" Marian asked a little sharply. "Are we bringing all of Kirkwall's finest to the estate now?"

"Marian, Cullen is here at my request." Garrett told Marian.

"Why?"

"That is why I gathered everyone here. With all that has happened today, there are a few things to plan and discuss. The most important of them is attending to your safety."

"I'm safe here, so there is no need to discuss that." Marian said in a peevish tone.

"Mari, just listen." Sebastian tried to reason with the woman. "We all want you safe The estate, even with all its security, isn't. If you were a target for someone, so is Garrett and it wouldn't make sense to have both of the Hawke's in one place."

"He's right." Cullen added. "If you both are here at the estate, it is too easy to do away with the threat in one go. With these bombings, it is a clear political statement for everyone."

"That is what? It's time to take out Marian and innocent children?" Marian snapped at the Templar. "For Maker's sake, what harm is there to teach children? Even if they are mages, they are getting a better education than that dismal prison they call a school across the bay!"

Varric squeezed Marian's shoulder to calm her down. "Our Knight-Captain has a valid point, Marian. You know well the tensions between his Order and the mages. You also know about the Underground's increasing activity."

Marian shook her head forcefully. "No. Anders would never do this. He's an idealist and impetuous, and a blind fool, but he would never resort to terrorism!"

Cullen walked up to Marian and knelt before. "Maybe he wouldn't, but what about his associates? I'm not putting any blame on Anders or his group but it is clear that someone finds you dangerous because of your influence within Kirkwall's society and politics."

"Much of an influence now the school is gone." Marian's lips trembled from held back tears.

"The school can be rebuilt." Sebastian soothed Marian.

Marian looked up and into Cullen's hazel eyes and over his bruised and bloody face. "So what say you, Knight-Captain?"

Cullen looked to Sebastian, Varric, Aveline, and Garrett, before turning his focus back on Marian. He let out a slow deep sigh. "You'll be staying with me for a while."

"What?" Marian's voice cracked with shock. "You can't be serious! Who do you think you are to presume that I would go anywhere with a Templar?"

"Marian, I asked Cullen to take you under his protection." Garrett said, his voice heavy with regret that things had come to this and he had to rely on a man who was part of an Order his father fought against.

Marian's eyes widened in shock at her brother. "Garrett..."

"No, Mari, don't try to cry out of this one. This is the best and safest option for you. Cullen doesn't live in the Gallows and he has a secure building. No one would suspect that is where you will be staying until the school gets back up and running."

"Aveline? Varric?" Marian's eyes darted around to her friends. "Sebastian?" They all nodded in agreement with Garrett. She closed her eyes, pushing back tears that were threatening to spill. She felt like the world had turned against her. "And you agree to this as well, Knight-Captain?"

There was a brief pause before Cullen answered. "Yes. I am the only one who can do this."

"And if Meredith..." Marian began but was cut short.

"I will deal with her, if and when that time comes." Cullen worked his jaw, trying to keep his patience together with the stubborn woman.

"I have no choice then." She said quietly, a forlorn expression in her eyes.

Garrett never saw defeat in Marian before until today. It broke his heart to see his sister suffering with guilt and defeat brought about from outside forces. His sister always went out and got what she wanted, as did he, and met with little resistance all her life. This was new to her and Garrett could imagine what was going through Marian's head. The fire inside of his sister had dimmed today. Marian stood up from the chair, Cullen and Sebastian stepping aside, and took a few steps toward the exit. "I am going to pack a few things." She said in a tired voice.

Once she left, Garrett let out a sigh of relief. "I had thought she would put up more of a fight."

"For once, I'm glad she didn't." Aveline stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark City

Chapter 14

**1**

When they entered the apartment in the converted warehouse, Cullen tossed his keys on the hall table and led his guest toward the guest bedroom. Marian hadn't spoken a word since they left Garrett's earlier and as he showed her where to put her overnight bag, she still remained silent, her face an emotionless mask. Even the normal fire in Marian's eyes was dimmed and Cullen was saddened to see that in the woman. This had been a rough day for her and he had no words to speak to comfort the woman. Marian silently set her bags down at the foot of the bed. She still refused to say anything to him, so with a sigh, he turned to leave Marian alone, going into the kitchen. Cullen reached for a small glass and a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. Pouring a liberal amount, Cullen paused, looking down into the amber depths of the drink. His face, ribs, and jaw hurt, but most of all, his soul was in pain. He was afraid of what today's events was going to lead to and what it was going to do to Marian. She was in shock, that he could tell, but Cullen couldn't read anything else from her and that worried him. The fact she readily agreed to go with him didn't hearten him. So, this worried Cullen to what Marian what may do next. It was his job now to make sure nothing happened to her until she could find a new place to live.

He also fretted about having her here on the docks, where people knew him and that if Marian decided to walk around, that they would talk and that news of Marian staying with him would get back to one of the other Templars. Yes, he was the second-in-command but Cullen was risking his reputation and oath in order to take Marian in under his protection. Damn Garrett for foisting this onto him at a time when the balance of power was delicate and his own personal life was teetering on the edge of a sword! Yes, if he truly admitted it to himself, Cullen was in love with Marian Hawke. However, any relationship with the apostate was out of the question, especially now. He could be a friend and that was all Cullen could offer.

What was it Anders was saying? That Marian wouldn't see him? That had puzzled him but Cullen didn't pry anything more into that. That man was a fool and Cullen didn't have any patience for the Warden. Cullen sighed in self-pity, thinking his life had just gotten more complicated. Grabbing the drink, Cullen slammed back the alcohol, wincing as the burning liquid hit the cuts on his mouth. Pouring another liberal glass, Cullen took a judicious sip and carried the drink with him as he went to the single bathroom to go shower.

Turning on the water to as hot as he could stand it, Cullen stiffly shrugged out of his official jacket and shirt. Already the side of his ribs was turning an ugly purple from the kicks Anders delivered. There was another bruise on his right shoulder from where some debris had hit from rescuing students at the school. His fingers numbly pried at his belt and pants and slipped out of them. Cullen groaned as he stepped under the running hot water, letting the heat run over his head and shoulders. Closing his eyes, Cullen stood there, resting a hand against the shower wall. He relived the day's events, going back to what happened with a clearer mind and what he had learned.

Until forensics could examine the fragments of the explosions, there wasn't much to go on who was responsible. Cullen still believed that Anders knew but the mage Warden was deep in guilt over something that getting anything out of him was pulling teeth out of a lion. The children from the school were pretty much accounted for, thanks to Keran's carrying out his orders from Cullen. Marian would still have a school but the campus was closed for now until the police were done and clean up of the damage could be repaired. Cullen estimated it would be a couple of months to six months for that to be completed.

"Maker!" Cullen hissed as he thought that would be the estimate of Marian's stay under his protection. He already decided he wasn't letting her leave until her new residence was secure by his standards. Standing up, Cullen reached for the soap and went about to cleaning up. His time to wallow in self-pity was done. There were things to do in order to make his guest feel at home.

**2**

Clean and in a better frame of mind, Cullen padded into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator, looking in it to see what he had to fix for dinner. He hadn't eaten all day and was sure Marian hadn't eaten at all. His eyes looked over to the closed door of the guest room, his mouth frowning in worry over the woman. He let her have her space but she hadn't even left the room since they arrived. It was too quiet, no rustling, no other miscellaneous quiet noises of someone occupying the room. His senses pricked up as Cullen shut the door on the refrigerator and walked to the closed bedroom door. Rapping quietly with his knuckles, Cullen called out to Marian.

"Marian?" When there was no answer, Cullen knocked again, a hand going to the handle to open the door. "Marian, I was going to make some dinner…" Cullen stopped once he opened the door and saw an empty room. Marian and her things were gone. Cursing, Cullen rushed toward the door of his apartment, slipping on a pair of slides and grabbing his keys, he quickly left, jogging down the hall and the side stairwell and into the alley. He looked down toward the street and sighed. She couldn't have gone far as cabs stopped running late at night and Marian would be on foot.

Cullen jogged down to the street and headed to the docks. Whispering a silent prayer, he activated the lyrium in his blood to enhance his sight to detect magic. There wasn't much magic on the docks, which was why he chose to live here. A slight shimmering trail appeared before him as he caught Marian's trail. It was a bright white, no hint of red, as blood mages had tingeing their auras. Cullen couldn't help but think of the Maker's light regarding to Marian's aura, when she mentioned force mages were once known as the Fists of the Maker. Despite Meredith's talk about Marian being dangerous and using dangerous magic, Cullen could see nothing but pure magic in the trail. Marian wasn't using magic but it didn't matter to a Templar's senses when active. Mages had the aura around them that marked them. Normally, the ability to trace magic was a hunter's skill but after the events at Kinloch, Cullen trained the skill until he perfected it.

The magic trail led down one of the piers where commercial fisherman docked their boats. What was Marian doing? Cullen wondered if she planned to skip out of the city on a fishing boat. Going into a full run, Cullen followed the trail down the pier to the end. He stopped when he saw Marian's silhouette standing at the end.

As if sensing him, Marian stiffened as Cullen approached. "Leave me alone, Cullen."

"And where do you think you are going at this time of night?" Cullen asked.

"Anywhere that is away from you."

"I'm the least of your problems." Cullen gave a snort at Marian's comment.

Marian clenched her hands at her sides, keeping her anger and grief under control. "I didn't ask you to be my babysitter and I don't need one now."

"Really? Did you think I wanted to take in an impossibly stubborn and headstrong woman? Who thinks that she could do everything on her own, regardless of her personal safety? Or regardless of those that care and love her?" Cullen shot back snidely. "Spare me, Marian. Sometimes people need to depend on others to watch over them."

"Such as you, a Templar?" Marian said in an angry hiss. "What care do you have if I fail? If my school fails and those children get sent to the loving care of Meredith?" Her hands clenched into fists and Cullen could feel the edge of her control trembling. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise as a slight breeze stirred on a still night.

Cullen's anger spiked at the hateful words Marian said and he stepped up to the mage and turned her around, his hands squeezing her upper arms as he reigned in his own temper. "What care do I have? Do you seem to forget the time I visited the school, to see what you were doing? Or the fact that I helped pull those children from burning ruins today, to leave them in the care of their teachers or guardians? I'm risking my oath as a Templar to take you in, Marian Hawke!"

"Then don't!" Marian yelled. "Let me go and you won't have to be bothered with me!" She tried to pull out of Cullen's grip but he tightened his fingers around her arms.

"And have your brother's wrath down on my head? Maker no!" Cullen shot back, a sardonic twist came to his mouth.

"No one asked me about this, so why should you feel obligated? You are not my first choice to be my protection!" Cullen gritted his teeth as Marian's control faltered and lashed out against his personal shields.

"Get a handle on yourself, Marian!" Cullen yelled.

"Let go of me!" Marian struggled again, the force magic coalescing now with focus and ready to be used against Cullen.

His eyes hardened with coldness and he called upon the Maker's will in himself and the lyrium, readying a mana drain and strike, if need be. "No." Cullen told Marian flatly, wondering if he would have to release his own brand of magic on the woman.

Marian blinked at him, feeling the Templar's magic rise and stand ready. The man was resisting and standing firm against her. If Marian asked if Cullen would truly release his magic on her, she only had to look at the cold glare of his hazel eyes to know that he would. Her lips trembled at holding the force magic for so long and then carefully let the energy go, making the little maelstrom that was starting dissipate into the night.

"I don't need your protection, Knight-Captain!" Marian cried quietly, tears finally coursed from Marian's eyes. "Garrett had no right to ask you and you had no right to agree!"

His anger lessened as Cullen saw the grief, guilt, anger, and helplessness come to the surface in Marian. He released his magic and lessened the harsh grip on Marian's arms. Gently, Cullen reached up and wiped the tears from Marian's cheeks. "I wouldn't have agreed if Garrett and Aveline didn't make a convincing case. Despite what you think, Marian, someone has to look out for you." He told her softly.

"That is why my brother is there." Her lips trembled. "At least I thought he was."

"Sweet Maker!" Cullen lifted Marian's face to look him in the eyes. "Garrett is doing this because he loves you and is worried for you. Do you honestly feel betrayed by him because he did this?"

"I…I just don't understand why…"

Cullen sighed heavily. "Do you understand what happened today? The implications of all that happened and that you are at the heart of it?"

"All I understand is that innocents were hurt today because of me! If someone had a problem with me, why involve those…" Marian choked.

"Do you not care what happens to you?" Cullen asked her in surprise.

"I never think about myself much. I can't afford to be selfish, not unless…not unless a Templar decides to haul me to the Gallows…"

"Oh, Maker!" Cullen sighed in exasperation. "Marian, be honest with me…do you trust Garrett?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Do you trust me?"

"I…" Marian faltered.

"You know you can. I didn't turn over Kaylee, I told my trusted Templars to hand the kids to the faculty, not Meredith's personal guard, and," Cullen pulled Marian's face back up to catch her gaze. "despite any objections I have to risking my job, I wouldn't see anyone else protecting you until things settle down. Have I given you any reason not to trust me?"

"No." Marian said quietly.

"So, where do you think you are going?" Cullen asked gently.

"Nowhere."

Cullen gave her a small smile, brushed the last of the tears from her face, resisting the pull of attraction to Marian and wanting to kiss the sadness away from her face. Instead, he took the strap of her bag and shouldered it. "Come on, let's go home and make some dinner."

**3**

Garrett sipped at his brandy as he sat by the fire, watching the fire play over the logs. The estate was empty, Sebastian and Varric having left a few hours before. He hated having to send Marian off with Cullen. After what happened today and fearing for her safety, Garrett started to think seriously about the future. Sure, his business was successful but he still had a reputation of a playboy, a dilettante. He wanted something more, wanted to truly make a difference in Kirkwall. The power that Meredith was gaining was choking the city and the city council was too weak to effectively block the woman. Dumar was in over his head as the mayor and the stress of the office was wearing on him.

The Viscount position had remained unfilled for many years and it was time that it was filled by someone with a firm and fair hand. To be Viscount, Garrett could do a lot for the city; do much more for Marian and her school, and all the mages in the city. Where the growing tension between the Templars and mages was something slowly brewing over the years, today brought home how real the threat was and how close it hit home. Garrett knew beyond a doubt that Meredith would ramp up her paranoia, whipping up her most loyal officers into a frenzy. He worried greatly how this would impact Marian and her work. Despite Marian's headstrong stubbornness, some things she couldn't do by herself, such as providing the protection needed not only for herself but for those children she loved at her school.

There was possible hope from the Templar ranks, for if what Varric said was true, not all of the Templars are on board with Meredith's controversial and erratic command. He noticed the doubt in Cullen's eyes when it came to the Templar's duty. Cullen didn't hesitate to pull those children safely from the burning building at the school, and he gave them over not to Karass and Meredith's fanatical squad but to a fresh young Templar who followed Cullen's lead. There was a division in the ranks, just like the mages had. The one possible hope to start healing the divided city rested on a few key players. Varric had his part with the Guild and Aveline with the police. Garrett decided he was going to enter into politics and gain the Viscount seat. Now, it came down to Marian and Cullen, two opposites that held ages old animosity because of what they are.

"Father, you started this, befriending that Templar that Carver is named for. I hope your spirit will guide Marian, and if you could, Cullen, to come together and maybe we can achieve your dream." Garrett spoke quietly to the fire.

His phone vibrated on the armrest of the chair, averting Garrett's gaze to it. He wondered who would be calling this late at night. Picking the phone up, not recognizing the number, Garrett pressed the accept call.

"Hawke." He said.

"_I hope I'm not disturbing you."_ A feminine voice said over the phone. Garrett smiled as he recognized Nadia's voice.

"Not at all, Nadia. What can I do for you?"

"_I heard about what happened. Is everyone…"_

"Everyone is fine. Marian is shaken up but she was lucky to have not been in the blast zone."

"_Thank the Maker!"_ Relief came over the phone and a brief pause. _"I have just finished my work and was wondering, would you care for some company? I understand if you don't because of the bombings and you need to be with family."_

"I would like your company. I've been sitting with my thoughts for too long already." Garrett gave a small chuckle.

"_Would you like to meet somewhere?"_ Nadia asked.

"How about here at the estate?" Garrett threw out. There was a pause on the other end.

"_Sounds good. Should I bring anything? I can pick up some food."_

"Don't go through the trouble. I can throw something together for us."

"_Alright. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."_ Nadia disconnected, leaving Garrett to look at the recent callers list. Smiling like a schoolboy, he tapped the screen and added Nadia's number to his contacts. It didn't occur to him to how she got his number.

**4**

He didn't know what he was doing here, his feet just happened to wander on its own and wound up in front of the door to Sorcha's house. He only met the woman the night before but Sebastian felt like he knew her longer. Sighing heavily, his hand rapped on the door. He leaned against the door frame, feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. To see Marian so crestfallen and utterly lost panged at Sebastian's heart. Then to see her go sullenly with the Knight-Captain, broke his heart. If he wanted to admit it, watching Cullen with her, Sebastian saw the deferential care the man took with her. There wasn't any other man that could watch over her and Sebastian approved of Garrett's choice. Still, it hurt on some level that he wasn't even asked.

The door opened, warm light spilling out over Sebastian. Sorcha smiled up to him. "Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry for coming so late…" he said, pushing off the door frame. "I…"

"Come in." Sorcha grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "I saw what happened on the news. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened. I hope everyone is okay?"

"For the most part. Marian is in shock, Garrett is beside himself, and well…" He sighed heavily. "I don't know what to think. They are my family and I feel…"

"Angry? Like someone made this personal to hurt the ones you love?" Sorcha hit on the thoughts Sebastian had been thinking.

"Exactly."

"Let me make some tea and we can talk, if you want."

Sebastian followed Sorcha to the modest kitchen. Her house was comfortable and clean, with pictures of her, Nadia, some other people, all in various poses of joy. When they walked into the kitchen, there came a padding and jingling sound as a large dog walked in and butted Sorcha's hand. Sebastian's eyes opened wide to see a mabari hound. They were expensive dogs, prized for their intelligence and loyalty to their owners. They are known to imprint to those they thought worthy and to see one with Sorcha, took Sebastian back.

"Coming to check on our visitor, Pup?" Sorcha asked the hound as she scratched him behind the ears. "Sebastian, this is Pup. Pup, meet Sebastian."

The mabari looked up at him and stretched his muzzle toward the man, giving a brief whuffle. Sebastian held out a hand and squatted down to be at eye level to the mabari. Pup give a couple of sniffs and at tentative lick on Sebastian's hand. Sebastian smiled and reached up to rub at the mabari's ears. Pup gave a contented sigh and leaned into Sebastian's hand.

"Well, I believe you made a new friend, Sebastian." Sorcha chuckled.

"I have your approval then, Pup?" Sebastian asked the mabari. Pup gave a whoof and wagged his nub of a tail.

"I guess then I can continue to trust you, Sebastian." Sorcha laughed. "Pup is a good judge of character and if you weren't on the up and up, you wouldn't be in the house for much longer."

"Well, Sir Pup, I am humbled by your acceptance." Sebastian tilted his head to the mabari and gave another affectionate ear rub. He stood back up and accepted the cup of tea from Sorcha.

"Do you need any sugar or honey?" she asked.

"No, this is fine, thank you." Sebastian took a careful sip of the hot drink.

"Let's go out to the patio then. It is such a nice night."

Sebastian nodded and followed the woman through the kitchen to a set of french doors that stood open. There were a couple of chairs and a table sitting out on the cobbled patio terrace. Looking out to the moonlit garden, Sebastian could make a well tended garden of flowers and herbs, along with an area for vegetables. "You did all this?" Sebastian pointed out to the garden.

"Yes. I've always been into gardening since I was young. I would help my mother with the weeding and planting. It helps keep you grounded and in touch with the Maker."

Sebastian blinked at the spiritual connotation and couldn't think of anything to say in response. Instead, taking his tea, he sipped at it and took a seat. He was beginning to see a deep spirituality in Sorcha and it made him a little uncomfortable. Not because of the mention of the Maker but it pointed out his own hypocrisy and turning his back on the Chant when it failed him. However, with the day's happenings, knowing that Marian and her students were safe, Sebastian wondered if maybe some divine hand played there to keep her and the children safe while the material things were destroyed.

"A penny for your thoughts." Sorcha asked.

"Hmm?" Sebastian looked over to his host.

"You were a thousand miles away, Sebastian."

"Maybe I was." He demurred. "I was thinking despite the destruction of property, most of the people inside the school and Marian's apartment building, got out alive. It is a very lucky thing."

"Or maybe something else." Sorcha smiled. "Come on, I know you were thinking that maybe some divine hand may have intervened."

He shook his head. "Would you please get out of my head." Sebastian laughed. "It's unsettling that you can read what goes one in my mind."

"You don't hide your feelings very well, Sebastian." Sorcha chuckled and drank her tea, looking into Sebastian's eyes over the rim of the cup. "When did you lose your faith?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian started at the forthright question.

"I'm watching a man struggle with something that he lost and can't or doesn't want to believe that his faith might have played a part in today's events. You don't want to believe that the Maker had a hand in keeping people safe but you can't find a logical reason why more people shouldn't have died."

"Maybe our rescue teams were that good in getting to people." Sebastian groused.

"Maybe. Even the best firefighter can't save everyone. Don't you think they don't pray before entering into a deadly fire? The Maker doesn't work directly but through others." Sorcha paused and opened her mouth. "Do you think He failed you somehow?"

"I know he did!" Sebastian gritted his teeth. "My whole family was killed senselessly and where was their faith to pull them through? I am no saint and I have gambled, drank, and done my fair share of whoring, but why make my family pay for my sins? Why let them die instead of me?"

"That is arrogant to think that they died because of your sins, Sebastian." Sorcha retorted calmly.

Sebastian blinked, stunned into brief silence at the harsh truth. Who was this woman to judge him? No, that wasn't justified for Sorcha only pointed his selfishness. It was unfair to blame his failings on the Maker, and using those failings to justify why his family was killed in the car accident. He rubbed at his forehead and sighed deeply. The bombings had really affected him more than it should. However, he did have a personal stake in the academy and in Marian. Today, someone tried to harm Marian and her career, and Sebastian only thought about the toll it was taking on the woman. He never thought about comforting as anything other than a close friend and family. Along with Garrett, the two men were deeply concerned as to the turn of events in Kirkwall, as it popped their bubble of idle existence.

"I'm sorry, Sorcha."

"You don't need to apologize to me. You didn't do any wrong toward me. I do think, however, you need to forgive yourself."

"I will agree with you on that." Sebastian sighed.

**5 **

Marian cleaned up the dishes from the table from the dinner Cullen had cooked. She had to hand it to the man, he did know how to cook and well. Right as she cleared the last of the dishes from the table, his phone rang and Cullen went off to answer the call. After finally releasing the dammed up tears, she felt the heaviness of her chest leave. Still, Marian felt lost and hurt that Garrett would place her in Cullen's protection without consulting her first. The Templar had been nothing but a gentleman and accommodating after their heated argument on the pier. She was reacting emotionally, Marian knew that, and was taking her anger and fear out on the man. He didn't roll over but stood his ground against her insults and heated words, giving back his own harsh words that were coldly logical. When the tingle of his magic lighted against Marian's threat, Marian knew Cullen would silence her without a second thought.

Unlike Anders, who was all bluff, Cullen would carry out his threats, and that was why he was a dangerous man, one that rogue mages feared. This was what quieted Marian's tirade quickly. They both made a show of power, neither flinching. Where she lashed out with anger, Cullen reacted with cold calculation at a perceived threat. For that, Marian respected the man even more. She still felt that palpable something between them, that excited her and left her trembling. Though, Cullen was far more complicated than she had first thought.

Setting the last dish in the drying rack, Marian looked up to see Cullen looking over to her as he listened to the caller on the other end of his phone. His face slowly grew harder and the line of his jaw tightened with suppressed anger. Marian got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she dried her hands and rested them on the edge of the sink. Cullen tapped the phone screen, looking at it for a moment before he looked up again.

"Marian, come over and take a seat."

"If it is bad news, I'd rather stand." She replied.

Cullen was silent and then nodded. He remained in the living area but within speaking distance to the kitchen. "That was one of my recruits, Keran. He was responsible for making sure your students got to their proper guardians and away from Meredith's...elite squad."

"Oh, call them for what they are, Cullen." Marian huffed. "They are a goon squad."

"Most of the students are where they should be, either with their families or their guardian but..." His jaw twitched, as if Cullen was chewing on some unpleasant words that he didn't want to say. "Karass has taken Kaylee and the small group of mages with her, as they were the last to leave the school."

The wind knocked out of Marian at the news, adding a new layer of misery to what the day had been. Her knees trembled and she gripped the counter tighter to remain upright. "Who was with her?"

"You won't like this...all the force mage apprentices."

"No." Marian whispered, her eyes widening until they were almost black with shock and despair. It seemed the world was narrowing around her, voices seeming far away. The mana in her rumbled under her skin. A little spark of white hot heat started inside her and grew. The air around her started to vibrate but Marian wasn't thinking on that, only on the repercussions of the few force mages there, were now tucked away in the Gallows. Meredith would know of the history and Marian trembled at the thought of what the Knight-Commander could do with those young people. Kaylee was the strongest of all seven.

She felt hands grip her shoulders and shake her. "Marian! Get a hold of yourself!" Cullen told her forecefully.

"No...she can't..." The air pressure increased in the loft, pressing against Marian's and Cullen's skin. Then something cold splashed over her, numbing and deafening Marian's touch with the mana in her body. Her eyes blazed at the Templar before her, his face a grim and angry mask. The first thing that came to her was a swing of her open hand, landing across Cullen's cheek with a loud slap. He turned away from the slap but didn't relinquish his hold. Slowly, his eyes turned back to Marian, cold and harsh.

"That was your last and only shot, Hawke." Cullen said an even, calm voice. "I will continue to drain the mana if you can't regain control of your emotions. And for Maker's sake, I will not have you entice any demons into my home due to your compromised state!"

"I would never consort with a demon!" Marian snapped fiercely.

"Never say never. Just because you are unHarrowed doesn't make you immune to a demon's temptation." Cullen told Marian harshly. "They wait for weakness in a person. So, Marian Hawke, get a fucking grip on yourself!" The latter came out in a heated hiss.

Marian blinked at seeing this harsh, cold side to Cullen. For a woman who was never frightened or intimidated by men, Cullen as he was now, did frighten her. Snapping her mouth shut and quickly reigning her tumultuous emotions and temper, Marian pulled against Cullen's hands. He released her and she turned away and walked out of the kitchen. As she reached the door to her room, Marian paused. "There is no getting them back, is there?"

Cullen looked up at the high ceiling and sighed heavily. "Meredith will use the law to supersede whatever legality you and the academy have, claiming that these particular children need the finest protection against the threat to you"

"Then what am I to do?"

"I don't know." Cullen told Marian quietly.

Marian sighed and went into her bedroom, closing the door after her. The dark welcomed her, along with the twinkle and subtle glow of the harbor lights. Sitting down on the bed, Marian grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her body. Despair meandered to the fore of Marian's psyche, having her hide her face into the pillow and laying down on the bed. The mana drain left her cold and empty inside. Marian felt utterly alone.


End file.
